Valentine's day
by tearsbehindthemask
Summary: Naruto finally tells Sasuke about his love, a SasuNaru lovestory begins :D
1. Valentine's day

**Well, here's my first story, I hope you like it :D**

**(I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! masashi kishimoto does :D )**

Valentine's day, a day of love, a day of presents, and a day of confessions...

Sasuke walks through the village and sees a big heart placed on the ramen shop. It's valentine's day he suddenly remembers.  
"Hmpf... What a useless day. I'd better train today, I must practise my chidori..."  
Sasuke walks to the training area and starts to practise with his chakra, a warming up is never useless.  
"SASUKE!!"  
Sasuke sighs and turns around.  
"What is it Sakura?"  
Sakura stands on the field, her hands behind her back and her face slightly red.  
"How did you know it was me?" Sakura looks to Sasuke from under her long lashes and blinks slowly.  
"You don't have to be a ninja to remember an irritating voice." Sasuke said and he turned away from Sakura again.  
Sakura, in total shock, looked at Sasuke and suddenly remembered why she came here.  
"Sasuke?"  
"What is it now Sakura?" Sasuke looks at Sakura again and sees the flowers in Sakura's hands.  
"Roses." Sakura said. "Happy valentine!"  
Sakura walks toward Sasuke and puts the flowers in his hands, after that Sakura gave Sasuke a quick kiss.  
"What the hell are you doing!?!?!"  
Sasuke, totally in shock, dropped the roses and rubbed his face like he was trying to wash it.  
"I... I... I love you Sasuke..." muttered Sakura.  
"Yes I know!" yelled Sasuke angry, "But you know I don't love you!!"  
Sakura began to cry and Sasuke muttered something like: "Sorry... You creepy stalker..."  
Sakura ran off and Sasuke sighed, crazy girl, why couldn't she just let him train...

Sasuke wanted to use chidori when another high voice yelled: "Sasuke!!!" behind his back.  
"Not again..."  
Sasuke would really want to kill himself in moments like this...  
"What is it Ino?" Sasuke asked irritated to the girl who just appeared behind him.  
"Happy valentine Sasuke-Kun!!!" she screamed.  
Sasuke, deaf, because Ino just made a noice louder then a bombing, turned around and looked angry at the face of the smiling girl. "I've got a present for you Sasuke-kun!" said Ino while she tried hard to get as close to Sasuke as possible.  
"Well... I need to train." Sasuke said, really uncomfortable by the way Ino was looking at him.  
"Here open it!"  
Ino raised a little box and hestitating Sasuke opened it. In the box was a gold ring, carved into it were the names Ino and Sasuke.  
"I've got the other one Sasuke!" said Ino exited. "If you wear this, people will see we love each other.!"  
"What?!?!?!?"  
Sasuke pushed the ring back in Ino's hands.  
"How many times should I repeat this to you: I DO NOT LOVE YOU!!!" Sasuke ran away and looked for another place to train.

Everywhere he went, in every street, girls were giving him presents and tried to kiss him. How could he survive this bloody day???? Of course... Sasuke ran to his house, locked the door, and sat down on his bed. Okay, training would have been much better but at least, as he stayed inside he wouldn't be bothered by all those girls again. There was a soft knock on the door. THEY FOUND ME!!! Sasuke looked around, looking for a window to escape when a voice said: "It's me! Naruto! Open the door!... Please..."

Wait... Sasuke was very confused now. Not only was Naruto at his front door, but he said please? Naruto was polite?' Slowly Sasuke unlocked the door and opened it. He saw Naruto standing there and he... he blushed? Naruto's cheeks were slightly red and Sasuke noticed how Naruto, just like Sakura did, looked at him from under his lashes.  
"Uhm... Can I come in Sasuke?"  
"Eh... Sure..."  
Naruto stepped inside and Sasuke closed the door again. There was a silence while Naruto's red color turned even more red.  
"I... I... Eh..."  
"Just say something Naruto!" Sasuke said, impatiently tapping his foot.  
"I have a present for you." Naruto said quietly, he had never done something like this before and he was very nervous.  
"Oh..."  
Sasuke felt surprised. Naruto held out a blue box with a silver ribbon around it and Sasuke took it.

Sasuke took off the silver ribbon and opened the box. In the box was a silver shuriken, little hearts where carved in the points. Now Sasuke was blushing.  
"Well... Wow... It's... It's really beautiful..."  
Sasuke looked at Naruto, Naruto was smiling and it looked like he was thinking of something to say.  
"Sasuke... I really don't know how I should say this... But the point is... I think... I love you."  
When Naruto stopped speaking, he looked at Sasuke, waiting for him to say something. Sasuke was really, really surprised. He really didn't think something like this could really happen!  
"Well I'm... What should I say.. It's just... O, what the heck..."  
Sasuke took a deep breath and pressed a kiss on Naruto's lips. Naruto, who was really surprised but really happy, jumped to Sasuke and hugged him. The two friends, the two rivals, the two lovers were happy.  
"What do you think of a cup of ramen at the shop?" Sasuke asked carefull.  
"Well... We can stay at you place to... If that's okay with you."  
"Yeah all right." said Sasuke smiling, "I will make some tea for us."  
Before Sasuke walked to the kitchen, Naruto kissed him. It was a quick kiss, but their love was in it.  
"I'll be right back." said Sasuke, and he walked to the kitchen, the blue box with the silver shuriken still in his hand.


	2. The day after valentine's day

**Here's my new story, it's about the day after valentine's day. Hope you enjoy reading it:D**

**(And I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I wish I did, because if I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto would already be a couple now.)**

"Naruto, wake up! Naruto, my arm is dying!"  
Naruto and Sasuke were on the floor, Sasuke just woke up and couldn't feel his arm anymore. That was because Naruto was sleeping on it, his hands were holding on to Sasuke's shirt.  
"Naruto! Please wake up?"  
Naruto was already awake, but he didn't want to open his eyes. He wanted to stay with Sasuke, he wanted Sasuke to kiss him. He wouldn't move until Sasuke would give him a kiss.  
"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered in his ear.  
Naruto still wanted his kiss. Then finally, Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss on his ear and Naruto opened his eyes. Naruto looked into Sasuke's dark eyes and smiled.  
"Will you please move now?" Sasuke said, trying to sound irritated.  
"Sure," said Naruto, "Why didn't you just ask?"  
"But, I did asked you!" said Sasuke while he was moving his arm to get blood in it.  
"Just teasing." said Naruto, and he laughed.  
"So, do you have some breakfast here?"  
Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I'm afraid there isn't enough for two people. Sasuke said while he thought about the food in the kitchen. 'Well, should we go for some ramen then?' Naruto looked at Sasuke, trying to look as cute as possible.  
"Do you ever stop thinking about ramen?"  
Sasuke looked at Naruto's beautiful blue eyes and sighed.  
"All right, we will go and get some ramen."  
"You're the best Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, and he gave Sasuke a kiss.

Sasuke and Naruto were walking on the street, villagers looked up from their work as they were walking by.  
"The villagers..." said Naruto. "They wouldn't understand, wouldn't they?"  
Sasuke looked at Naruto's sad blue eyes.  
"No... I don't think they would understand." said Sasuke.  
"But you do love me? Will you keep loving me?" Naruto asked quietly.  
"Yeah, of course." said Sasuke blushing and looking around. Naruto smiled again and turned into his old happy self.  
"If Sakura or Ino will hear about this, I think the whole world can here them scream!" Sasuke began to laugh and smiling the two boys arrived at the ramen shop.

"Naruto, I've never seen you here this early!"  
The old man made ramen for the boys, glad he could speak to somebody.  
"And also, you took a friend with you! Is today a special day?"  
Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke shook his head.  
"Nothing special, just out of food at home."  
Naruto smiled, Sasuke could always make up exuses in moments like this. It was always like that when they were on their missions. "Oh... Okay!"  
The old man gave the boys their ramen and immediately Naruto began to eat. Slowly Sasuke ate his ramen while he looked at the cute blonde boy that ate like he hadn't eat in a month.  
"That was great old man!" Naruto said when he finished his cup (Sasuke was still eating).  
"Sasuke??? Can I have some of yours?"  
"Forget it Naruto! I'm still eating, and you just finished you're cup that was even bigger than..."  
"Please!!!!"  
Sasuke couldn't resist Naruto's begging eyes and he gave the cup to Naruto.  
"Thanks Sasuke!"  
Naruto ate the ramen that was left and Sasuke watched him. Naruto could be really cute, though he was a bit childish. When Naruto finished eating, Sasuke payed the old man and the two boys left.  
"Have fun today!" the man said smiling, of course he noticed that something was going on between the two boys. Well, I will keep that a secret, the old man thought while he was cleaning the cups.

"Today we have a new mission!" Kakashi said smiling, while he looked at team seven who stood in front of him.  
"Yeah! Finally a new mission!" Naruto jumped up and down. "Do you hear that Sasuke! We're going on a mission!"  
"Oh, just shut up!" Sakura kicked Naruto and Naruto fell on his back.  
"Where did you do that for?" Naruto asked irritated.  
"You're to noisy!" yelled Sakura, "Isn't that right, Sasuke-kun?"  
After being rejected by Sasuke yesterday, she even tried harder to get his love.  
"Just leave me alone." Sasuke said, pulling Naruto on to his feet again.  
"Eh... Right..." Kakashi looked at his team, Sakura was crying a few yards away, Naruto was covered in dust and Sasuke was looking bored like always.  
"Well I will tell you more about our mission!" Kakashi said, and at once everyone of the team was listening.  
"Today's mission will be a dangerous mission! One of the most dangerous missions you ever had to complete!"  
Naruto smiled, Sasuke nodded, Sakura frowned.  
"I will now tell you what our mission will be..."


	3. A dangerous mission?

**Hi people, sorry I left you with the cliffhanger thing but I didn't know what I had to write and I had a test week (BURN all the freakin' tests!!!!)... But, back to the point, I really wanted to send Kakashi's team on a dangerous mission, but I couldn't think of anything :p So, now the mission became a bit different then that :p (sorry) Hope you enjoy reading this :D**

**lots of hugs**

**(I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, if I owned Naruto, the missions would be really lame :D)**

"Today we will go to Tsunade-sama and help her out with the mess in her office." Kakashi said, with a dark look on his face.

Silence...

"HOW IS THAT A DANGEROUS MISSION?!?!?!?!" Naruto yelled while he tried to attack Kakashi (The only reason the attack didn't work was because Sasuke was holding Naruto's shirt).

"I can't see any danger in this mission either sensei." Sakura said, irritated, but glad she shouldn't be in any life-death situation today.

"You kids don't think that helping Tsunade-sama is dangerous?" Kakashi asked, with a look at Tsunade's office, that you could see over all the other buildings.

"On valentine's day, Tsunade only got one valentine's card! From Jiraiya-sama!"

Silence again...

"Now I understand the danger...' Sakura said, 'She must be pretty pissed off..."

"Pretty pissed off is not even close to what her real mood is like..."

_An hour later, in Tsunade's office..._

"YOU CALL THIS CLEANING UP?!?!?"

Naruto looked at Tsunade, he was sure that she was kinda drunk, a red blush was on Tsunades cheeks.

"GO TO WORK UZUMAKI!!!! I'M NOT PAYING YOU FOR DOING NOTHING!!!"

"You don't pay me at all, old lady..." Naruto muttered.

"THAT'S IT IDIOT! GET YOUR ASS OUTTA HERE! YOU GO AND DO THE LAUNDRY IN THE HOSPITAL!"

Sakura, who was working on Tsunade's desk, which was filled with files and empty bottles, laughed because Tsunade screamed at Naruto. Naruto didn't really care at all, he was glad he could leave this office and go to the hospital, Tsunade already sent Sasuke there so it was no problem at all to go there.

_Half an hour later in the hospital..._

"This is really boring..."

Naruto was on the hospital roof, he was hanging clean laundry to dry in the wind. Sasuke was still somewhere else in the hospital and Naruto sure got tired from doing the same stuff again and again. A door opened at the end of the roof and a big basket filled with laundry appeared. Naruto saw two legs coming from under the basket.

"It's a walking basket of laundry!!!" Naruto screamed, running around and later hiding behind a blanket.

"It's just me Naruto!" Sasuke said, while he put down the basket.

"Sasuke!" Naruto looked at Sasuke from his hiding place, this could be a fun game of hide and seek!

"Where are you Naruto? We have to hang this laundry!"

Sasuke looked around but couldn't see the blonde anywhere.

"Come and find me Sasuke!" Naruto yelled laughing.

Sasuke smiled, this would be too easy... He jumped in the air and looked down at the roof, soon he found Naruto who was holding on to a blanket. Carefull but quick, Sasuke dived to Naruto who screamed of surprise. Sasuke landed on Naruto and laughing the two boys rolled over the roof, the blanket still in Naruto's hands. Finally the boys stopped rolling, Naruto was on top of Sasuke, the blanket covered Naruto's back.

"I found you." Sasuke said, smiling at the cute boy above him.

"You sure did." Naruto whispered.

Naruto kissed his dark-haired love and Sasuke pulled Naruto closer. The sun shined bright above the kissing boys and the laundry made a soft noise while it moved with the wind.

"I love you Naruto..." Sasuke whispered.

"Can you say that again Sasuke?"

Naruto's hands were in Sasuke's hair and Sasuke touched Naruto's lips.

"I love you little blonde..." Sasuke said teasing.

"Love you too Sasuke..." Naruto muttered and he kissed his cute dark-haired boyfriend.

_5 minutes and a lot of kisses later..._

"SASUKE!!!!" Sakura's voice sounded like an alarm to the two boys who were hugging in the sun. As fast as they could Naruto and Sasuke stood up and acted like nothing special happened.

"What is it Sakura?" said Sasuke who walked towards Sakura with Naruto somewhat behind him.

"Kakashi said the mission was over and that we could go home!" said Sakura smiling. "Shall we go and get some tea together Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"No Sakura, not interested... Already promised this one (Sasuke pointed at Naruto), that I would go and eat ramen with him."

Naruto blushed and felt really happy, at least he would be with Sasuke for some more time.

"Bye Sakura!" said Sasuke, while he walked away. "Come Naruto, we're going to get some food!"

"Coming!"

Naruto ran after Sasuke and when the door closed behind the two boys, Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"Thanks Sasuke..."

"Everything for you Naruto... Everything for you..."


	4. The kidnap

**Hi people, sorry I'm so slow with updating my story but I just spend to much time watching anime :D. Well, here is the fourth chapter of my story, enjoy :D Oh, and ignore the name of the ninja I made up, it doesn't mean anything cause I just needed a name.**

**(I OWN NARUTO sorry, just joking :p I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!! I really do not own Naruto…! cries)**

Morning, the village was quiet; a single group of birds sung and a few people were on the streets.

Naruto just woke up and was drinking a glass of milk. What will I do today…? Naruto walked to the window and watched the silent village. Of course! He already knew what he was going to do today!

_5 minutes later…_

Naruto knocked on the door in front of him. Impatient as he was, he knocked again when the door didn't open.

"Yeah, yeah, relax! I'm coming!"

A very sleepy face appeared in the door opening.

"Naruto…?!"

"Morning Sasuke!"

Naruto kissed Sasuke and Sasuke was immediately awake. Quickly, Sasuke pulled Naruto inside.

"Idiot! What if somebody saw that?!' Sasuke whispered.

"But I…"

Naruto looked very disappointed and Sasuke couldn't stand that look on his face.

"Okay, I'm sorry blonde…" Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and hugged his love. Naruto closed his eyes and wished he could stay in Sasuke's arms forever. Much too soon, Sasuke removed his arms and looked at Naruto.

"So, why did you come here Naruto?"

Sasuke was always to the point and Naruto knew that was one of the things he liked about Sasuke.

"I wanted to go to the forest today, maybe train a bit, and I wanted to ask you if you will come with me."

Sasuke thought about it, of course, a day in the forest could be great… And this would be a great opportunity to be alone with Naruto… Then Sasuke remembered that he had a mission today.

"Sorry Naruto, I can't come with you." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Why not?" Naruto really wanted Sasuke to come actually…

"I have a mission"

"What?!" Naruto looked very confused. "A mission? Today? Why don't I know anything about that?"

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's head.

"It's nothing important." Sasuke said calming. "I just have to help out on a farm or something… Kakashi thought I could handle it alone."

"But… Shall I come with you?" Naruto really didn't like the fact that he was left out of this.

"No need for that, it's boring work after all. Just train a bit today and tonight I will come to your house. Okay?"

Naruto thought about this and agreed with it after a few seconds.

"Okay, than I will see you tonight…" Naruto sighed.

"I will be there." Sasuke said smiling and he kissed Naruto.

"Bye…" Naruto turned around and walked away.

_One hour later…_

"It's no fun without Sasuke…"

Naruto was sitting under a tree and watched the clouds drifting by. He already trained an hour and he was really bored.

"Sasuke… Sasuke…" Naruto said the name again and again, it sounded like a song.

There was a sound in the tree above Naruto. Naruto jumped up and took his kunai.

"Who's there?" Naruto yelled at the tree.

Four ninja's landed on the ground next to him. Naruto looked at them, shocked.

"What's this?" One of the ninja's, his whole body hidden by a black robe stepped closer and touched Naruto's face. Naruto couldn't move thanks to a technique the ninja used on him.

"What do you want?" Naruto said angry.

"Nothing important…" said the ninja who still looked at Naruto, his black eyes where piercing into Naruto's soul. "Just somebody for our team maybe… Or somebody to play with…"

"This boy has a lot of chakra…" said a ninja behind Naruto. "I would like to play with him for a little while… I love chakra after all…"

Naruto felt the strength leaving his body, he was sure that the guy behind him was responsible for this.

"Not now Aido!"

The ninja in front of Naruto looked angry at a point behind Naruto that Naruto couldn't see.

"You will have your fun when we are at our hide-out."

Naruto realised that the guy in front of him was definitely the leader and he also realised that if he didn't break free this day wouldn't become very nice. Naruto struggled against the technique used against him and immediately the guy in front of him tightened it.

"Don't think you can escape boy…" the leader said smiling. "I'm not planning to let you go…"

Naruto felt a shock of pain and then everything turned black…

It was dark… Not a single beam of light pierced the room. Naruto was in the room, his wrists were chained to the wall and his mind was still floating between consciousness and unconsciousness. The floor Naruto sat on was cold; actually, the whole room was cold. Naruto closed his eyes again, his body hurt and he felt warm blood on his skin. Slowly, Naruto's mind cleared and Naruto remembered that he was captured. Naruto wanted to scream but his voice left him alone. There was nothing that Naruto could do, his body wouldn't move and his voice was gone. Silent tears fell on the ground. How could a great, slightly boring, day turn into this nightmare? Sasuke would come to Naruto's house tonight… And Naruto wouldn't be there…

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered in the darkness. "Please… Save me…"


	5. To the rescue!

**Waaaaaaaah! Naruto is captured and Sasuke doesn't know a thing about it!!! Okay, sorry, that was really useless XD Well, here's the new chapter of my story, I still hope you enjoy it :D  
****Lots of hugs and kisses!, tearsbehindthemask  
****(I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, as if you don't know that...)  
****P.S. The killer look of Sasuke is like: 'I'm going to kill you cause I really hate you, so I don't mind killing you.' (This doesn't make any sense at all, but then you have to read the story :p)**

It was evening, Sasuke walked through the village. He worked hard today but the work he did was really boring. Secretly, Sasuke had been thinking of Naruto the whole time, he had waited for the moment he could stop working and go to see Naruto. Sasuke wanted to run, run to Naruto's house and feel Naruto's lips on his own again… It was a pity that there were still many people on the streets, otherwise he would have ran for sure.

Finally, Sasuke arrived at Naruto's place. He knocked on the door and waited. The door didn't open and Sasuke knocked again. No reaction.

"Naruto it's me Sasuke! Open the door!"

Sasuke began to worry. Naruto never took so many time to open the door.

"Naruto, if this is a joke it's not funny! Now open the door!"

Still no reaction… Sasuke walked away, the window could be used as a door he thought…

Sasuke climbed trough the window of Naruto's house, of course, Naruto forgot to lock it. Sasuke looked around in the house, Naruto wasn't there… That's odd… Naruto would never miss a chance to see him…

"Naruto!!??" yelled Sasuke, slightly panicking…

When there was silence as an answer Sasuke quickly climbed out of the window and ran towards the forest…

"Naruto! Naruto?" Sasuke was already looking for an hour.

"Naruto are you here somewhere?"

Sasuke was really worried and he actually felt like crying. Of course, an Uchiha doesn't cry for something like this, but Sasuke really felt like crying. He was worried to death that something happened to his blonde… His blonde… Sasuke loved it to call Naruto blonde, Naruto would get this cute look on his face when he said it.

Sasuke saw something on the ground, it was a bag. From the tree were he sat Sasuke couldn't make out if he saw the bag before but when he landed next to it he was certain that he saw the bag before. It was Naruto's bag… Sasuke looked inside the bag and saw that it was almost empty. The only things left were some food and a necklace. Sasuke took the necklace in his hand and emotions filled his mind. The necklace was simple, a bit childish. There was a heart shaped piece of wood with the letters 'S' and 'N' carved into it. Sasuke was certain that Naruto made this and he hung the necklace around his neck. With his hand he grabbed the silver shuriken that Naruto gave him. His finger followed the shape of a heart in the shuriken.

"Naruto… I will find you… I'm sure…"

For a ninja, it isn't hard to follow tracks that are left behind. Especially not for a ninja like Sasuke that is looking for his love. After a few hours, Sasuke stood behind a tree and spied on the entry of a cave. Naruto should be in there… Sasuke touched Naruto's necklace and felt strong again. He had to save Naruto, he had to save his blonde…

One ninja stood at the entry of the cave, it was easy to surprise him. Sasuke took some shuriken in his hands and threw them at the guard. With a last gasp for breath, the guy fell down.

"One down…" Sasuke whispered.

"Do you really think so?" whispered a voice behind Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped and turned around, he saw the ninja from the cave in front of him and then he felt a terrible pain. He couldn't help it, but Sasuke screamed from the pain. Then the pain suddenly stopped. Sasuke fell on the ground and tried to catch his breath.

"What a beautiful scream, boy…" said the ninja, looking down at Sasuke. "Not as beautiful as the scream from that blonde we captured, but you're pretty close…"

Sasuke felt anger taking over his body.

"I'm the only one who calls the blonde 'blonde'!" screamed Sasuke and a kunai hit the ninja in his chest.

A scream of pain sounded and Sasuke stood up.

"You're not so tough now aren't you?" Sasuke asked.

"I still am!" the guy yelled and he surprised Sasuke when he attacked him with some weird metal block.

Sasuke felt the same pain as before going through his body, he screamed again but managed to kick the block out of the ninja's hand. The ninja looked shocked and Sasuke closed his hand around the ninja's throat.

"I would like to 'chat' with you a little longer, but I have to save the one I love!" Sasuke said with a 'killer look' on his face.

"You can't kill me!" said the ninja laughing, "You're just a boy! You don't have the guts to do it!"

"Don't I? I will just do anything for Naruto!" Sasuke hissed and with another kunai he killed the ninja.

Sasuke stood in front of the cave, he looked at the place were he first thought the guard was standing. There was a piece of wood on the ground, Sasuke's shuriken were still in it.

"Fooled by a trick like that…" Sasuke said silently, "How pathetic…"

Sasuke took back his shuriken and careful he walked through the entry of the cave. The cave was dark, only a few torches were on the walls. A few doors were made in the walls. Every time there was a door, Sasuke would listen outside and silently open the door. There were many empty rooms, storage rooms and rooms with weird devices of what Sasuke didn't want to know what they were used for. The cave really looked like a maze…

After a lot of doors and hours of fear and hope Sasuke finally heard a sound behind one of the doors. The sound wasn't loud, Sasuke could only hear it when he really tried to. Silently Sasuke opened the door, the room was dark but at the other end of the room Sasuke saw two blue eyes filled with fear. Slowly Sasuke walked towards the boy that was chained to the wall.

"No! Stay away!" Naruto said with a high voice, "Don't…"

Naruto had his eyes closed and tried to protect himself by making his body as small as possible.

"Naruto…" said Sasuke swallowing his tears, "It's me… Sasuke!"

"S…s… Sasuke?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke and tears began to flow. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke embraced Naruto and tried to calm him.

Naruto, who just went through hours of fear and pain cried and cried until he just couldn't cry anymore because he was to tired.

"You did save me… I knew… I hoped… That you would save me…" Naruto whispered.

"I will always save you…" Sasuke said, almost crying. "You're my blonde."

Sasuke saw that look on Naruto's face again, but it was mixed with pain.

"I love you." Sasuke said.

"I know that…" A little smile appeared on Naruto's face.

"What a touching moment!" said a cold voice behind Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around and wanted to blow a fireball at the person who just entered the room but his body suddenly felt weak and his legs began to shake.

"Not again… not again…" Naruto muttered.

"Don't be afraid Naruto!" Sasuke said, trying to regain his strength. "I'm with you."

**Sorry, a cliff-hanger again :p, but I will try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible :)**


	6. Saved?

**Hi readers!! (Oh, I always wanted to say that, don't know why XD) Here's the next chapter of my story and… Well… I have nothing else to tell! Most of the time there's a whole lot of stuff above the real story but… I have nothing to tell this time :p **

**Hope you enjoy the story!!! **

**Lots of kisses, tearsbehindthemask**

**(I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I'M NOT JAPANESE! XD)**

"Like that will make any difference…" the cold voice said amused.

"It will… make a difference…" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke, tears in his eyes because his love trusted him so much, took a deep breath and felt stronger. The figure in the door opening was still not really visible, he was more like a shadow. Sasuke didn't like it, he liked it better when he could see his opponent.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, while his hand slowly slipped into his pocket to grab his shuriken.

A high laugh sounded.

"The stupid thing about being the leader of a 'secret' organisation is never being recognised by anyone."

Sasuke had his shuriken ready… Just a few seconds…

"I'm Kurohana."

"Doesn't ring any bells." Sasuke said uninterested and he threw the shuriken at Kurohana. Fast as the light Kurohana disappeared.

"You should come up with a better attack, boy!"

Sasuke held his breath. Kurohana was behind him, but his body couldn't move anymore.

"What did you…" Sasuke fought against the technique that was holding him, it was the same technique this guy used when he captured Naruto.

"What did you…" said Kurohana in a childish imitation of Sasuke's words. "Boy, you're weak! Why are the ninja's so easy to be stopped today? What's the point in capturing, killing or torturing you guys when you are so weak?!"

"Sasuke isn't weak!"

Kurohana turned around, the blonde boy looked angry like hell…

"Nothing personal boy, but why do you care? I thought of bringing you in the team and not killing you, but if you care so much about others, I may choose the second option. That means a certain and painful death for you!" Kurohana was getting pretty pissed off, the boys where pretty annoying…

"Don't you dare touching Naruto!"

"Ah, just shut up!" Kurohana stabbed Sasuke with a kunai and with a scream of pain Sasuke fell on the ground.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! You bastard! Leave Sasuke alone!"

Yes, Naruto was really pissed of now…

Sasuke was still on the floor, he couldn't move a muscle. Would this guy really kill him and Naruto?

"Nobody hurts Sasuke! My Sasuke!" Naruto's face turned pretty creepy, his eyes turned red and red flames of chakra seemed to come out of Naruto.

Chakra of the kyuubi inside Naruto came out and easily Naruto broke the chains that bound him to the wall.

"Nobody… Hurts… Sasukeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!" Naruto attacked Kurohana and with monstrous strength, he pinned the guy against the wall.

"What are you…?" Kurohana asked, terrified of Naruto's power.

"Just someone who found his true love." Naruto said. Then, the kyuubi took over his mind and Naruto killed Kurohana.

The moment Kurohana died, the technique that held Sasuke was broken. Naruto collapsed by the power the kyuubi used and his time in this room. Sasuke crawled to Naruto and took the blonde in his arms.

"Naruto… Can you hear me?… You saved us…" Sasuke touched Naruto's lips and pulled him closer to his chest.

"I… I'm tired…" Naruto muttered.

"I will carry you outside…" Sasuke said, looking at his wound. The wound wasn't too serious, but it sure hurt.

Finally Sasuke breathed in fresh air again. Silently he had left the villains hideout with Naruto on his back; luckily, they didn't have any meetings with other ninja's. When they got home, he should report this to Tsunade and she would take care of the rest…

When Sasuke and Naruto were in the forest again, with a lot of distance between them and the hideout, Sasuke decided that it was time to rest. Careful and soft Sasuke put Naruto on the ground. Naruto lay down under a tree and Sasuke sat next to him.

"How did you get kidnapped?" Sasuke asked after a while.

"They just… appeared. I couldn't move anymore… Then I passed out or something and when I woke up, I was chained to that wall and there was that guy in front of me that…" Naruto shivered and fell silent.

Sasuke put an arm around Naruto and there was a silence.

"What did they do to you?" Sasuke asked after some time.

"I… Just don't want to talk about it. And I couldn't say what they did because I don't really know… Only that one of them sucked a lot of my chakra away or something… That's probably the reason I'm feeling so tired…"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked…" Sasuke whispered and he looked at Naruto.

"Doesn't matter…" Naruto said and he put his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "You did come to save me…"

"But you were the one who saved us in the end." Sasuke said, in his heart pretty annoyed because he couldn't take this enemy.

"But you did come to rescue me." Naruto said, looking up to Sasuke. "And I love you even more because of that."

"I can't love you more." Sasuke said silently.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, confused, shocked.

"I already love you more than anything, I love you with my whole heart."

After this, Sasuke kissed Naruto. The kiss was great, Naruto thought, Sasuke was a great kisser… Naruto closed his eyes and Sasuke kissed Naruto in his neck, something that the blonde really loved… A little sigh came out of Naruto's mouth and then he said: "It's good that it's just us here…"

Sasuke smiled and asked: "Feeling better blonde?"

"Definitely…"

**Note: I made up the name Akahana cause it has the words Kuro (black) and Hana (flower) in it. I thought it was kinda cool (I'm not 100 certain that the Japanese words mean this, cause I just got the words from the internet.)**


	7. One month anniversary!

**Hi people! Wow, it's already a month ago that I started to write this story! It's an anniversary! Yeah! Sasuke and Naruto are a couple for one month now!!!! Because I think this is pretty cool I will just thank all the people that read my stories, review it or add it to favorites or whatever! And special thanks to a friend of mine that convinced me that it would be cool to write fanfiction:D  
I love you all and I hope you still enjoy reading my story!!!  
Lots of kisses, tearsbehindthemask  
(Oh, and I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! They should look at all the SasuNaru fanfiction though :p Maybe they could make the anime even cuter:D)**

A few days have passed since Naruto was kidnapped by ninja's. Naruto and Sasuke spent a few nights in the hospital and are all healthy now… Or aren't they?

Naruto stared at his ceiling, it was dark in his room. This was the first night that he finally could sleep in his own house but… Naruto just couldn't sleep. He was to afraid to close his eyes because he knew that if he closed his eyes, the nightmares would come back again…  
In the hospital, Naruto only slept for a few hours, it was terrifying to close his eyes, but he knew that when he woke up, Sasuke would be there… Now he was all alone… He couldn't close his eyes… And Naruto waited until the sun was bright outside…

"You look terrible." Sasuke said, looking at Naruto's sleepy face.  
"Well, thanks…"  
Naruto and Sasuke were outside, waiting for Sakura and Kakashi to show up.  
"Didn't you get some sleep?" Sasuke asked worried.  
"I… I just can't sleep anymore…" Naruto said, while he turned away from Sasuke.  
"Blonde…"  
Sasuke turned Naruto around and looked him in the eyes.  
"What's wrong?"  
Naruto's eyes filled with glittering tears and Naruto whispered: "I can't sleep anymore… The nightmares… They're just too much… I… I'm too afraid to close my eyes…"  
"Are the nightmares about the time you've been kidnapped?" Sasuke asked, while he secretly touched Naruto's cheek.  
"Yeah… I just… I really can't sleep alone." Naruto looked at the clouds and Sasuke would have hugged him if they were alone.  
"I will sleep in your house tonight if that will help."  
Naruto blushed. "It would be really great if you're sleeping at my place tonight… Maybe… I'm not afraid to close my eyes anymore…"  
"Then I will sleep at your place tonight." Sasuke smiled.  
"Sasukeee!!!!"  
"She's here…" Naruto sighed.  
"Why?! Is she in our team?" Sasuke said desperate.  
"Don't know," Naruto said smiling, "I used to like her though…"  
"But…" Sasuke looked a bit angry but couldn't say anything because Sakura was standing beside him now.

"Should we go for some ramen?" Naruto asked.  
Finally the team came back from their mission, they had to find a lost possession… Extremely boring mission…  
"Yeah sure… I don't feel like cooking anyway." Sasuke said, looking very tired.  
"You… You can cook?" Naruto was really surprised.  
"Of course I can cook! I live on my own, I have to make dinner don't I?"  
"Well… I can't cook." Naruto said smiling. "And I also live on my own!"  
"Then I will make you dinner sometime."  
"You will really do that for me?" Naruto asked blushing.  
"Sure… But tonight it will be ramen"

"That was some great ramen…"  
Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on Naruto's bed, Naruto with his head on Sasuke's shoulder.  
"You think all ramen is great…"  
"But ramen is great!"  
Naruto looked at Sasuke, a childish 'I am right!' look on his face.  
"Sure ramen is great." Sasuke said and he kissed Naruto to silence him.  
"Of course…"  
Naruto put his head on Sasuke's lap and closed his eyes. He was really tired.  
Sasuke caressed Naruto's hair and kissed him on his forehead.  
"I hope you will sleep tonight…" Sasuke whispered, while he seated himself in a way that he could sit all night.

"No… No… Leave me alone! No! Go away!"  
Naruto screamed in his sleep. Sasuke tried to calm Naruto without waking him.  
"Naruto… It's okay. I'm here with you. Nothing can happen to you." Sasuke whispered.  
"Sasuke… is here… I'm…"  
Naruto opened his eyes a bit.  
"You're really here…" he whispered.  
"Of course I am… And I won't leave you alone." Sasuke gave Naruto a little kiss and Naruto closed his eyes again.  
"I'm not alone…" he whispered, before he fell asleep again.

Morning. Sasuke was on Naruto's bed, he was asleep and Naruto was sleeping next to him, his arms around Sasuke. Naruto opened his eyes and yawned. He looked at Sasuke, who was looking really cute while he was asleep.  
"Sasuke?" Naruto tickled Sasuke and Sasuke began to move.  
"What the… Who the…"  
"It's just me."  
Naruto kissed Sasuke and Sasuke opened his eyes.  
"Looks like someone slept well this night." He said, with a little smile on his face.  
"Yeah, thanks for staying with me." Naruto kissed Sasuke again and this time they both really enjoyed it.  
"I just love you." Sasuke said, while he was hugging Naruto.  
"I think I love you more." Naruto said. "I never loved someone as much as I love you."  
"I never really loved anyone before you." Sasuke said blushing. "So I don't really know if I love you enough."  
"You do." Naruto said, also blushing.  
"Hey, will you come to my place tonight?" Sasuke asked. "I've got a surprise for you."  
"Wow! I love surprises! Of course I will come!"  
"Okay… But I have to go now, because I need to take care of some stuff."  
"Oh… Well… See you tonight then."

Naruto knocked on Sasuke's door. He waited for a moment and then Sasuke opened the door. Quickly Sasuke pulled Naruto inside and kissed him.  
"Hey blonde…"  
"Hey cutie!"  
"Uhm…" Sasuke looked at Naruto, did Naruto really called him a cutie just now?  
"So, Sasuke, what's the surprise?" Naruto asked exited.  
"Close your eyes." Sasuke whispered.  
Naruto closed his eyes and Sasuke led him into the room.  
"You can open your eyes again." Sasuke said.  
Naruto opened his eyes and he smiled.  
The room was full of candles, on a table in the room was a great dinner, cooked by Sasuke himself.  
"Happy anniversary." Sasuke said. "We're already together for a month."  
"Wow… Thanks Sasuke…" Naruto gave Sasuke a long kiss and hugged him. "I didn't thought it was possible… But I love you even more now."

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting at the table. Naruto was feeding Sasuke a chocolate-dipped strawberry and Sasuke, his face already covered in chocolate, laughed.  
"We really are some couple aren't we?" Sasuke said.  
"Indeed…" Naruto laughed.  
That night, Naruto and Sasuke ate all the food and laughed. It was really fun, just to be together like that. When the food was gone, Sasuke and Naruto went to bed. Yes, together. And they both slept all night, and had sweet dreams about each other…


	8. Jealousy

**Hi people, here's another chapter again; the idea just popped up in my head :p. I don't have a lot to say here… Except that I'm really glad that I don't have to go to school for four days :D Love it :D Well this was the annoying talk before the chapter :p, enjoy reading!  
Lots of love, tearsbehindthemask  
I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (I do own a Naruto wall scroll though :D)**

There was a rumour in the village… Ninja's from the hidden village of sand would come to Konoha. One of the ninja's of the group would be Gaara, the monstrous ichibi…  
After some time the rumour reached Sasuke. He didn't care much about it actually. Sasuke didn't pay a lot of attention to stupid rumours like that. He had more important things to think of. Well… actually Sasuke thought about Naruto most of the time but, of course, nobody knew that.

Naruto knocked on Sasuke's door.  
"Sasuke! Are you in there? Hello!" Naruto was impatient, he had something to tell Sasuke.  
"Wait! I'm coming, just wait a sec…"  
"Come on Sasuke! I have some news! I…"  
Naruto fell silent when the door opened. In the door opening stood Sasuke, only dressed in a towel. Beneath his soaked black hair Sasuke's face was red.  
"Uhm… I…" Naruto didn't know what to say anymore. Sasuke looked so absolutely handsome…  
"Come in… I have to put my clothes on…" Sasuke's face was still red when he turned around and disappeared in another room.  
Naruto noticed that he watched Sasuke as he walked away, he printed this picture in his mind. Every muscle of Sasuke's body, every drop of water on his skin… He definitely should ask Sasuke to come to the hot springs with him once…  
Naruto made some tea in Sasuke's kitchen and took it to the living room. Sasuke just came out of the bathroom, he was dressed in his usually blue t-shirt and white pants. Yes, Sasuke still looked handsome thought Naruto smiling.  
"I… I…" Sasuke muttered, still a bit embarrassed.  
"I made some tea." Naruto said, just like nothing happened.  
"Oh, thanks." Sasuke got his old 'I don't care' look again and sat down next to Naruto.  
In silence, Sasuke and Naruto drank their tea. Then Sasuke suddenly remembered that Naruto came to him to tell something.  
"Didn't you have news, blonde?" Sasuke said, playing with Naruto's shiny hair.  
"Oh yeah!" Naruto remembered again. "Gaara, Temari and Kankurou are coming to Konoha; and Gaara will sleep at my place for some days."  
Sasuke's hand fell on the ground.  
"Gaara will sleep at your place?!" Sasuke looked shocked.  
He remembered Gaara, the red haired boy from the hidden village of sand. He also knew that Naruto and Gaara were the same… They were both lonely and there was some weird but close friendship between the boys…  
"Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto asked careful.  
"Nothing." Sasuke lied.  
"Oh… Okay…" Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's t-shirt.  
"When will Gaara arrive?" Sasuke asked, trying to sound natural.  
"Uhm… Tomorrow." said Naruto, his face still hidden in Sasuke's shirt.  
"Right…" Sasuke said sighing. What would this visit do to their relationship…

Sasuke walked through Konoha, he was bored. Naruto went away to pick up Gaara and they probably wouldn't go to Naruto's house immediately. It was just like old times, Sasuke was lonely again…  
"Sasuke!"  
Okay, maybe Sasuke wasn't that lonely…  
Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura.  
"Sakura, what is it now?"  
"I… I wondered… Would you like to get a cup of tea with me?" Sakura asked blushing.  
"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke said.  
"Really! That's great Sasuke-kun!"  
Sasuke and Sakura walked to a teashop. Sasuke thought about Naruto, what would he do right now? Sakura only thought about Sasuke and the best way to make him love her.

In silence, Sasuke and Sakura drank their tea. Sakura wanted to talk with Sasuke but for some reason today, he was even more silent then all the other days.  
"Is… is something wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked hesitating.  
"No nothing." Sasuke said, looking out of the window next to him.  
"Oh… okay…" Sakura imagined this 'date' to be better then this, but she was sure it wouldn't become a fun date anymore…  
"I'm going." Sasuke suddenly said. "Thanks for the tea."  
"Sasuke-kun wait…" Sakura said, but Sasuke already left the shop.  
"Sasuke…"

Sasuke walked through the village again. Hoping he would see Naruto somewhere. Luck seemed to be on Sasuke's side cause he saw orange pants on a chair at the ramen shop. Smiling, Sasuke walked to the ramen shop and lifted the little curtain. Naruto was indeed eating a bowl of ramen but next to him, Sasuke saw the red haired sand ninja… Gaara… And they laughed together! It was rare to see Gaara laugh…  
"Sasuke! What a surprise!" Naruto said with a big smile. "This is Gaara! But… I think you already met him."  
"Hi." Sasuke said with an uninterested look at Gaara.  
"Hi." Gaara said.  
So now Naruto was eating ramen with Gaara… He and Naruto would usually go get some ramen together. Did Gaara already take his place? Sasuke was confused, a bit angry and, though he would never admit it, jealous.  
"Would you like some ramen to, young man?" the old man in the shop asked.  
"Yeah sure." Sasuke said and he sat down besides Naruto.  
Gaara was still eating his ramen and Naruto almost finished his own. When Sasuke got his ramen, he started to eat. Nobody said anything, everybody was just eating.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, "Can I have some of your ramen?"  
"No." Sasuke said. "I want to eat some more myself. Just wait and you can have what's left."  
"You can have this." Gaara said and he gave his bowl of ramen to Naruto.  
"Wow! Thanks Gaara! You're the best." Naruto immediately began eating Gaara's ramen.  
Sasuke, jealous as hell, looked at Gaara who was staring at the ceiling; Did Gaara already stole his boyfriend in one day?!  
When Naruto finished his ramen he turned to Gaara and asked: "Should we go to my place now?"  
"Yeah sure…" Gaara said.  
"We'll be going then Sasuke." Naruto said, turning to Sasuke.  
"Yeah okay." Sasuke said, trying to sound as always.  
"Then I will see you tomorrow or something." Naruto said, and he walked away with Gaara.  
Sasuke stared at his ramen and sighed.  
"Love isn't always easy isn't it young man?" the old man suddenly said.  
Sasuke turned red and muttered: "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"If he really loves you he won't leave you." the old man said.  
Sasuke didn't answer.  
"Thanks for the food." Sasuke said and he walked away.  
Yes, he's jealous. The old man thought and he went back to work.

It's not possible that Naruto would like that Gaara guy… No… It's just not possible… He likes me… Right?  
Sasuke was in his bed. He couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Naruto, and that Gaara…  
Will Naruto really like Gaara more then me?  
When Sasuke just couldn't stand it anymore, he put on some clothes and stepped outside. He would ask Naruto himself. He wanted to hear from the blonde himself that he was the only one for him.

Sasuke climbed through the window. Naruto really never locked his windows… Sasuke saw Naruto on his bed, after looking in some other rooms, he saw Gaara sleeping on the couch in the living room. Silently Sasuke walked to Naruto and sat down next to him. Naruto slowly opened his eyes.  
"Sasuke?" he whispered. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I want to hear it from you." Sasuke said, almost desperate. "Do you like Gaara more then me?"  
Naruto looked astonished.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto said. "You're the only one I like!"  
Sasuke looked at Naruto, still not convinced.  
"But you're like… really good friends with Gaara. And he sleeps at your place…"  
"Yeah, on the couch!" Naruto said. "Sasuke, I don't understand why you think that I love somebody else then you! You know I love you!"  
"Yeah but…"  
Naruto kissed Sasuke.  
"I will never love anybody else then you." Naruto whispered.  
"You promise?" Sasuke asked silently.  
"Of course." Naruto smiled. "But I would like to sleep now."  
"Yeah, of course. I'm sorry that I came this late…"  
Sasuke stood up and walked towards the window.  
"Don't worry Sasuke, Gaara will already leave tomorrow. He and his siblings have to go on some mission."  
Sasuke looked at Naruto, he worried for nothing.  
"Okay…"  
"Goodnight." Naruto said.  
"Sleep well blonde." Sasuke whispered, and he disappeared through the window.


	9. The pain inside

**Hi people, sorry for the late update but I was a bit depressed last week and I had a lot of homework so it was pretty hard to write a love story. Well, finally the next chapter is finished , hope you also enjoy this new chapter!!  
Lots of love, tearsbehindthemask**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (Nothing funny to say now )**

"Ready?"  
"Yeah, let's go!"  
"No wait! You're going to get us killed!"  
"I'll take my chances!"  
"No wait!"  
Naruto jumped out of the tree and landed on a hooded guy on the ground.  
"Got him!" Naruto yelled.  
Sasuke sighed and jumped down.  
"Naruto you idiot. You shouldn't attack by yourself!"  
"Don't worry Sasuke," Naruto smiled, "I've got everything under…"  
There was a glimpse of metal and Naruto screamed.  
"NARUTO!"  
Sasuke saw the hooded guy running away and blew a fireball at him.  
When the guy was hit, he let out a scream and fell down.  
"Sasuke, are you all right?" Sakura landed on the ground and looked at Sasuke.  
Sasuke turned away and kneeled next to Naruto.  
"Naruto? Naruto? Are you all right?"  
Sasuke saw blood on Naruto's clothes and gasped. Carefully Sasuke removed Naruto's shirt from the place where he saw the blood and saw that Naruto was bleeding from a deep wound next to his bellybutton. The tattoo around his bellybutton emitted a creepy red light and Sasuke felt afraid.  
"NARUTO! Get a hold of yourself!"  
Sakura carefully walked towards the two boys.  
"We should get him to the village." Sakura said.  
"Yes… yes…" Sasuke whispered. "Can you bind that guy over there?"  
"Sure…" Sakura said and she got some ropes from her bag.  
Sasuke took of some of the bandages from his legs and carefully took care of Naruto's injury.  
"You'll be alright." Sasuke whispered.  
Naruto shivered.  
"Don't… Leave me… Sasuke…" It wasn't even whispering, more like a silent breath, but Sasuke heard it.  
"I will never leave you. I already promised that…"  
"Sasuke! I'm done! Let's go and take Naruto and this guy to the village!"  
Sasuke looked at Naruto and after some thinking he said: "Sakura, will you carry Naruto? The other guy is way to heavy for you."  
"Of course, if you say so Sasuke."  
Sakura took Naruto on her back and Sasuke lifted the weird guy they were supposed to capture today.  
"Let's go." Sasuke said, and in a flash he was on a branch of the tree in front of him.

"Naruto… The seal is weakening… You know it too…"  
"You won't get free. I will stop you."  
"You? Stop me? I'm your strength, and in time, I will be the only thing left of us."  
"No… I have my own strength. You won't get free!"  
"I will be free, just a little longer and the seal will break…"

Naruto shivered in his sleep.  
Gently Sasuke stroke Naruto's hair and pulled up the blankets a little.  
"It will be all right." Sasuke said, more to himself then to Naruto.  
Naruto was in the hospital, Sasuke sat next to him. Three days had past and Sasuke never left Naruto. Of course, Sakura and the nurses thought it was a bit weird for Sasuke to be there all the time, but nobody dared to speak to the sad but very angry Uchiha.  
"Why did you attack alone…"  
Sasuke heard from Tsunade that Naruto was stabbed with some weird weapon covered in poison. The poison was often used against ninja's that took food pills to keep fighting though they couldn't go anymore, it erased all the effect of the pills and the ninja that was poisoned would collapse at the same moment. Because the poison entered Naruto's blood so close to the kyuubi seal, it was possible that the seal would weaken.  
Inside Naruto's body was a fight going on between the devastating force of the kyuubi and Naruto's own pure chakra. Naruto's face looked like he was in terrible pain and Sasuke felt really helpless just sitting besides him.  
"Hang on blonde…" Sasuke whispered. "We still have a lot of days in front of us to share…"  
"Sa… Sa… Sasu…" Naruto fell silent again.  
"I'm here… I won't go…" Sasuke felt tears burning behind his eyes. He couldn't cry… They would all see him crying and know about their love…

"Uchiha Sasuke!"  
Sasuke woke up. His head was lying on the bed, he must have fallen asleep a while ago…  
"You must go away now!"  
"What are you talking about…"  
Sasuke turned around and fell silent.  
"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama… I didn't know it was you…"  
"You must drink something, get some sleep! You've been here for four days already!"  
Tsunade looked really pissed actually… Sasuke never saw Tsunade like this… Well, except when she drunk to much sake again…  
"I can't go! What if he…"  
"NO ARGUING WITH ME! GO HOME NOW!"  
Sasuke sighed, he could do nothing against orders from Tsunade.  
"All right Tsunade-sama… I will go home then…"  
"Good boy. In the mean time I will look what I can do for Naruto."  
"Thank you Tsunade-sama…"  
With a last look at Naruto Sasuke left the room.  
"I'm sorry to leave you Naruto…"

"What's going on? Somebody is interfering with my resurrection…"  
"Tsunade or somebody else is probably stopping you."  
Naruto gasped when a shock of pain pierced his body. The kyuubi was still strong…  
"They will never stop me."  
The laugh of the fox ringed in Naruto's head.  
"Just be a good fox and stay sealed will you…"  
"Foolish boy! Breaking free is the only wish I had for all those years! And now… I will be free!"  
Naruto's body trembled and a scream came from his throat.

"Uzumaki! Uzumaki hang on!"  
Tsunade didn't know what was happening, she tried her best to strengthen the seal again. On the outside there was nothing visible of Naruto's wound, the kyuubi strength must've healed it again. However, on the inside Naruto was in terrible pain. The kyuubi chakra rushed through his veins and suppressing it, it didn't matter if Naruto himself or Tsunade did it, caused terrible pain.  
"Just hang on a little longer Naruto…" Tsunade said, wiping the sweat of her face. "I know we can seal the kyuubi again."

"Didn't you get enough?"  
"I will never surrender to you…"  
"Really? Just let your defence go and let me take over… The pain will all be gone then…"  
"Never…"  
"Right then."  
Pain pierced Naruto again and Naruto screamed.  
"SASUKE!!"

Sasuke was immediately awake. Did he just hear something?  
Breathing heavy Sasuke grabbed his head. His headache just got worse.  
Something was wrong with Naruto. He was certain of it…  
"Hang on Naruto… I'm coming…"  
Sasuke put on his clothes and opened his window. In the moonlight he looked at his silver shuriken. The proof of their love… Then Sasuke disappeared in the night. He had to see Naruto…


	10. The voice that wakes me

**Hi people, here's the next chapter again!! I'm really into writing again, actually I think it's more important then my homework . Well I hope you like the new chapter and thanks to all the people that read my story!  
****Lots of love, tearsbehindthemask  
(I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! Why?? scream of despair)**

"I'm not sure if he's going to make it..."  
"What? There must be something you can do...!"  
"Silence Uchiha! I can't do anything more... It's all up to Naruto now."  
"Will he die?"  
"I don't know Sasuke..." Tsunade sighed. "But why are you so concerned about Naruto?"  
Silence...  
"He's my best friend..." Sasuke whispered. "My first friend..." And my love, he added in his thoughts.  
"I understand Uchiha." Tsunade turned away. "Call me when there's a change in Naruto's condition."  
"Yes Tsunade-sama..."  
Sasuke listened to Tsunade's footsteps that disappeared in the distance.  
"You can't die Naruto... You can't..."  
Sasuke stroke Naruto's blonde hair and felt helpless.  
"I can't live without you Naruto... Not anymore..."

There's a voice... I know it... Somebody is calling me... I have to wake up. I have to open my eyes... I must wake up!  
Naruto opened his eyes. The things around him weren't clear, it was like a fog was hiding the world.  
"Na... Naruto?"  
It was Sasuke's voice. He was there. For him.  
"Sas... Sasuk..."  
"Shhhh... Don't talk now blonde..."  
Sasuke kissed Naruto on his forehead.  
"I know it's hard... But you can't give up. Do you understand me?"  
"Ye... Yes..."  
Sasuke wiped the sweat of Naruto's face.  
"But... It hurts so much..."  
Sasuke saw the tears in Naruto's empty eyes, with his finger he gently wiped them away.  
"Don't give up Naruto. I really can't live without you. I can't..."  
"I... won't... live... without you... either..."  
Naruto lost consiousness again and Sasuke saw his eyes closing and his body tense.  
"Don't give up Naruto. Don't give up on life..."

"Back again Naruto?"  
"I... am... And I... won't give up..."  
The fox laughed.  
"You still won't give up? What an annoying brat..."  
"I will stop you... for Sasuke!"  
"Sasuke? You're in love? With a boy?" The fox grinned. "Love isn't important, in the end, your Sasuke will betray you and you'll be lonely again. You'll be hurt again. Is that what you want?"  
Naruto fell silent, ignoring the pain in his head.  
"I... I... Sasuke... Sasuke will never betray me. He loves me."  
The fox laughed again.  
"Love will disappear once... You don't need it. Especially not when I am free."  
Naruto took a deep breath.  
"Sasuke will keep loving me. Always. And love will conquer all... You won't get free you damn fox! This is my body! Get back!"  
"Wha..."  
Naruto attacked the fox. Though there was a possibility that he would lose everything, but still he had to defeat the kyuubi. He had to... For Sasuke.

Naruto breathed heavily. Sasuke tried to hold Naruto on the bed because he was moving his arms and legs as if he was fighting someone.  
"Naruto! Naruto! What's wrong?"  
Sasuke was in panic. Naruto had a high fever and wouldn't stop moving. Naruto's expression was that of pain and anger and Sasuke feared it.  
"Naruto!... Tsunade-sama! TSUNADE!!"  
Tsunade entered the room, heavily breathing.  
"This better be important Uchiha..."  
"There's something with Naruto! I think there's something wrong!"  
Tsunade looked at Naruto and helped Sasuke to keep him still.  
"He's fighting the kyuubi... This is his only chance to win for him..."  
Sasuke looked at his love, tortured by the look on Naruto's face.  
Hold on Naruto. I love you. Come back.

"It's over Naruto."  
Naruto was in the red liquid on the floor (or whatever it was), he couldn't move anymore. Trying to get his limbs moving he gathered the remaining chakra in his body.  
"There's nothing you can do now Naruto. Just accept the truth. I will take over your body, you will die, and your little boyfriend will find another guy to play with."  
The fox laughed again, Naruto felt the anger going through his body as a fire.  
Sasuke... He will never forget me... Never! He loves me! I love him! I will see him again!  
"I CAN'T LOSE!"  
At once Naruto released all his chakra and blew it at the fox. When the fox was hit there was a scream and Naruto opened his eyes, gasping for breath.

"Naruto? Naruto?"  
It was Sasuke. Sasuke was there. Slowly, Naruto could see his face above him, the fog cleared.  
"Sa... suke... Did I... win?"  
"You sure did Uzumaki."  
Tsunade... She was there?  
"I did win?"  
"You did Naruto."  
Sasuke again.  
"That's good..."  
"I will go to my other patients now. Get well soon Naruto." Tsunade walked away.  
"You're back!"  
Sasuke embraced Naruto and kissed him.  
"I will never let you go. You know that, right?"  
"That sounds frightening Sasuke."  
Sasuke laughed.  
"At least you're jokes are back blonde. But you're really mine. And I'm yours. I love you."  
"I love you..."  
Naruto fell asleep. Sasuke gently stroke the blonde's cheek and sat down on a chair again. He would never leave Naruto. Never.


	11. Birthday

**Hi people!! I'm so happy today I celebrated my birthday this weekend and I got a lot of presents and I had so much fun :D Special thanks to two really good friens of mine for loving fanfiction and giving me presents and everything!! Now I'm thanking people, thanks for all the sweet reviews!! I'm sorry that I'm not always replying, but I just don't have a lot of time. I got my inspiration for this story from one of my birthday cards It was a really cute card of Sasuke and Naruto :) So, I won't bother you anymore now, have fun reading!!  
****Lots of kisses, hugs and love, tearsbehindthemask**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (Uhm... isn't that clear?) **

"You're all right now Naruto, you can leave."  
"Finally! Sasuke, let's get some ramen! The food in this hospital is really terrible..."  
"Like that's the most important thing you idiot!"  
Naruto, Tsunade, Sasuke and Sakura were in Naruto's hospital room. Naruto was sitting on the bed and Tsunade just did an examination, Naruto was fine again.  
"Sasuke! Come on, I need ramen!"  
Sasuke sighed and nodded.  
"Thanks for everything Tsunade-sama. Let's go Naruto."  
Naruto jumped off the bed and walked after Sasuke.  
"Can I come with you Sasuke??"  
Sakura ran after Sasuke when he left the room and left Tsunade alone.  
"It was close this time." Tsunade whispered to herself. "He could've died..."  
"But, he didn't die."  
Tsunade turned around and saw Kakashi in the door opening.  
"No, he's a lucky kid Kakashi."  
"He's not lucky Tsunade-sama. He's strong. Stronger than most people think."  
"Because of the kyuubi, yes. His own chakra isn't that special."  
"You're wrong there Tsunade. Naruto became a lot stronger by himself in the time that I know him."  
"You're problably right... But Sasuke is still a lot stronger than Naruto, you must admit that."  
"Yes, but he didn't made this huge progress in his strength like Naruto did."  
"Again you right... problably. Speaking of the time you know this boys... Isn't it Sasuke's birthday very soon?"  
"Uhm..." Kakashi scratched his head. "You can be right there... I have absolutely no idea."  
"Okay. Well, you should focus on your missions again Kakashi. I thought you had to leave the village an hour ago."  
"Oh! I almost forgot. Goodbye Tsunade-sama!"  
Kakashi disappeared and left a litttle cloud of smoke.  
"Idiot." Tsunade said with a smile on her face.

"Can I have your...?"  
Sasuke gave Naruto the ramen that was left. Of course he knew what Naruto wanted, it was always this way.  
"Naruto! You shouldn't always eat Sasuke's ramen! Sasuke has to eat too you know!"  
"But Sakura! He gave it to me and I'm hungry!"  
"He only gave you his ramen because otherwise you will ask him until he gives it to you! You're totally annoying Naruto!"  
"Hey...!"  
"Just stop it..." Sasuke sighed. "Let's go home Naruto. I will walk you home."  
"Oh... Sure... Thanks." Naruto turned a bit red and turned away.  
"Will you walk me home too Sasuke??"  
"No."  
"See you tomorrow Sakura!"  
Sasuke and Naruto walked away and Sakura stayed behind, annoyed.

"Will you stay here tonight?"  
Naruto and Sasuke stood before Naruto's front door. Naruto looked at Sasuke who was staring at a point somewhere behind Naruto.  
"No, I think I will sleep in my own bed tonight."  
"Why? Sasuke, please stay here! I'm alone when you're not..."  
Sasuke silenced Naruto with an intense kiss. Naruto closed his eyes and flung his arms around Sasuke's neck.  
The kiss was way to short, according to Naruto. Sasuke turned around, touched Naruto's cheek the last time and walked away.  
Shaking on his legs Naruto closed the door and sat down on his bed.  
"Sasuke..." The name of Naruto's lover that just kissed him so great came over the same lips that just touched Sasuke's lips.  
"Good night..."

Sasuke looked at his ceiling. Was it better to go home? He was alone now, lonely. It didn't matter.  
Sasuke looked at the calender on his wall. Tomorrow... Tomorrow it's my birthday.  
Sasuke didn't like his birthday, it remembered him om the birthdays that he celebrated with his family. With his mother, his father, and his brother...  
No, it was better not to tell Naruto about his birthday. Just forget about it...

"Goodmorning!"  
"YOU'RE LATE AGAIN KAKASHI-SENSEI!"  
"Sorry, sorry. On my way here I saw a cat that was stuck in a tree and I..."  
"THAT WON'T WORK ON US!"  
"Right... Oh! Before I forget again, happy birthday Sasuke!"  
"Oh... Thanks..."  
Naruto and Sakura staired at Sasuke in disbelief.  
"It's your... birtday?" Naruto was ashamed that he didn't even know that today was Sasuke's birthday.  
"WOW! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE! I haven't got a present for you yet, but after this mission I will get one and, oh! I don't know what you wan't! What would you like..."  
Sakura talked a lot more like this, it's just to annoying to write all that...  
I didn't know about his birthday... I have to get a present or something...  
Naruto and Sasuke were awfully quiet during the mission. Sasuke felt guilty about not telling Naruto about his birthday and Naruto felt guilty about not knowing about it and not having a present.

After the mission everyone except Sakura went home immediately (Sakura went to the shops to buy a present for Sasuke). Naruto was thinking of a present at his way home.  
When Naruto opened his front door he finally thought up an idea. That's it!

There was a knock on the door. Sasuke looked up from the book he was reading and opened the front door.  
There was a big box on the floor, a red rose was on top of it.  
Suspicious, Sasuke walked around the box a few times to check for boobytraps. None.  
Carefully, Sasuke shoved the heavy box inside and closed the door. When he opened the box he was really surprised. Naruto looked up at him, a pink ribbon around his neck and it looked like he was swimming in roses.  
"Happy birthday Sasuke..."  
Sasuke, surprised and... happy, lifted Naruto out of the box, a lot of roses fell on the ground around them.  
"Thanks blonde... Sorry for not telling you about it."  
Naruto took another ribbon from his pocket and put it around Sasuke's arm. Then, Naruto pulled Sasuke closer.  
"I owe you a birthday present you know..."  
"You're the best present I ever had."  
Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke, longer and even more intense than last night.  
"I'm staying at your place tonight."  
Sasuke smiled.  
"I wouldn't want anything else."


	12. The hot springs

**Hi people! Here's a new story again, I wanted to post it a few days ago, but I couldn't get it finished since I've got a lot of homework and there's a test week again next week… cries in despair But, I finished the new chapter Hope you enjoy reading it!  
****Lots of love, tearsbehindthemask**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own this story **

Soft lips kissed Sasuke's neck. Enjoying the feeling of it, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes.  
"Good morning blonde..."  
"Morning." Naruto kissed Sasuke and Sasuke wrapped his arms around his blonde.  
"Did you sleep well?" Sasuke put some of Naruto's hair behind Naruto's ear. Damn, the blonde was really cute in the morning.  
"Of course I slept well." Naruto said smiling. "You were with me. If you're sleeping next to me, I will always sleep well."  
Sasuke tried to hide that he was blushing. Of course, Naruto saw it and looked at Sasuke as if he was looking at a little kitty or something.  
"You're cute when you're blushing." Naruto said, and now it was his turn to blush.  
"You're always cute." Sasuke said with a smile.  
"Thanks." Naruto kissed Sasuke in his neck again.  
"Why are you always kissing me there?" Sasuke asked, when he closed his eyes again, enjoying the touch of Naruto's lips.  
"Because I know you like it." Naruto smiled. "And you get this great look on your face after I kissed you."  
"Well, I know where to kiss you too." Sasuke said teasing.  
Slowly Sasuke moved towards Naruto's ear.  
"No... Sasuke..."  
Sasuke kissed and softly bit Naruto's ear. Naruto also closed his eyes and sighed.  
"Okay, you got me."  
Sasuke laughed.  
"So, what are we going to do today?" Naruto asked.  
"Err… I don't know. We don't have to go on a mission today don't we?"  
"No… no I don't think so. But… Didn't Kakashi say something about going somewhere with the team today?"  
"Now you mention it… I thought so yes…"  
"Shit!"  
"What's wrong Naruto?"  
"If we're going somewhere together, we are probably way too late!"  
"You're right, we should go immediately!"

"You're late!"  
Sasuke and Naruto looked at Sakura, uninterested, because it Kakashi still wasn't there. They weren't late after all.  
"Hi guys!"  
"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura again, of course…  
"Yeah, yeah. Sorry about that, but I…"  
"It's not going to work!"  
"Okay. But… Today is really going to be fun!"  
"What are we going to do, sensei?" Naruto asked eagerly.  
"We are going to a hot springs resort in a neighboring village."  
"WOW! That's great sensei!" Sakura's eyes were sparkling. This was her chance to see more of Sasuke… She grinned.  
"Eh… Sakura?" Sasuke looked at the creepy expression of Sakura.  
"Oh, it's nothing Sasuke." Sakura said, still smiling on the inside.  
"Eh… Okay..."  
"Well, shall we go then?" Kakashi said happily.  
"Sure!" Sakura couldn't wait.  
Naruto secretly looked at Sasuke. This could be an interesting day…

"This is it!" Kakashi said, pointing at a huge building in front of them.  
"Wow… cool." Sakura whispered.  
"It's huge!" Naruto pointed at the springs that could be seen behind the building. "The hot springs in our village are nothing compared to this!"  
Sasuke just kept quiet and looked at the building.  
"Well, shall we go in then?" Kakashi asked smiling.  
"You bet we will!" Sakura said.  
"Okay, but first we will have lunch together. Let's go in."

The building looked even bigger on the inside. A huge hall led to a lot of rooms. An old woman guided the four to a room in the back, close to the springs.  
"The food is there already, enjoy your meal!" The woman smiled and walked away, Naruto eagerly opened the door.  
"Wow!" Naruto immediately sat down besides the table and the others followed his lead.  
"Itudakimasu!"  
The food looked delicious and it tasted even better.  
"I'm curious about dinner here." Naruto said grinning when he was done eating.  
"It's probably even better then this." Kakashi said with a smile.  
"Naruto, do you never stop thinking about food?" Sakura rolled her eyes.  
Sasuke still didn't say anything.  
"I think about other things." Naruto said annoyed. "Like going into the springs now! See you later!"  
Naruto ran out of the room to take his clothes of and dive into the spring.  
"I suppose we're going in too then?" Kakashi said, still looking at the door that Naruto didn't close.  
"Sure!" Sakura said, and she went to the spring that was meant for women, a bit disappointed that she couldn't be with Sasuke in the water.  
Sasuke stood up slowly and followed Kakashi outside. When he took his clothes off in the changing room, he still hadn't said a word.

Naruto was sitting in the spring feeling all warm and fuzzy in the hot water. When would Sasuke come? Sasuke still wasn't here, neither was Kakashi sensei…  
Naruto was alerted by the sound of splashing water. Kakashi came walking into the bath, waving at Naruto.  
"Finally Kakashi-sensei! I'm already here for ages!"  
"Ah, sorry, sorry, but…"  
"There's no need to make up excuses now sensei!" Naruto said irritated, and then: "Where's Sasuke?  
Kakashi looked around.  
"I don't really know, but a second ago he was somewhere behind me, so I think he will be here soon."  
Kakashi sat down and closed his eyes. Naruto kept looking at the entrance of the bath.  
After a few minutes, a silhouette appeared through the clouds above the spring. Sasuke walked into the water, looking down at the little waves he created and walking slowly.  
Naruto blushed, Sasuke had a great body…  
Sasuke sat down somewhere and kept some distance between himself and Naruto.  
Silence. Nobody spoke, they just enjoyed the water.  
After a while Kakashi said: "I'm going to or room again, if I stay in the water any longer I will be cooked."  
Kakashi left and Naruto and Sasuke stayed behind, they were the only ones in the spring.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto suddenly asked. "You didn't say a word to me after this morning!"  
"I… I… It's nothing…" Sasuke said to the water.  
Quickly Naruto swam towards Sasuke and lifted Sasuke's chin so he could look into Sasuke's beautiful dark eyes.  
"What's wrong?" Naruto asked again.  
"I… I… Do you think I'm handsome? Or even a bit beautiful?"  
Naruto fell silent, he really didn't expect something like this… Sasuke's face was serious and maybe… a bit hopeful.  
"Sasuke…" Naruto began, "You're the most handsome and beautiful guy in all of Konoha, probably even in the whole world!"  
Sasuke's eyes sparkled a bit.  
"Do you really think so?... All those girls always talk about my looks but… I… I didn't really know what you thought about me…"  
"Like I said, you're the most handsome and beautiful guy. Do I have to say that again?"  
"No. There's really no need for that." Sasuke said smiling. "Shall I say to you that you're the cutest blonde that walks around in Konoha, or maybe in the whole world?"  
"Well it would be nice." Naruto said laughing.  
"Well, then I just said it."  
Naruto looked at Sasuke, he was teasing him of course. Naruto put his head on Sasuke's shoulder.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Sasuke kissed Naruto's ear.  
"Sasuke! Stop doing that all the time!"  
"Sorry blonde." Sasuke said, kissing Naruto again.  
They both laughed, the afternoon had been great, could dinner be even better?


	13. The invitation

**Hi readers!  
****Finally I've got time to write a new chapter That because I don't have to go to school for two weeks :D VACATION!! I'm so happy (though I kind of screwed up with my tests this week...) But, here's a new chapter, hope you like it!  
****Lots of kisses, Tearsbehindthemask**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! ... No... Are you serious?!**

"Naruto, get out of my bed! The morning is almost over and you're still asleep!"  
Sasuke pushed against Naruto's back, Naruto didn't wake up, he just murmured something and turned around.  
"Naruto, come on! I already made us some breakfast!"  
Naruto still didn't react and Sasuke sighed. There was no other choice but to use that...  
"Naruto..."  
Sasuke kissed Naruto's ear and Naruto woke up with a shiver.  
"Don't do that when I'm still sleeping dammit!"  
"Good morning to you too..."  
Sasuke looked at Naruto's angry face and turned away.  
Naruto suddenly understood that there was no reason for him to be angry and felt ashamed.  
"I'm sorry Sasuke..."  
Naruto sat down on his knees next to Sasuke.  
"I'm sorry..."  
Sasuke looked at Naruto, the blonde was looking at him with his big blue eyes, the sheets of Sasuke's bed were still wrapped around his body. There was no way you couldn't forgive this angel...  
"It's okay."  
Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and kissed his ear.  
"I can do it now you're awake can't I?"  
"Of course." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. "You're the only one that may kiss me."  
"I will remember that." Sasuke whispered and he gave Naruto a long kiss.  
"Breakfast is ready by the way."  
Naruto looked at the table and saw a lot of delicious food.  
"You know you're the best don't you?" Naruto said, looking at the food.  
"Nice to hear that." Sasuke said and he smiled.

There was a knock on the door.  
Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke went to open the door.  
A small and thin guy with a blue cap on his head asked: "Are you Uchiha Sasuke?"  
"Yes." Sasuke said a bit annoyed (He didn't understand the need for a mailman to knock on his door).  
"I've got an invitation for you."  
"An invitation?"  
"Yes, here it is." The mailman gave Sasuke a red envelope and Sasuke looked at it.  
"Who's sending this?"  
"Dunno. I can't read what's in it of course. Have a nice day!"  
Sasuke closed the door and sat down besides the curious Naruto.  
The invitation was a white sheet of paper with red letters written on it.

_Dear Sasuke,  
__We, that would be Sakura and Ino, are giving a party tomorrow.  
__Young ninja's from different villages have received an invitation for this party, so there will be a lot of people and a lot of fun.  
__This party was an idea of Tsunade-sama to let young ninja's meet each other.  
__We hope you will be coming to our party!  
__You're welcome after the sun sets till the time that we will get kicked out.  
__The party will be in the training grounds (the huge building on the east side of the village).  
__See you!  
__Sakura, Ino and Tsunade  
__(Everyone is allowed to bring a girl- or boyfriend)_

Naruto looked at the invitation.  
"I have to look if they brought me an invitation as well!"  
"Well, you problably received one. They say that a lot of people have been invited."  
Sasuke still looked at the invitation in his hand.  
"Will you go?" Naruto asked curious.  
"Don't think so. It's such nonsense..."  
"But I wanna go!" Naruto looked at Sasuke and stood up. "Gotta check my own invitation." Naruto said, and he kissed Sasuke goodbye. "I'm coming back with my invitation. See you later."  
"Yes... See you later."  
Naruto disappeared through the door and Sasuke sighed. He didn't like party's at all... The girls would be all over him again... But Naruto wanted to go. Did that mean that he had to go too?

A soft knock at the door.  
Naruto was back, Sasuke thought smiling. He opened the door and yes, Naruto was there again.  
"Naruto what's wrong?" Sasuke saw Naruto's face and knew that he was sad about something.  
"They didn't send me an invitation..." Naruto said, while he sat down on Sasuke's bed.  
"They didn't... But why? I can't see a reason to..."  
"They just don't like me. Sakura and Ino I mean..."  
"No Naruto, I'm sure that's not..."  
"Sasuke. You don't have to comfort me. I always knew they didn't like me."  
Sasuke's heart was breaking by seeing his blonde's sad face.  
He had to find a solution…  
That's it!  
"Hey, Naruto."  
"Hmm...?"  
"They say that girl- or boyfriends are allowed don't they?"  
Naruto looked at Sasuke, he was kind of confused.  
"But if people knew about our relationship… Then… Well… You can imagine I think…"  
"Yes… That sure is a problem…" Sasuke looked out of the window and thought about it. Was there another option?  
"I know!" Naruto suddenly yelled and he disappeared in a little cloud.  
"Naruto?! What the hell are you…"  
Sasuke stared at the point were Naruto just vanished. The smoke disappeared and in front of him stood…  
"So, what do you think?" a girly voice asked.  
"Naruto… WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TRANSFORMING INTO A NAKED WOMAN IN MY HOUSE?!"  
Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he had just seen a ghost.  
"Ah, but Sasuke… Don't you think I'm pretty?" Naruto used his cute face again and kissed Sasuke.  
"Doesn't work when you look like a woman, Naruto… I like your own appearance more."  
"But I'm cute like this too, don't you think? We can go to the party together and say that I'm your new girlfriend."  
Sasuke looked at Naruto.  
"Won't work. You still have the whisker scars on your face. They would immediately recognize you. Also because you always use this technique in public. The people already know that you can transform into this female form…"  
"But… I can use make-up… And change my hair style… What do you think?"  
"I think you need to change into your male form or put some clothes on, that's what I think."  
"Why? You can't resist me can't you?" Naruto said teasing, and he kissed Sasuke's neck.  
"NARUTO! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON BEFORE THE NEIGHBOURS SEE YOU!"  
"Oh… So that was the reason." Naruto grinned. "I don't have any girls clothes, you know that don't you? Or do you think that I'm walking around in girls clothes at night?"  
"Of course I don't Naruto. I saw you in your pajamas at night didn't I?" Sasuke said teasing.  
"Sure."  
"But… I think I have some stuff of my mother somewhere… I thought there were a few dresses… Maybe some make-up…"  
Naruto waited while Sasuke looked in a lot of old boxes.  
After a few minutes Sasuke yelled: "Found it!" from behind a bunch of boxes.  
Naruto walked to Sasuke and saw a big box in front of Sasuke.  
"This is some stuff that I just couldn't throw away… Because…"  
"It's okay Sasuke." Naruto hugged Sasuke and after that, Sasuke took the box to the table.  
"You should wear a nice dress when you want to go to that party… We can't let you walk in some old-fashioned one can't we?"  
After getting out some dark dresses, Sasuke took out a red dress that looked okay.  
"What do you think of this?" Sasuke asked, showing the dress to Naruto.  
"I want a shorter dress. Don't you think that's better for a party?"  
Sasuke sighed. All the people would think that he was dating some cheap chick.  
"All right… I will get scissors."  
Naruto put on the dress and Sasuke cut it shorter.  
"Perfect." Naruto said happily. "Do you think I look cute like this?"  
"No." Sasuke said. "But it's not terrible either."  
"And do you have some make-up?"  
Sasuke looked in the box and found some foundation and lipstick.  
"This should be enough."  
"And eh… How do I put this stuff on my face?"  
Sasuke looked at the make-up, he didn't even thought about that…  
"I think I saw my mother doing this a long time ago…"  
Sasuke took the foundation and hid Naruto's scars with it. After that he put on the lipstick (this was a bit harder and took a few minutes).  
"Done." Sasuke said, admiring his work.  
"Let me see!"  
Sasuke searched for a mirror and showed Naruto his face.  
"I look hot." Naruto commented.  
Both of the boys laughed and Naruto (who lost his concentration) changed into a boy again.  
At the sight of seeing Naruto wearing lipstick, Sasuke couldn't stop laughing anymore.  
"This party better be something." Naruto said, when he saw Sasuke, almost choking in his own laugh.

**Yes, I finally finished this chapter! :D  
****Next time in 'Valentine's day': The party!  
****What will happen there? XD  
****Thanks for reading this anyway :D**


	14. The party

**Hi readers! Sorry that I didn't update my story sooner or answer the reviews, but I was gone for a week with my dad's boat so I had no internet or anything… Now, finally I'm back home and I can post the new chapter. Hope you like the story and enjoy 'The party' :p!  
Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! (and I suck in playing the Naruto game on my Wii XD)**

"Sasuke! What time is it?"  
"Eh…" Sasuke looked outside and saw that it slowly turned dark outside. "It's almost time I think."  
"Where's my dress?"  
Sasuke grinned, Naruto who was asking for a dress… It sounded really funny.  
"I've got you're dress here."  
Naruto appeared out of the bathroom wearing blue underwear, his hair still wet from the shower.  
"I'm sorry to say this Naruto, but I think you have to choose different underwear. When you wear a dress you shouldn't see your underwear you know…" Sasuke tried hard not to laugh, the whole situation was pretty funny.  
"Do I look like a guy who owns women's underwear?" Naruto asked annoyed.  
"Nope. Well, turn into your female form, you have to put your dress on."  
Naruto sighed and transformed into a woman again. A woman in a blue underwear this time.  
"Here you go."  
Sasuke helped Naruto to put his dress on and then walked away to search for the make-up.  
When Sasuke returned with the make-up, Naruto's underwear wasn't showing anymore.  
"So you do own women's underwear!" Sasuke said laughing.  
"No I don't. I just cut my underpants a bit shorter."  
And indeed, there were little pieces of blue fabric visible on the floor.  
"We're really inventive these days aren't we?"  
"Yes. Will you put my make-up on now?"  
"Sure."  
Sasuke, more skilled with the lipstick now, put on Naruto's make-up and remembered that they still had to change Naruto's hair style.  
"What should we do with your hair?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto's long blonde hair.  
"Eh… We could cut it a bit shorter…"  
"Don't you think that would be a shame?"  
"Well… maybe a bit… But at least they won't recognize me with shorter hair."  
And again, Sasuke discovered that scissors were very handy.  
"Well, I think you're ready for the party now."  
Naruto admired himself… or herself… in the mirror.  
"Well, do I look hot enough to be your girlfriend?" Naruto asked smiling.  
"Like I said, I like your real self a lot more… But you can come with me to the party like this."  
"Thanks. Shouldn't you change for the party now?"  
"No. I'm not going to change, I will just wear these clothes like always."  
"Whatever you want. Shall we go then?"  
"Ladies first." Sasuke said smiling.  
"Thanks darling." Naruto said, trying not to laugh.

"Sasuke!! It's great that you're…" Ino stopped talking when she saw Naruto.  
"Who's your… girlfriend?" Sakura asked shocked.  
"This is… Uh… This is… My girlfriend."  
Ino and Sakura looked like they could faint any moment.  
"So… What's… What's her name?"  
"Uh…" Shit! They didn't even think about a name for Naruto!  
"My name is Rukia." Naruto said with a big smile. (_I'm sorry, my creativity left me and I just watched an episode of bleach XD)  
_"Oh… Welcome… Rukia… I just have to eh…. Go now…" Sakura turned away and Ino followed her. They didn't expect Sasuke to come with a girlfriend…  
"Did you see there faces!" Naruto said laughing, when they entered the building. "It's just too funny."  
"Yeah… It's pretty funny."  
The building was huge, party lights and garlands covered the ceiling.  
There were a lot of people invited, not only ninja's from Konoha but also from the hidden village of sand and other villages.  
"Isn't that Gaara?" Naruto suddenly asked.  
Sasuke looked at the direction that Naruto was pointing at. Gaara stood next to the table with food and drinks with his siblings Kankurou and Temari.  
"Yes that's Gaara. Who invited him?"  
"Wait, wait. They invited Gaara, Kankurou and Temari… But they didn't invite me!? What's wrong with Sakura and Ino?!"  
"Shhh blonde. You're here as my girlfriend tonight. Remember?" Sasuke kissed Naruto, but it wasn't like other times. Sasuke couldn't wait for this party to end, Naruto would change into himself again and the kisses would be great again.  
"Is that Sasuke… With a girlfriend?"  
Lots of girls where whispering in little groups, did the hottest guy in Konoha have a girlfriend?  
"I think that lots of girls here will be very depressed after tonight."  
Sasuke and Naruto turned around and saw a smiling Shikamaru.  
"Hi Sasuke and… what's your name?"  
"I'm Rukia." Naruto said blushing.  
"All those girls are really jealous. You're lucky that this isn't shuriken training, I bet you wouldn't have survived longer than five minutes.  
"Uh… No, I don't think so either."  
"Well, I will leave you two alone now." Shikamaru said with a look at Temari. "I think I will get something to drink."  
"Yeah right." Naruto giggled.  
"See you." Sasuke said and Shikamaru left.  
"Well, shall we dance?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, waiting for his answer.  
"Well… Eh… I…"  
"LADY'S AND GENTLEMEN!"  
Sasuke and Naruto looked around and found the source of the sound. A half-drunk Tsunade stood on the stage with a microphone.  
"Welcome on this great party! Thanks for coming all of you… all of you… kiddo's?" Tsunade hiccupped and red blushes were visible on her cheeks.  
"Of curse… I mean course…." Tsunade giggled. "A party isn't a party wizhout… whizjout… without sake! Alcohol and thus sake is very very good… So I have a lot of sake here! Pvart… Party on kiddo's!"  
Tsunade's speech was received with a lot of cheering. The bottles of sake were opened immediately, alcohol works pretty well for a bunch of partying teenagers.  
"So, will you dance with me Sasuke?" Naruto said, coming back to the point.  
"I… Eh… I will get a few bottles of sake. Wait here!"  
Sasuke disappeared in the crowd and returned a minute later with some sake bottles in his hands.  
"Cheers." Sasuke said, holding his opened bottle in the air.  
"Cheers love." Naruto said, and they both began drinking.

"Na… Ru… Rukiaaaaaa! Will, willou… Will you get of that bar pleaseeee?" Sasuke's head finally cleared up a bit and he saw Naruto… or Rukia dancing on the bar.  
"No, no, no, mister Uchiha. You don't want to dance with me, so I dance by myself."  
Yes, Naruto and Sasuke were a bit drunk. Actually, everybody was drunk.  
"You… really got yourself some… girl Sasuke!"  
Lee appeared behind Sasuke, a bottle of sake in his hand.  
"I sure did." Sasuke murmured.  
Sasuke and Lee stared at Naruto, still dancing on the cheerful music. When Sasuke looked around he saw that they weren't the only guys looking at Naruto.  
"Come on Rukia! Get of the… the bar please…?" Sasuke sounded a bit desperate.  
"Will you dance with me then?" Naruto asked without stopping with his dance.  
"Well… I uh… Owkay…. I will… dance with you."  
"Finally!"  
Naruto jumped of the bar in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke, who didn't expect this, lost his balance and fell, Naruto fell on Sasuke. Then they were both on the ground, Naruto smiled and immediately took this chance to kiss Sasuke passionately.  
Two screams sounded in the back of the building and Sakura and Ino both passed out. Sasuke kissing another girl was just too much, and the bottles of sake they drank weren't really helping.  
Sasuke and Naruto were back on their feet now and Naruto started to dance. If Sasuke could think clearly, he would've known that Naruto's dance wasn't really good for his reputation (Naruto wasn't afraid of any physical contact), but everybody was drunk. So hopefully, everybody would have forgotten about this in the morning.  
Sasuke, influenced by the sake, started dancing too and felt really happy.  
After a while, Sasuke thought he danced enough and whispered something in Naruto's ear.  
Naruto smiled seductive and holding hands, they began to walk towards the exit. On their way they passed Tsunade (she was really drunk and talking about her first boyfriend or something), Lee (even more drunk than Tsunade, who was hugging the still unconscious body of Sakura) and Shikamaru (who was kissing Temari like he would die if he ever stopped). Finally they reached the exit and Naruto changed in his real form again.  
"Damn, being a girl is pretty… pretty… tiring..."  
"I'm glad you're a boy." Sasuke said and he kissed Naruto.  
"Na… Naruto… Is that you? And… and… Sasuke?!"  
Shocked, the boys turned around. Ino stood in the exit, holding two bottles of sake.  
"You… You…" Ino's eyes turned away and she fell on the floor.  
"Whoops…" Naruto laughed. Sasuke also laughed.  
"Don't think she… will re… remember eny… anything tomorrow."  
"Thank… Thank god for… Alcohol…"  
Sasuke lifted Naruto and wobbled a bit.  
"I will take you home darling." Sasuke said smiling.  
"Will you stay with me then?" Naruto asked caressing Sasuke's face.  
"The whole night." Sasuke said smiling.

Sasuke looked at the ceiling, he was on Naruto's bed feeling a bit weird. Probably the alcohol.  
"Sasuke?" Naruto walked into the room, still wearing his red dress.  
"What is it blonde?"  
"I can't get my dress off. Can you help me?"  
"Of course." Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto closer when he sat down on the bed.  
Slowly Sasuke pulled the zipper on Naruto's back, the red dress fell on the ground and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto.  
Every doubt disappeared because of the alcohol. Sasuke kissed Naruto's ear and after that he kissed the rest of Naruto's beautiful body.  
"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered. "I knew that I wouldn't wear that dress in the morning."  
"I rather see you without the dress blonde…"  
Outside, the moon shined and there was nothing to break the silence. In the party building, music still played and everybody still had fun. In Naruto's room, Naruto and Sasuke discovered, the beauty of true love…

**Damn, isn't alcohol great ? XD When I started writing this chapter I really didn't have this ending in my mind but… I kind of like it **


	15. A mission? Today?

**Hi readers, I don't have a lot to say today… Except that I'm really, really tired… (It's not very good to sleep only a few hours I guess XD) But the week was great :D! Don't really like that I have to go to school again though... Well, enjoy the new chapter!  
Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask**

Naruto opened his eyes, his head hurt. Next to him, Naruto could hear the slow breath of Sasuke.  
So he did stay with me… Naruto thought smiling.  
Naruto tried to get up but fell back on the bed immediately, he felt really, really sick.  
"I will never drink again…" Naruto whispered, holding his head in both hands.  
When Naruto's head cleared up a bit, he noticed he was naked.  
"What the…" Naruto removed the sheets from Sasuke and blushed when he saw that Sasuke was also naked.  
Must have been a great night… Naruto thought. It's a pity that I can't remember it really well…  
Naruto felt sick again, he had to run to the toilet and emptied his stomach.  
"I will never, ever drink again…"  
"Me neither…"  
Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke, who also didn't look very healthy.  
Naruto flushed the toilet and crawled up.  
"I feel sick." Naruto said while he held Sasuke tight.  
"Yeah, me too. But I also feel… A bit… Happy…"  
Naruto looked up to Sasuke.  
"It was a great night blonde…" Sasuke whispered, kissing Naruto's forehead.  
"I wouldn't know actually, it's all a bit… Blurred…"  
"You'll probably remember when you feel better." Sasuke said while he stroked Naruto's hair. "Let's get back to bed now. We can stay in bed all day and sleep a bit."  
"I would love that."  
Sasuke supported Naruto a bit and they both got back to bed again. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and closed his eyes.  
"Sleep well blonde." Sasuke whispered.  
"Sleep well…" Naruto mumbled.

Somebody knocked at the door. Again, again, again and again…  
"The sound is too damn loud!" Naruto muttered and he hid his head under the pillow.  
"Somebody's at the door." Sasuke whispered. "You have to open it, this is your house!"  
"Damn your right."  
Naruto removed the pillow and climbed out of the bed.  
"Put some clothes on." Sasuke said.  
"Yeah that would be a good idea... You hide under the sheets."  
"Of course blonde."  
Naruto walked to the door, with a lot of effort, and opened it.  
"Finally! I thought you would never open the door."  
"Sa… Sakura? What are you doing here?"  
Naruto looked at Sakura and saw that she also felt the consequences of drinking a lot of sake.  
"Had to come and get you. Kakashi says that we've got a new mission… You look awful by the way. Are you sick?"  
"Eh… Kind of…"  
"Are you wearing Sasuke's pants?"  
"Huh… What?" Naruto looked down and saw that he was indeed wearing Sasuke's pants. Stressed, he tried to think of some excuse.  
"No I just bought them." It was a silly excuse but luckily, Sakura didn't want too think to much cause her head was also hurting like hell.  
"Well… Whatever… But do you have any idea where Sasuke is? He wasn't home just now…" Sakura said worried.  
Naruto grinned.  
"Maybe he went home with the blonde that he came to the party with."  
Sakura, too shocked to remember that Naruto didn't even come to the party, looked like she turned into a statue.  
"N… No…"  
"I will look for Sasuke and then I will come to go on that damn mission."  
Naruto sighed.  
"See you later Sakura."  
"Yeah… yeah see you later…"  
Naruto closed the door and walked back to his bed.  
Sasuke appeared above the sheets.  
"Now she thinks that I slept with the female version of you! That's just…"  
"Don't panic love, maybe she will stop stalking you when she thinks that you have a girlfriend."  
"Well… I hope so." Sasuke still looked a bit worried.  
Trying to cheer Sasuke up, Naruto kissed Sasuke. Sasuke pulled Naruto back on the bed and made sure that he couldn't get off.  
"We have a mission, Sasuke." Naruto said while Sasuke stroked Naruto's chest with one of his fingers.  
"They could wait a bit longer don't they?" Sasuke said seductive.  
"I don't think so." Naruto said sad, "Sakura might suspect something when she starts thinking clearly."  
Sasuke looked disappointed.  
"Is there really no way to persuade you?" Sasuke whispered. Slowly and tender he licked Naruto's ear.  
Naruto trembled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke.  
"I'm sorry Sasuke… I would really want to stay with you here a bit longer, but we really have to go."  
Disappointed, Sasuke let Naruto go. Naruto placed a soft kiss in Sasuke's neck and whispered: "When we have time, you can come back to me again."  
It took some time to find the right clothes, that because last night's clothes were all over the floor. Naruto's red dress, Sasuke's shirt, two forehead protectors and the underwear of both Sasuke and Naruto were spread on the floor around Naruto's bed.  
When Naruto finally took his own clothes out of his closet and put them on, Sasuke and Naruto could leave for the new mission.  
"No, wait. Naruto, we can't go on a mission like this."  
"Think you've got a point there... My head feels like it's going to explode... But what do you wan't to do about it?"  
"Lots of water... Do you have some ice?"  
"Yeah, it's in there..." Naruto waved towards the kitchen.  
Sasuke walked to the kitchen and came back with a big bowl of water, ice cubes were drifting on top of it. When the bowl was on the table, Sasuke walked to the kitchen again and came back with two glasses.  
"Now, drink."  
"I'm not really thirsty actually..."  
"Just drink Naruto!"

Naruto held his head and stared at Kakashi.  
"We have to guard a princess? Today? Can't she just… Wait one day or something?"  
"No, Naruto, the princess has to travel to a village which is located at the other side of a huge forest. Assassins could hide easily and then I'm not even speaking about the big chance to get lost. It is of great importance that she gets to the village safely, cause she has to sign a peace agreement there. Any questions?"  
"Yes." Sakura raised her hand, she still looked a bit pale but not as sick as first. "Will there be any other guards next to us, or are we the only ones?"  
"We're the only ones." Kakashi said smiling. "They can't miss any soldiers in their village so we will be the only ones to protect the princess."  
"Great… Even more work to do…" Naruto muttered.  
"So, let's go!" Kakashi said, who didn't hear Naruto's last complaints.  
Everyone prepared and in a flash, team Kakashi disappeared between the trees.

"These are my guards? Oh my god... You clearly want me dead don't you?"  
The princess that team Kakashi had to guard had bright blue hair and blue eyes, she was dressed in a sand-coloured dress that made her skin look even paler then it was.  
"No princess, it's nothing like that..." The advisor of the princess stood next to the princess, an old man in grey robes.  
"What? We're not enough for you? I'm sorry miss princess, but just be happy that we came here!" Naruto was irritated, why did all the people they had to guard had an attitude like this...  
"Don't you dare, speaking to me like that! I'm a princess, I can send you home immediately!" The princess turned a bit red while she screamed, and Naruto's face had the same colour.  
"Just send me home! I already have this freakin' headache, so I will be happy when I don't have to listen to your annoying voice anymore!"  
Sasuke took Naruto's wrist and looked him in the eyes. His lips formed the word 'no'.  
Naruto sighed and nodded.  
"I'm sorry princess, I didn't mean to say those things..."  
"Hmpf..." The princess turned around and started to walk. "Let's go then. If I can't get guards better then this, we have to go."  
"That girl..." Naruto whispered angrily.  
"Just don't say anything, okay blonde?" Sasuke whispered back.  
"I'm only doing this for you..." Naruto said, and he walked after the princess and his other teammates.

"I'm tired. I need to rest. And I want some food. Now!"  
Kakashi sighed, he knew that there was no other way to deal with this then just giving this kid what she wanted.  
"Okay, we will make camp here today. Naruto, will you... Where's Naruto?" Kakashi looked around and Sasuke pointed somewhere behind him.  
"He's a bit sick."  
Naruto, who was throwing up in the bushes, felt miserable. All day long, he had this terrible headache. Also, he wondered how Sasuke and Sakura could go on like this. Was he really the one that drank most of the sake?  
Naruto walked back to the others, he saw the worried look on Sasuke's face, which he hid from the others.  
"Is somebody going to make some food for me or not?!" The princess asked angrily.  
"I will make something for you." Sakura said, with a fake smile on her face.  
"Thank you. Finally somebody that listens to me."  
"I'll go and check the environment." Kakashi said. "Naruto, build up the tents. Sasuke, you've got first watch."  
The boys nodded and Kakashi disappeared between the trees that surrounded them.  
While the scent of food was in the air, Naruto sat down besides the fire that Sakura made. The princess and Sakura were on the other side of the fire, Sakura was working on the food and the princess looked at Sasuke.  
"He's pretty good-looking." the princess said after a while. "Maybe I'll make him my boyfriend."  
"What?" Naruto looked at the princess in shock. When he remembered that he shouldn't react that way, he looked at Sasuke and said: "Last night, at the party in our village, he had a girlfriend with him. I don't think that you'll have a big chance."  
The princess looked suspicious at Naruto.  
"I'm better then all the girlfriends that he ever had." the princess then said.  
Naruto turned a bit red and Sakura was clearly trying to hold her angry feelings. Then, Sasuke walked to the fire and sat down next to Naruto.  
"Is the food ready?" he asked.  
"Yes, Sasuke-kun. Here's some for you."  
Sakura passed Sasuke a bowl of soup and then gave the others their bowles.  
"Itudakimasu!"  
Everybody was silent while they ate their soup. The princess was looking at Sasuke.  
"So Sasuke, what do you think? Do you want to be my boyfriend?" she suddenly asked.  
Sakura and Naruto dropped their bowles immediately. Shocked, they stared at the princess. How could the princess ask this, while she didn't even talked to Sasuke?  
Sasuke looked at the princess.  
"No." he said, and he ate the last bit of soup.  
Sakura and Naruto sighed. Of course, there was no way that Sasuke would say yes.  
"Hi guys, having fun?"  
Everybody (except Sasuke of course) was scared to death when Kakashi suddenly appeared next to the fire.  
"Don't you dare to scare me like that, do you hear me?!" the princess screamed.  
"Sorry, sorry." Kakashi smiled and looked at the sky. "It's time for the princess to go to bed I think. And we have to decide who sleeps in what tent... We've got three tents... Sakura, you sleep with the princess in that tent." Kakashi pointed at the biggest tent. "I'll sleep in the smallest tent... And Naruto, you'll sleep in that tent with Sasuke."  
Sakura looked jealous at Naruto and secretely, Naruto and Sasuke smiled at each other.  
"Well, princess, go to sleep in your tent. Sakura, you can go to sleep too. Guys, I will take first watch, it's your turn when I come back. See you later!" Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the girls disappeared in their tent.  
Naruto smiled at Sasuke and they went to their own tent. Both of the boys lay down under their blankets and Sasuke gave Naruto a long good night kiss while Naruto caressed Sasuke's black hair.  
When the boys stopped kissing, they rolled back to their own side of the tent. No way that Kakashi could see them like this.  
"See you next watch." Naruto whispered.  
"Good night, love." Sasuke whispered back.


	16. A night in the forest

**Hi people! New chapter, new chapter!! coughs Sorry. I'm a bit annoying today XD This chapter is a bit short, sorry I didn't have a lot of time, but I still wanted to post it today  
I thought of this story together with a friend of mine It was night, almost morning actually, and we were talking about Sasuke and Naruto, and what would be really cute... Well I can't say a lot more now, otherwise I will spoil this chapter Enjoy reading!!  
Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (I forgot to say that last chapter :p so another time:) I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!**

"Time to wake up!"  
Sasuke woke up when he heard the sound of someone opening their tent. Kakashi stood in the tent opening with a smile on his face.  
"Okay, I'm coming. I will wake this one."  
Naruto was still fast asleep, his mouth a bit open and his thumb on his lips. He looked absolutely adorable.  
"I didn't hear or see any dangerous things, so I will go to my tent now. We will walk further when the morning comes."  
"All right." Sasuke yawned and Kakashi disappeared. When Sasuke heard the zipper of Kakashi's tent, he decided to wake Naruto.  
"Naruto..." Sasuke kissed Naruto's thumb that was still on his lips.  
"Hmmm...?" Naruto moved a bit and opened his eyes.  
"It's our turn to keep watch now." Sasuke whispered. "Come on."  
Naruto sat up and held Sasuke's arm, trying to not fall back down. Sasuke stroked Naruto's blonde hair and kissed him on his cheek.  
Naruto just wanted to kiss Sasuke when there was the sound of footsteps in front of their tent. Shocked, the boys let go of each other.  
"Sasuke-chan..."  
WHAT THE HELL?! NOBODY calls Sasuke Sasuke-chan! Naruto saw a look of horror on Sasuke's face.  
"Sasuke? Are you still in there?"  
The tent opened and there was the princess, dressed in a short white dress with lace and silk. Full of surprise, Naruto and Sasuke stared at the girl.  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Naruto suddenly yelled.  
"Tsss... Why are you screaming for gods sake? I'm not here for you anyway. I need to talk to Sasuke-chan." The princess looked at Sasuke in a way that should be seductive, but what looked really freaky...  
"I don't need to talk to you." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "We have to guard you remember. And it's our turn now. So just go back to bed and leave us alone."  
"Ah, but Sasuke... I'm wearing this just for you! Don't you like it? I'm looking hot, just admit it!"  
The princess crawled towards Sasuke and Naruto hit her on her head.  
"Don't come to close to Sasuke, dammit." he muttered through his teeth.  
The princess looked angrily at Naruto.  
"Why did you do that?" she screamed. "You're not his girlfriend or anything anyway, so don't get in my way!"  
"What's happening over here?" Kakashi appeared in the tent opening again. When he saw the princess in the tent he sighed. "It's not a good thing as a girl to enter a boys tent. Especially not when you're wearing something like that..." Kakashi pointed at the princess' dress, the little nearly-invisible (but still visible) red blushes on his face told the boys that he liked the dress.  
"But I wanted to be with Sasuke-chan! He's the one that I trust most of these three." She gave Naruto a foul look.  
"Sasuke... Chan...?" Kakashi looked confused.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry sensei, I must've fallen asleep when she..."  
Sakura also appeared in the tent opening. When she saw the princess so close to 'her' Sasuke, her face showed that she was pretty pissed of.  
"It's time for you to go to bed again." Kakashi said to the princess.  
The princess, angry, but knowing that there was no use in arguing sighed.  
"Then I'll have to leave you, my dear Sasuke-chan."  
It was clearly visible that Sasuke was angry, though he tried to hide that of course...  
"So you two go to bed, and you two will take watch."  
Everybody except Naruto nodded.  
"Now will all of you please get OUT OF OUR TENT!" he yelled angrily.

"You take the north side, I'll take the south."  
Sasuke disappeared into the forest and Naruto ran the other way. It was really lonely to walk here without Sasuke or anybody else... Then an idea appeared into Naruto's head. He made a shadow clone of himself and sat down under a tree.  
"It's pretty dark here..." the clone said, a bit afraid.  
"Oh yeah... But, everything for the mission, right? Though I can't stand that stupid princess..."  
"No she's a bitch really..."  
"What? You know her too?"  
The clone sighed.  
"I'm you, remember!"  
Naruto laughed a bit ashamed and stared into the distance.  
"But... the princess likes Sasuke... I can't have that... She just... Needs to stay away from... My Sasuke. My raven..."  
"So I'm really yours, right?"  
Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke, standing on a branch of the tree.  
"Sasuke... I..."  
Sasuke jumped down and kneeled in front of Naruto.  
"It's okay blonde." he whispered, and he kissed Naruto passionately.  
Naruto's clone looked at the boys, a bit blushing.  
Sasuke sat down next to Naruto, and Naruto crawled as close to Sasuke as possible. Naruto's clone looked at Sasuke and decided that he could do it too.  
The clone sat down on the other side of Sasuke, his hands holding Sasuke's shirt tightly.  
Surprised, Sasuke looked at the clone.  
"It doesn't matter." the real Naruto said. "We're the same."  
After a wink between the two Naruto's, they both kissed Sasuke in his neck at the same time.  
Sasuke closed his eyes and shivered.  
The real Naruto then kissed Sasuke while the clone kissed Sasuke's ear.  
"You know, there is a limit to how much Naruto one person can handle." Sasuke whispered, when they finished the kiss.  
"Then we still have to find that limit." Naruto whispered back with a naughty smile on his face.  
The two Naruto's took of Sasuke's shirt and kissed his strong body.  
"Did we find the limit yet?" Naruto asked teasing.  
"Im still thinking about it." Sasuke said smiling. "But now, you're not getting enough attention."  
Sasuke pulled the real Naruto closer and softly bit his ear.  
Naruto let out a cat-like purring noise and his clone disappeared with a little bang.  
The boys stared at the place where Naruto's clone just vanished.  
"Well, I already thought that one Naruto was the limit." Sasuke said smiling and he pulled Naruto closer to him again.  
Sasuke took of Naruto's shirt and teased him by tickling him.  
Naruto 'catched' Sasuke by holding him so tight that he couldn't go anywhere.  
"Sasuke..." he said sulking. "There's no need to keep watch now, right? We could 'watch' over here..."  
"We'll stay here tonight." Sasuke kissed Naruto. "And this time, you won't forget about it."  
Naruto smiled and the boys fell on the ground, embracing and kissing each other.  
Hidden by the darkness of the night, only watched by the trees...


	17. Protect the princess

**Hi people! I'm so sorry for the late update... :( but... here's a new chapter again I couldn't write a new chapter because I had a lot of homework (again...) and I was kind of depressed. Writing love a love story while you're depressed doesn't work :s But I finished the chapter now so enjoy reading!! :D**

**Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! (But I will cosplay Naruto when my outfit is here )**

"Sasuke... Kiss me one more time... Please?... Sasuke?"  
Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. Sasuke wasn't with him...  
"Sasuke?" Naruto stood up and saw his shirt on the ground, quickly he put it on and walked around a bit. Did Sasuke go back to the tents without him?  
"Sasuke!? Where are you?"  
So Sasuke really left without him... Why would he do that? It's not normal to leave him all alone after a great night!  
"SASUKE!!"  
"Shhhh..."  
A hand was gently placed on Naruto's mouth.  
"You will make the others hear you like that."  
Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke's smiling face for a second, after that their lips greeted each other for a long time.  
"There's no way that I would leave you alone, blonde." Sasuke said smiling. "I just got some food. Told Kakashi that you fell asleep during watch."  
"That's not..." Naruto turned a bit red.  
"Well, it's better that they think that than that they know the truth right?"  
"That's right..."  
There was a silence.  
"Well, let's eat now, right?" Sasuke took some food out of his pockets and sat down.  
Naruto sat down next to Sasuke and crawled closer to him.  
Together the boys ate their breakfast and listened to the songs that the birds sang.  
"Are the others still asleep?"  
Sasuke shook his head.  
"They're probably eating their own breakfast now."  
"Okay..." Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sighed. "Why are we here on this stupid mission? I mean... Who would ever want to kidnap that terrible princess?!"  
"Naruto..." Sasuke cupped Naruto's chin in his hands. "Don't question our missions. Just do your best and listen to Kakashi-sensei."  
"But..."  
"Shhh..."  
Sasuke kissed Naruto and Naruto put his chin on Sasuke's shoulder.  
"I just want an important mission. Not some stupid one like this..."  
"I know blonde... But we're on this mission now, so we need to do our best."  
"O... Okay then..."  
"Well, let's go back then. We still have to get that stupid girl out of the forest."  
"Yeah... you're right... Let's go."

'"Sasuke-chan!!" The princess ran towards Sasuke as soon as she saw him.  
"We're back." Naruto said through his clenched teeth, standing before Sasuke to hold the princess back a bit.  
"Did you fall asleep during watch?" Sakura walked towards Naruto, an angry look on her face.  
"Well... I...'' Naruto didn't like it that the others thought that he fell asleep during watch... Though he did fell asleep at some time. After the great time he had with Sasuke... But still, falling asleep during watch made him look stupid.  
"Luckily Sasuke was around to protect me of course!!" the princess slipped past Naruto and flung her arms around Sasuke.  
"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto yelled.  
Sakura stared at the princess, trying not to attack her.  
Sasuke pushed the princess away.  
"Don't touch me. You have no right to do that."  
The princess looked angry.  
"Nobody rejects me! Especially not more than once! Smart people know that they should obey me!"  
"Than that would mean that I'm not smart. A princess wouldn't fall in love with a stupid guy right?"  
"Enough for now!" Kakashi appeared next to the princess. "It's time for us to get going again. If we walk the whole day, I think we're out of the forest by nightfall."  
"Naruto and I will go first, we will check if everything is safe."  
"Okay, I'm counting on you two, Sasuke, Naruto."  
Kakashi sent the two boys away and they disappeared between the trees.

"Are you doing this to be alone with me, or just to get away from that princess?"  
Sasuke looked at Naruto, who walked on his right side.  
"A bit of both I think."  
Naruto stared at the ground.  
"What's wrong blonde? You're looking so down today..."  
Sasuke put his arm around Naruto.  
"It's nothing." Naruto said, leaning against Sasuke.  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
"No! No! Not at all..."  
"Than what is it?"  
"It's nothing." Naruto kissed Sasuke.  
"Well... Okay... If you say it's nothing..."  
Naruto hugged Sasuke for some time until Sasuke said that it was time to go.  
"If we won't move on, the others will be here soon. Then we can't act like this anymore."  
"Sure."  
Naruto took Sasuke's hand and Sasuke caressed Naruto's hand with his finger.  
"Let's go."  
Holding hands, Sasuke and Naruto jumped from tree to tree. There was no danger to be seen.  
"This was a useless mission after all." Naruto muttered.  
"There are no useless missions Naruto. Though this one isn't really great either... Especially that princess girl..." Sasuke shivered.  
"She should just stay away from you." Naruto said, looking angry. "You don't like her anyway. Can't she see that?"  
"Are you afraid that she will take me away from you?" Sasuke asked.  
"No! Why would I be? I mean... You..." Naruto blushed a bit.  
"Don't worry blonde. I don't like her. You're the only one for me."  
Naruto blushed even more now, though it was for another reason.  
"Okay... You're the only one for me to... I can't think of life without you anymore, actually."  
Sasuke smiled.  
"Life is certainly boring without you."  
Then Sasuke heard something suspicious, there was some sound in the trees around them. And that coudn't be caused by wind, cause there was no wind.  
"I think that we'll get company." Sasuke whispered.  
Naruto looked around in surprise. "Who?"  
"I don't know. But we should get back to the others."  
Quickly the boys disappeared between the leaves of the trees, they went back to inform the others. The sound in the trees changed and silent voices sounded from high above the ground.

"What did you say?"  
Naruto and Sasuke joined with Kakashi and the others again.  
"I thought so. I sensed danger today. I just didn't know if it was really there." Kakashi looked troubled.  
"But there is danger." Sakura said worried. "What will we do?"  
Kakashi thought about it for a minute.  
"Everyone will guard the princess now, each of you guard one side, I will walk before you."  
"I'm sorry but, what the hell is going on?"  
The princess sat on a rock, she looked really irritated and was rubbing her feet.  
"There could be a possibility that we will be attacked. All of us will guard you now."  
"Oh my god... You can handle them right? I mean, I don't wanna die in this stupid forest."  
"We will protect you." Kakashi said patiently. "Now, let's go."

There was a rustle in the trees. Team Kakashi looked alarmed.  
The sound of something flying through the air sounded, after that the sound of metal hitting metal.  
"They're here." Kakashi said, moving his kunai higher and removing his headband from his eye.  
"So there is work to do after all..." Naruto said.  
"Hmmm..." Sasuke nodded and activated his sharingan.  
"Be carefull Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, checking the surroundings for attackers.  
More kunai and shuriken came flying from every direction. The princess screamed and Kakashi protected them all with some defense jutsu.  
"Show yourselves!" Naruto yelled angrily. "This is no way of fighting, scaredy cats! Just come here and... Aaaaaah!"  
The sound of metal flying through the air. In the few seconds that he didn't defend himself, a large shuriken hit Naruto in his stomach.  
"NARUTO!"  
Sasuke catched Naruto, who was falling cause he was really surprised by the attack.  
"Naruto?! Are you okay?" Sasuke looked terribly worried, Kakashi and Sakura tightened their defense."  
"I'm... All right..." Naruto coughed and a little bit of blood came out of his mouth.  
"You're not all right! We have to..."  
"Protect the princess." Naruto said smiling. "It doesn't matter what happens to me. Just protect the princess. I'll be all right."  
Sasuke knew that Naruto was right. He didn't have time to think about it for long, cause suddenly, the group was surrounded by guys with green and brown coloured clothes.  
A guy with many scars on his face stepped forward and began to talk with a low voice.  
"Hand over the princess. Then we will let you go."


	18. Lightning

**Hi readers! There´s another chapter again****Late, again... And I've got no excuse now :p... I haven't got anymore to say now I think... But my cosplay outfit is here!! I've got Naruto's outfit of course and it's so cool (I'm wearing it right now while writing this XD) :D, though my wig looks really weird... Where are my scissors? Well, enjoy reading anyway! :p**

**Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask**

"Hand over the princess now."  
Kakashi looked at the man in front of him. The situation was bad. The team was completely surrounded, Naruto was hurt and Sasuke wasn't concentrated.  
"We can't give you the princess." Kakashi said. "It's our mission to guard her."  
"It's our mission to take the princess with us. Our lord demands so." The scarred man laughed and the men around him also laughed.  
"Who is your lord?"  
To everyone's surprise, it was Naruto who asked that question.  
"I won't tell." The scarred man said, still smiling. "Especially not to a pathetic little punk like you."  
The princess giggled. "He's got a point you know." she said.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Naruto and Sasuke yelled at the same time.  
"Sasuke! Naruto! Concentrate!"  
Kakashi looked angry, but of course, he was just worried about his team and the princess.  
"Why does your lord want to kidnap this princess so badly?" Kakashi asked.  
"Not that it's your buisness but... Let's say that our lord has to speak the princess about something."  
Silence.  
"Then who is your lord?"  
It was the princess that asked this question now.  
The scarred man looked at the princess and then nodded.  
"It's lord Yama Tsukika, you should remember him if I'm right..."  
"Tsukika... Tsukika... ... Ah! Tsu-chan!" The princess smiled. "How is he?"  
Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura all looked confused. What the hell was going on here?!  
"None of your business. We need to take you to his palace."  
The princess raised her eyebrow. "Is he still angry because I dumped him? Tsk... He's really pathetic."  
A kunai flew through the air, Sasuke stopped it with his own kunai.  
"No need to be so rude." The princess looked angry. "Why is that guy sending you to get me? I already told him that I didn't wan't to hear anything about him anymore."  
"Wait a second...!" Naruto coughed and wiped away a little bit of blood from his mouth. "The reason that those guys are attacking us, is that you dumped some guy? That's really insane you know!"  
"Hm. I can't help it that so many guys fall in love with me." The princess looked at Sasuke with a smile.  
"Enough! We're done talking. Hand over the princess or we'll attack."  
Kakashi sighed. "We can't just hand over the princess you know..."  
"That's to bad." The scarred man nodded and the men attacked.

Because there were so many attackers, the team was separated. Kakashi fought the scarred man and five other men, Sakura fought four men on her own. Somehow, Sasuke and Naruto were still together with the princess. The group of three was surrounded by six men, Naruto was breathing heavily because of his wounds, Sasuke was tensed and his eyes burned red with his sharingan. The only attacks of the group that the team saw where attacks with shuriken and kunai. Was that all they were capable of?  
To bad that the guys had some other tricks...  
Naruto and Sasuke both covered one side of the princess. Naruto made a few shadow-clones and Sasuke created a fire ball to blast his attackers away.  
"Go!" Naruto yelled.  
Naruto's shadow clones tried to attack the enemies while Sasuke released his fire ball.  
When the attacks almost reached their goals, a wall of silver light appeared. Lightning.  
Naruto's shadow clones disappeared with a bang and Sasuke's fire disappeared, leaving black smoke behind.  
"What the..." Naruto stepped back, breathing heavily.  
"Oh my god. Tsu-chan is going way to far now!"  
"No! Are you serious?!"  
Naruto was really irritated by the princess, this mission... Everything really sucked!  
"So they can use lightning..."  
Sasuke was the only one who was still concentrated. He stared at the wall of lightning around them, thinking of a way to break out.  
Naruto felt ashamed. He wasn't concentrated and he couldn't do a lot because of his wound. Annoyed, Naruto looked down at his stomach, one of the shuriken points was still visible, a bloodstain was getting bigger every minute.  
"Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke still looked at the wall of lightning in front of him but he sounded really worried.  
"I'm okay Sasuke... I think..."  
Naruto couldn't show his weakness to Sasuke now. He was already a burden. He couldn't complain about this.  
Suddenly, the wall started to shrink slowly. It was closing in on them!  
"Well I'm not okay! Sasuke, stop that wall!!"  
"I'm doing everything I can princess." Sasuke said, suppressing his anger. Right now, Sasuke was thinking of a way to blast the lightning wall away.  
"You're not doing everything you can! You keep watching the other way and you keep worrying about Naruto! You should be worried about me and you should break through that wall or something!"  
"SHUT UP WILL YOU! SHUT UP!" Sasuke turned around, his face coloured red by his anger. "You keep complaining but you're not doing anything! It's you're fault that we're in this situation anyway! And I'm not going to worry about a stupid spoiled princess like you, when my love is wounded and we're trapped between a wall of lightning! So just SHUT UP!"  
The princess looked shocked. "He's... He's... your... Your boyfriend?!"  
The princess looked at Naruto who felt really ashamed right now. She knew the secret...  
"Yes he's my boyfriend!" Sasuke looked like he could explode any moment. "But that's not the point! We need to get out of here, I'm not planning to die today! And I'm not planning to let Naruto die today either!"  
"Sasuke..." Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes. "I'm... I'm not going to die today..."  
"Let's hope so..."  
Sasuke turned his face to the wall again. He, Naruto and the princess stood really close to each other right now.  
"Do you have a plan?" the princess carefully asked.  
"I think that I've got an idea... I guess..." Sasuke said.  
Naruto took Sasuke's hand. "Whatever happens. I love you."  
"I love you to." Sasuke said.  
"Oh, cut it out! We got to get out of here!" the princess screamed.  
Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand and stepped a bit back, taking the princess with him.  
"What is he going to do?" the princess asked nervous.  
"He's going to save us." Naruto said.  
Sasuke had a concentrated look on his face. He slowly waved his hand through the air, sweat drops appeared on his forehead.  
A little silver light in the palm of Sasuke's hand grew bigger and bigger.  
When the light became a great ball of lightning Sasuke attacked the wall.  
"CHIDORI" he yelled.  
When Sasuke's chidori touched the lightning wall, there was a lot of noise. Sasuke put all his strength in the lightning to break the wall.  
A loud bang sounded and the walls blasted away.  
Naruto pulled the princess to the ground and protected her against the little pieces of silver light that flew through the sky.  
Sasuke immediately attacked the men around them and killed, or wounded them with his powerful chidori.  
When the flying pieces of light were gone, Naruto stood up and made some shadow clones again.  
"GO!" Naruto commended. The clones attacked the few enemies that Kakashi and Sakura were still fighting. When the guys were defeated, Naruto's shadow clones disappeared.  
Naruto felt dizzy. He could see Kakashi lifting the scarred man of the ground and talking to him, and Sakura walking towards the princess to look if she was all right.  
Sasuke walked towards Naruto. When Sasuke was almost there, Naruto collapsed and fell on the ground.  
"Naruto! Naruto!!"

Naruto woke up. He felt warm and comfortable. When his eyes were used to the light, he saw that he was in bed in some room.  
"Naruto?"  
Naruto looked up.  
"Sasuke. Where are we?"  
Sasuke smiled. "We're in the village that the princess needed to go to."  
"So... So everyone's okay? We defeated them?"  
"You sure did."  
It was a girl's voice.  
"Princess?" Naruto crawled up and saw the princess in a dark blue dress, standing in the door opening.  
"Can I come in?"  
"Uhm.. Sure..."  
The princess entered the room and closed the door behind her.  
"I... I know that I've been a real bitch... And... Oh god, I never said this before... I'm... I'm sorry."  
Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other in surprise.  
"I understand that I should treat people properly... Otherwise it will be like yesterday, because I hurt someone...''  
"Apologies accepted." Naruto smiled.  
"And I'm sorry that I tried to take your boyfriend." the princess smiled at Naruto. "Actually... You're the most adorable couple I've ever seen!! You're just so cute together! It's like... So KAWAI!!"  
Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a shocked look.  
"Well... uhm.. Thanks... I guess..."  
Naruto turned red and Sasuke looked away.  
"Can you pleeeaaaaase kiss each other?? Please??"  
"NO!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled at the same time.  
"Ah, please??"  
"It's time for you to get out." Sasuke said annoyed. He quickly pushed the princess to the door and opened it. "Nice that you came by, goodbye now."  
"But..."  
Before the princess could argue, Sasuke closed the door and locked it.  
"Finally alone."  
Sasuke walked towards Naruto and sat down on his bed.  
"Would she tell anybody?" Naruto asked.  
"I don't think so. I explained that she absolutely couldn't tell anyone."  
Sasuke kissed Naruto.  
"I can't wait to go home again." Naruto said with a sigh.  
"Why is that?" Sasuke asked.  
"Well... Than we could... 'Be together' again." Naruto blushed.  
"Blonde, we don't have to be home to 'be together'." Sasuke smiled seductive and kissed Naruto's ear.  
"If you say so..."  
Naruto pulled Sasuke closer and kissed him.  
It was really good to 'be together' with Sasuke... And Sasuke's chidori wasn't the only thing that could create lightning, making love created lightning too...

My knowledge of the Japanese language is really, really small. I've got this list with a few words and I made this name out of it. The meaning of the lord's name is not important at all, but Tsukika has the words Tsuki (moon) and Ka (it should mean fire or something...) in it. Yama means mountain.


	19. The key

**Hi readers, here's a new chapter again :). Uhm... I really got nothing to say now... Oh yes, I have! Next week there's another test week so that's why writing goes pretty slow right now, I have to learn for my tests really good this time because my grades aren't that good... Let's say that they're actually pretty bad :p But, enough of this complaining. Enjoy reading!  
Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask**

"Naruto?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Isn't it time to get out of bed?"  
"Well I don't know..."  
"Then check it."  
"Why?"  
"The clock is right next to you, on the table."  
"Then you look."  
"You're closer."  
"Mmm..."  
Naruto opened his eyes. He saw the clock immediately.  
"It's twelve 'o clock."  
"Oh..."  
Silence.  
"WHAT? Twelve 'o clock as in noon or as in midnight?"  
"Well I don't know. You're closer to the window. You check."  
Sasuke climbed out of bed and Naruto heard his footsteps moving towards the window.  
A beam of bright sunlight entered the room.  
"Oh man! It's noon already!"  
"Just come back to bed Sasuke. It's getting cold in here."  
Naruto felt Sasuke climbing into bed again.  
"We're free today. Right?"  
Naruto nodded and turned around. Sasuke smiled at the blonde.  
"Morning sunshine."  
Naruto rolled his eyes.  
"I know that I'm not that great in the morning. Try to deal with it."  
"Oh, but I've got no problems with you in the morning at all."  
Sasuke kissed Naruto on his soft lips.  
"Maybe I'm going to like mornings one day." Naruto smiled.  
"We don't have to get out of bed today, right?"  
Sasuke kissed Naruto again.  
"No. So... We could stay a little longer, right?"  
"If you insist."  
Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto closer.  
"But... Last night we didn't sleep so much either." Naruto said thinking.  
"Well, do you care?"  
Naruto looked at Sasuke's black eyes.  
"No. Not at all."

"Sasuke."  
"What?"  
"I'm hungry."  
"Yeah, so?"  
"I want some food."  
"Well go get it. And my ear isn't food, just that you know. And it's also not my sensitive point like yours."  
"Sasuke...?"  
"Yes?"  
"It was good right? Our afternoon?"  
"Of course."  
"Than will you treat me for ramen?"  
Sasuke opened his eyes.  
"You know, you're pretty much always hungry after we had sex."  
"Yeah of course! We didn't eat all day! Come on honey..."  
Sasuke knew that Naruto was serious. Naruto didn't use the word 'honey' usually. It sounded like they were married. Though that wasn't really bad of course...  
"Okay."  
Sasuke turned around and was kissed by Naruto.  
"Well let's go then!"  
Naruto smiled and got out of bed, he ran to the bathroom to fresh up.  
"Sasuke?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you know where my toothbrush is?"  
"Eh... Did you check the cupboard next to the mirror?"  
The shriek of the little cupboard door sounded.  
"Found it! Thanks honey!"  
Sasuke smiled. It really looked like he and Naruto lived together now. Naruto had moved some of his stuff to Sasuke's appartment and they were together almost every night. It didn't matter if they were in Sasuke's house or in Naruto's, they were home when they were together.  
It would be nice to live together though... But both of their appartments were to small to really live with two people all the time. There had to be another way...  
"Are you coming Sasuke?"  
"Yeah, wait a minute..."  
Sasuke got out of bed and walked into the bathroom where Naruto just put on his forehead protector.  
"Looking lovely today as well, blonde." Sasuke smiled.  
"Well thanks, raven. You're looking hot today as always."  
Naruto and Sasuke laughed.  
Sasuke looked in the cupboard for his own toothbrush.  
"Naruto, did you see my... Oh, never mind. I found it."  
Sasuke took his toothbrush and heard something falling on the floor with a loud bang.  
"What happened?"  
Naruto's head appeared in the door opening again.  
"Nothing. Something fell out of the cupboard."  
"Oh, okay. I'm going to get the money, where did you put it?"  
"Eh... I think the ramen money is in the kitchen."  
Yes, there was a special box with 'ramen money'. It was really expensive to pay for Naruto's ramen every time...  
Sasuke looked at the ground and took the object that fell out of the cupboard in his hand.  
It was a key.  
It took Sasuke some time to remember what the key was for.  
The key was to open the old Uchiha residence. Sasuke's home, before his family was murdered. The house still belonged to Sasuke, but Sasuke didn't have the courage to go there until today.  
"Are you finally ready?"  
"Yea... Yeah, I'm coming."  
Sasuke looked at the key and put it in his pocket when he dressed. Maybe it was time to go there again... The house was big after all...  
"Sasuke?!"

"So did you have to go on a mission today?"  
The old man in the ramen shop was chopping some vegetables with his back turned at Naruto and Sasuke.  
"No, we returned from a long mission yesterday so we were free today."  
Naruto ate his ramen at top speed.  
"So, did you sleep all day?"  
Naruto looked at Sasuke and they both smiled.  
"Yeah, sort of."  
Sasuke ate a bit of his ramen when he felt Naruto staring at him.  
Sighing, Sasuke put his chopsticks back in the bowl and looked at Naruto.  
"Just ask."  
"Thanks."  
Naruto smiled and forgetting the place where they were sitting, he kissed Sasuke.  
Sasuke turned red and Naruto immediately pulled back when he realised what he had done.  
"Don't worry." The old man said, still chopping vegetables. "I already knew."  
Naruto looked ashamed and ate Sasuke's ramen. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and stared at the table.  
Something cold touched Sasuke's hand. After a short examination, Sasuke remembered the key again. He had to go to that house again... Though it was scary... It was a place where he and Naruto could live together...  
Sasuke looked at Naruto and sighed.  
"Hey, Naruto."  
"Mm?"  
Naruto turned at Sasuke, his mouth full of ramen.  
"I have to go away for some time. I will be back in an hour or something."  
Naruto almost tried to swallow the ramen and almost choked in it.  
"Wheraryougong?"  
"Just have to check something."  
"Why? Did I do something wrong?"  
Sasuke looked at the shocked blue eyes of his blonde.  
"Of course not, Naruto."  
Sasuke gave Naruto a quick kiss after he was certain that nobody could see them.  
"See you at your place."  
"Yeah... Okay."  
Sasuke walked away and Naruto ate the last bit of ramen.  
"He'll come back." the old man said smiling.  
"Of course." Naruto said, also smiling. "I know that."

Sasuke walked through the village, the key clenched in his fist.  
He was back in his old neighbourhood again. There were new people living in the houses of people that Sasuke used to know. Everything was alive again, there were no body's or blood anymore like the last night that Sasuke was here... Sasuke had to tell himself with every step. It's not like that anymore.  
Finally, Sasuke came to the last houses. The houses were bigger than the others. The rich Uchiha's used to live here.  
Sasuke noticed that he was walking the same steps as in the past. The only change was that he wasn't a kid anymore and there was a lot more grass beneath his feet.  
Finally, Sasuke looked up.  
It was still there. His parents house. His house...  
Slowly, breathing heavily, Sasuke walked towards the door.  
With a shaking hand, Sasuke moved the key towards the lock.  
It's not like back then... It's not... It's different... It's all different...  
When the key touched the lock, Sasuke pulled back his hand.  
"I can't do this."  
Sasuke's knees got weak and he fell on the ground.  
"I can't do this alone..."  
"You don't have to do this alone."  
A warm hand was gently placed on Sasuke's shoulder.  
"Na... Naruto?"  
"I knew that you were going to do something..."  
Naruto sat down next to Sasuke and pulled Sasuke close. Sasuke put his head on Naruto's chest and felt himself calm down by listening to Naruto's heartbeat.  
"You don't have to do anything alone."  
"I know."  
"It's not like back then. We're not lonely anymore."


	20. Nightmare

**Hi readers! My test week is finally over! Only two weeks till vacation... Life is good :D  
I'm sorry to make you wait for the new chapter so long, but here is it! Hope you enjoy!!  
Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! (Still don't...) **

"Are you sure?"  
Naruto looked worried. Sasuke insisted on going in the house.  
"Yes I'm sure. I have to... Go... In there once... It's... my house after all..."  
"Are you really, really sure?"  
Sasuke stayed silent.  
"Sasuke?"  
"I have to."  
Sasuke crawled up and Naruto looked up at him from the ground.  
"I will be with you." Naruto stood up and took Sasuke's hand. "We will do this together then."  
"Thanks..."  
Sasuke unlocked the rusty lock on the door with his key.  
After some pushing, the door finally opened.  
Sasuke stared into the house, his eyes emotionless.  
Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand a bit. Sasuke didn't have to do this alone.  
"Are you ready?"  
Sasuke looked at Naruto's worried face.  
"I hope so..."  
Sasuke stepped into the house, it was dark and there was a weird smell in the air. Naruto followed Sasuke, still holding his hand which was now trembling a bit.  
Dust was everywhere in the house, little clouds appeared when Sasuke took a step forward.  
"It was so long ago..." Sasuke whispered.  
Naruto remembered. A few days after the horrible murders, he saw Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't the old Sasuke anymore. He became silent, serious and tense. True smiles never appeared on Sasuke's face anymore and when Sasuke thought that nobody was watching, he cried.  
Naruto saw everything. He felt terrible when he saw Sasuke crying. They were both lonely...  
Sasuke walked towards a door and slowly opened it.  
Naruto felt Sasuke's hand shaking terribly as he stared into the room.  
"S... Sasuke?" Naruto stared into the room and saw the thing that was horrifying Sasuke.  
On the floor in the middle of the room, there were still marks of blood that was once there.  
This was were Sasuke's parents died... Naruto suddenly realised.  
"Sasuke?"  
Sasuke stared at the floor in shock. He saw his parents again... They were on the floor... Dead...  
"MOM! DAD!"  
"Sa...?"  
Sasuke pulled his hand out of Naruto's and ran into the room.  
Naruto was confused. Was Sasuke having a hallucination or something?  
"Mom, Dad... You can't be dead... NO! YOU CAN'T BE!"  
"Sasuke... Sasuke, snap out of it!"  
Naruto took Sasuke's arm but Sasuke suddenly stared at a point in front of him, he looked terrified...  
"Brother...?"  
Naruto followed Sasuke's gaze immediately. There was nothing to be seen.  
"Sasuke?"  
Sasuke didn't seem to notice Naruto; he sank down to the floor and still stared at the same point.  
"Why did you kill them?" Sasuke asked to the person that only he could see in his memories, while tears were on his face. "WHY?!"  
"Sasuke..." Naruto had to work hard to speak. "This isn't real... This isn't happening..." Tears were also dripping from Naruto's blue eyes.  
"No... No! DON'T KILL ME! I'M SCARED!"  
Sasuke crawled back, his eyes huge like a frightened animal, trying to escape from his nightmare.  
"Shhhh Sasuke... This isn't happening..." Naruto said with a smothered voice.  
Sasuke blinked a few times. Naruto had embraced Sasuke and was holding him right now.  
"This isn't happening now..." Naruto had to bite his lip to not cry.  
"Na... Naru..."  
Sasuke screamed. He was crying now.  
Naruto didn't know how long they had been there. All that time, Naruto was holding a crying Sasuke, there in the house where Sasuke's nightmare had found place...

"Can you walk?"  
Naruto looked at Sasuke who finally stopped crying.  
Sasuke nodded.  
Naruto helped Sasuke up and leaded him out of the house. When they were out, Sasuke locked the door again.  
Silent, the boys walked towards Sasuke's house.

"We're here Sasuke."  
Naruto opened the door of Sasuke's house and leaded Sasuke in. Sasuke still hadn't said anything.  
"Let's put you in bed, I think that's the best thing to do."  
Naruto took Sasuke to his bed and removed Sasuke's shirt, then he put him into bed.  
"Just try and sleep a bit. Okay?"  
Naruto kissed Sasuke and turned around.  
Suddenly Sasuke grasped Naruto's wrist.  
"D... Don't go..." he whispered.  
Naruto kneeled besides the bed.  
"If you want, I will stay with you." he said smiling.  
"St... Stay with me... Please..."  
"Okay. I will stay with you."  
Naruto lay down besides Sasuke. Sasuke immediately held onto Naruto, like he was scared that something would happen if he let Naruto go.  
"It will be all right." Naruto said calming.  
The whole thing felt a bit weird though... Most of the time, it was Naruto who wouldn't let Sasuke go...  
After a while, Sasuke started breathing slowly and Naruto knew that he fell asleep.  
"I will be here for you..." Naruto whispered to the sleeping Sasuke. Sasuke looked so vulnerable when he was sleeping...

Naruto suddenly woke up. He knew that something was wrong.  
Sasuke still had his eyes closed but he was mumbling and breathing heavily.  
"Sa... Sasuke?"  
Naruto carefully touched Sasuke's forehead, it was burning.  
"Sasuke?"  
Totally unexpected, Sasuke's hand closed around Naruto's throat.  
"Sasuke? What are you doing?"  
Naruto gasped for breath and tried to push Sasuke away.  
"I won't let you get away with it this time..." Sasuke said.  
It was scary, Sasuke's eyes were opened but he couldn't see Naruto. The only thing that reflected in his eyes was hate.  
"Sasuke! It's me! Aaaah!" Naruto gasped for breath again, Sasuke's hand was almost choking him.  
"You won't deceive me again, brother." Sasuke said cold, and he punched Naruto in the face with his free hand.  
"Sa... Sasuke!" Naruto's lip bleeded and tears were running on his cheeks. It became really hard to breath now... "Don't do this... I love you!"  
Sasuke froze, Naruto felt that he was almost losing consciousness.  
"Na... Naruto?" Sasuke blinked a few times and then he saw that he was almost killing Naruto. Shocked, Sasuke pulled back his hand. Naruto fell down on the bed, gasping for breath.  
"Naruto... I... I'm so sorry!" Sasuke hid his face behind his hands and started to cry.  
Naruto was still trying to catch his breath. Sasuke wouldn't have done this... He probably had a nightmare...  
"I'm so sorry..." Sasuke whispered from behind his hands.  
"It's... okay." Naruto said when he could speak again. He gently touched Sasuke's cheek. "You didn't want to do this either."  
Sasuke lowered his hands and looked at Naruto.  
"I had a nightmare."  
Sasuke embraced Naruto and Naruto caressed Sasuke's hair.  
"Everything is fine now. You don't have to worry about anything. I'm not angry at you at all..."  
Sasuke didn't feel like it was all fine... He almost killed Naruto... He had this terrible nightmare... And he still didn't live together with Naruto...  
"Naruto?"  
"Yes?"  
Naruto looked at Sasuke, he looked really serious.  
"What is it?"  
Sasuke stayed silent for a while.  
"You can't sleep here anymore." he then said.  
Naruto stared at Sasuke.  
"But... But... Why? Why are you suddenly saying that... There's... There's no reason..."  
"No Naruto. You can't sleep here. I'm dangerous to you. I don't want to harm you."  
"But we can find a way, this was probably the only time that you would do this. There's no need for rash decisions."  
"Naruto!"  
Naruto looked at Sasuke, he sounded angry.  
"Go home."  
"Wh... What?" Naruto felt tears burning in the corners of his eyes.  
"Go home. We will sleep alone. I will see you tomorrow in the afternoon."  
"But... Why? I can sleep on the floor if I can't sleep with you! There's no need for this..."  
"Naruto, go home!"  
Sasuke fought himself on the inside. He didn't want to hurt Naruto... But he would hurt him if he let him stay and if he sent him away... At least, if he sent Naruto away, he wouldn't hurt him physically.  
"Is that what you really want?" Naruto said with a smothered voice.  
"Yes." Sasuke kissed Naruto and then turned around. "Go home."  
"Well... Right... Then... Then I'll see you... tomorrow..."  
Naruto looked at Sasuke again, who was now standing at the window.  
"See you tomorrow." Sasuke said.  
Naruto walked towards the door, slowly, because Sasuke may be calling him back soon. Saying that it's all a joke... Holding Naruto in his strong arms...  
But Sasuke didn't call Naruto back... Quietly Naruto closed the door behind him.

Sasuke was looking out of the window, he felt really guilty about this...  
Fool! You hurt Naruto! Now you're hurting him again!  
Sasuke walked to his bed and fell back on it. The bed was big and cold without Naruto next to him...  
No! He shouldn't think that way! If Naruto had stayed, he would only hurt him more... He didn't want that. His nightmare had looked so real...  
"Brother..." Sasuke whispered. "You haunted my past and now you're haunting my dreams... You even made me hurt the one that I love most in this world..."  
Sasuke bit his lip. He couldn't cry anymore. He already cried to much. He was a man, he shouldn't cry. And he had to get back to that house again...  
The nightmares must stop... He should leave his past behind some time...  
"I'm sorry Naruto." Sasuke whispered to the ceiling. "I may hurt you, but in the end... I'm doing this all for you. For us... So we can live together..."

Naruto ran through the village, the sky turned dark as Naruto rushed through the streets. People looked at him, yelled at him.  
Tears ran over Naruto's face.  
Does he hate me? Doesn't he love me anymore? Or is this to protect me from himself?  
Naruto finally closed the door of his house behind him. He really felt miserable.  
"I'm home..." Naruto whispered to the empty space.  
It felt really lonely here without Sasuke... It was the first time in a long period that he and Sasuke had been alone. Was he able to sleep without Sasuke breathing next to him?  
Naruto walked towards his bed and when he lay down, he realised that his pillow and his sheets still smelled like Sasuke.  
Crying, Naruto buried his face in the pillow, remembering the touch of Sasuke.  
Though it was only for a night, Naruto felt like Sasuke just broke up with him.  
Didn't he say they would never be alone again?  
Well, an empty bed sure felt lonely...


	21. For you

**Hi readers, here's a new chapter again I couldn't finish it in one day (so I'm sorry to let you all wait after my last shocking chapter :p), but I finished it now XD  
Have fun reading!!  
Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask  
****  
I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! (After all this time I still don't... It's getting boring isn't it XD)**

It was raining outside. Raindrops created an annoying sound on windows and roofs and the wind that blew made the trees shiver.  
Naruto was staring into the distance. Sasuke wasn't here in bed with him. The whole night, Naruto had been alone. For him, this was torture.  
It was only five 'o clock in the morning, still too early to visit Sasuke...  
Naruto sighed. He almost forgot how silent the mornings could be...  
There was a crack of thunder and Naruto's house was lighted for a few seconds by a flash of lightning.  
Naruto shivered. Was Sasuke still sleeping? What would he be doing now?  
Another crack of thunder.  
Why was he acting so stupid? Naruto was angry at himself. Couldn't he even spend one night without Sasuke?  
The answer was obvious.  
No.

Sasuke walked through the rain. Thunder and lightning were in the sky but Sasuke just ignored it. He wasn't afraid of it anyway...  
There were only a few things that Sasuke was afraid of.  
One of those fears, he was going to face now.  
Sasuke's footsteps led him to his parents' house again.  
For Naruto. He had to this for Naruto, but he also had to do this without Naruto.  
Sasuke's heart was beating like it wanted to escape from his chest but Sasuke wouldn't go back. He had to step over this! He was a man dammit!  
There was the house again. There was the lock again. There was the key again.  
The door opened easier than last time. Sasuke stepped into the house.  
One step. Two steps. Three steps.  
The terrifying feeling that haunted his nightmares came back again. Sasuke felt weak and could only evade falling by leaning against the wall.  
"What's wrong with me..."  
Sasuke felt like he was going to faint, but he forced himself to keep conciousness.  
It was all in the past.  
Sasuke staggered through the hall to go to that room.  
This wasn't real anymore.  
Taking a deep breath, Sasuke stepped into the room.  
No matter how scared he was, this wasn't a dangerous place anymore.  
Memories returned again.  
That was the past.  
Everything happened again.  
Sasuke sank down on the floor.  
He couldn't be afraid anymore.  
He did this all for Naruto.  
For his love...  
There was no fear.  
Not anymore.  
"Why did they have to die..."  
Sasuke's body began to shake, a tear fell on the ground.  
"...Why?..."  
There was only sadness in Sasuke's heart. Somehow, he had put the fear away, locked it up. Hopefully, the key to that prison would never be found.  
"I... I..." Sasuke bit on his lip. "I miss you." he whispered with a smothered voice, looking at the place were his parents died. "I miss you so much..."  
"And they're probably missing you too."  
Sasuke looked up.  
"Naruto?" he whispered with a smothered voice.  
Naruto had a sad smile and kneeled besides Sasuke.  
For a while, they just stared at each other.  
Then, Naruto embraced Sasuke.  
"I missed you too, Sasuke... Only if it was one night..."

The rain was still falling outside but the thunderstorm had stopped.  
Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in a classroom at school.  
"Why did we have to come here today? This is so troublesome..."  
Shikamaru was sitting a few rows in front of Naruto and Sasuke, but they could still hear his grumbling.  
With reason this time, cause all people of Naruto and Sasuke's old class were called to gather in their old classroom to have a lesson about special shinobi techniques. On their day off!  
Sasuke and Naruto were sitting in the farthest corner of the classroom, they hadn't said a word since they left that house.  
"Hey, Sasuke..."  
"What?"  
Naruto looked hestitating at Sasuke who was staring out of the window.  
"Why did you want to go to your old home so badly?"  
Sasuke sighed.  
"Eh... I mean..." Naruto whispered, "It's all right of course, there's nothing wrong with it, but... Why now?"  
Sasuke looked at Naruto.  
"There's no special reason."  
"Oh... Okay..."  
Naruto felt sad. Didn't Sasuke trust him? Of course there was a reason for Sasuke to go to his parents' house, so why didn't he tell him?

"That was it for today, you can go now. Have a nice day!"  
Everybody gathered their stuff and started to talk.  
"I thought that lesson would never end..." Ino sighed.  
"I'm hungry." Chouji laughed and looked at Shikamaru. "Want to get some food?"  
Shikamaru jawned and nodded.  
"Yeah, fine. It's not like I have something else to do anyway."  
"Naruto?"  
"Hmrmm..."  
"Naruto!"  
Sasuke pulled Naruto's sleeve and Naruto opened his eyes.  
"Is it over?"  
"Yeah, it's time to go home." Sasuke sighed. "I'm not going home with you today. I've got some things to do."  
"You're going to leave me again?!" Naruto looked at Sasuke with big eyes. "Why?"  
Sasuke noticed that Sakura watched them from her seat in the classroom.  
"I got to do something."  
Sasuke made an attempt to walk away but Naruto grabbed his hand under the table.  
"Don't you love me anymore?" he whispered.  
"I do." Sasuke said, looking around. "But I've got to go now. I'll come to your house tonight."  
"Okay..." Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand and watched him walk away.  
When Sasuke had left the classroom, Naruto stood up. He should go home now...  
"Naruto?"  
Naruto looked around and saw Iruka-sensei.  
"Oh... Hi, Iruka-sensei."  
"Is something wrong Naruto?" Iruka asked worried. "You look so sad."  
Naruto produced a little smile.  
"I'm fine..."  
Iruka looked at Naruto, he knew that it was not all right. He also knew that there was one thing that could always cheer Naruto up.  
"Let's go." Iruka said smiling.  
"What? Were?" Naruto asked confused.  
"To get some ramen of course." Iruka said smiling. "My treat."  
Naruto's smile turned bigger and he hugged Iruka.  
"Thanks Iruka-sensei!" he said grateful.

Sasuke walked through the house again. He wasn't really afraid of the place anymore.  
Somewhere in his chest, there still was an aching place, but he didn't want to think about that.  
There was a lot of dust in this house, Sasuke noticed irritated when he touched a table. Now he had to clean this whole place... Really a lot of work if you checked the size of this house...  
But, this was all for his plan. If he worked hard now, maybe the place could be liveable very soon.  
Sighing, Sasuke went to work.

What's wrong with Sasuke?  
Naruto was pacing up and down and sighed after every few steps.  
Sasuke was really acting weird. Everything had to do with that house of course, even Naruto could see that, but why was Sasuke acting so distant?  
Naruto suddenly stopped walking.  
Was it his own fault? Did he do something stupid again? Did he say something wrong?  
He shook his head in denial.  
This wasn't what he should think. Sasuke would come to his home tonight and then... He would explain everything.  
Yeah, Sasuke would probably tell him everything tonight...  
Naruto sat down on the windowsill and looked at the rain.  
When would that rain finally stop?  
Okay, Naruto was thinking of useless things again. Which was good, in some way. At least he wasn't worrying about Sasuke anymore.  
Well... Not as much as a few minutes ago...

Sasuke wiped the sweat of his forehead.  
"Thanks for helping me guys." he said smiling at the three guys that were helping him.  
"No problem, Sasuke." Lee said, while he lifted a chair with one hand. "This moving thing works really good as a training."  
"You're going to treat us tomorrow right?" Chouji said with a hungry smile.  
"Sure." Sasuke said smiling. "I will make a great dinner tomorrow."  
Shikamaru stared at Sasuke.  
"Can you cook?" he asked perplexed.  
"Yeah, I can cook."  
Sasuke took one of the last boxes that were still standing in his old house.  
"When you help me move this last things, I may even make a dessert tomorrow."  
Chouji and Lee immediately took some stuff and together with Sasuke they went off to the other house.  
Shikamaru stared at the last box on the floor.  
Sasuke was acting weird... Asking people to help him move his stuff all of a sudden... Promising to make dinner for people... Yes... Sasuke was defenitely acting weird...

"Thanks for helping guys." Sasuke said when Lee, Chouji and Shikamaru were ready to go.  
"No problem." Lee said, thumb up. "This was a good training."  
"I'm looking forward to dinner tomorrow." Chouji said, eating crisps.  
"Yeah. It's fine. Though it was really troublesome actually..."  
Sasuke smiled, it was rare to see him smile, but not tonight. Everything went well, and he was finally ready to go to Naruto.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then."  
"Definitely." Chouji said.  
Then, the three boys disappeared in the night.  
Sasuke sighed. He had to take care of some last things, and then he should go to Naruto. At last.

Naruto was lying on the floor staring at his clock.  
It was eight 'o clock now...  
"Sasuke, where are you?" Naruto sighed.  
There was a knock on the door.  
Naruto immediately ran towards the door.  
"Sasuke!"  
Naruto hugged Sasuke immediately.  
"Hey blonde."  
Sasuke kissed Naruto and smiled.  
"Where were you the whole day?" Naruto asked, his arms still around Sasuke's waist.  
"Just taking care of some things."  
"What things?"  
Sasuke silenced Naruto by kissing him passionately.  
"I've got something to ask you." Sasuke then said.  
"What?" Naruto asked curiously.  
"I will tell you, but first you're coming with me."  
Naruto looked at Sasuke, a bit suspicious.  
"Where are you taking me?"  
"Can't tell you yet." Sasuke said with a mysterious smile. "Close your eyes."  
After raising his eyebrows, Naruto closed his eyes.  
"Don't be scared." Sasuke said when he blindfolded Naruto. "I will ask you my question if we're there."  
"Where?" Naruto asked nervous.  
Sasuke didn't answer, he lifted Naruto and took him outside.

"We're here."  
Sasuke put Naruto back on the ground and Naruto took of the blindfold.  
"But... This is... This is your old house!"  
Sasuke nodded and opened the door with his key.  
Naruto stared inside, it was all dark.  
"What are we doing here?"  
Sasuke smiled.  
"Just wait a second."  
Sasuke formed seals with his hands and little sparks of fire jumped out of his mouth.  
Naruto stared at the place in front of him, totally astonished.  
"Sa... Sasuke...?"  
The house was entirely lighted by candles. Big vases filled with red roses were standing on the tables.  
"Naruto?"  
Naruto looked at Sasuke, still surprised.  
Sasuke took something out of his pocket and presented it to Naruto.  
"Will you come and live with me?"  
In Sasuke's hands was a silver key, much newer than his own key.  
Naruto blinked a few times.  
"I... I..."  
He looked in Sasuke's eyes.  
"Yes... I want to live together with you..."  
Naruto took the key and looked at it.  
There was an inscription in the silver.  
_"For my blonde"  
_Naruto felt tears in the corners of his eyes.  
"I love you!" he said, and he embraced Sasuke.  
"I love you too..."  
Sasuke was so happy... Everything turned out well...  
"Let's go inside." Sasuke said after a while. "I've got another surprise for you."  
Naruto looked at Sasuke and wondered what the surprise was.  
Sasuke covered Naruto's eyes with his hands and took him in the house. Slowly, he leaded Naruto into another room.  
"You can look now." Sasuke said, and he removed his hands.  
Naruto was amazed. He and Sasuke were standing in a huge bedroom, a kingsize bed was in front of them. The bed was surrounded with candles and rosepaddles were on the floor.  
"I thought that it was time for a bigger bed." Sasuke said smiling.  
Naruto kissed Sasuke.  
"You're the best." he said with a loving smile.  
"Thanks."  
They were both silent for a while.  
"But... Why did you do all of this?" Naruto asked.  
"For you." Sasuke said simply. "I did it for you."  
Naruto kissed Sasuke, full of gratitude.  
After that, Sasuke just smiled.  
"So, shall we test that new bed then blonde?"  
Naruto blushed a bit.  
"I thought that you would never ask."


	22. A day of work

**Hi readers, I'm sooooooo sorry for this late update!! Gomenasai! (writer is currently kneeling on the floor with her nose on the ground to ask forgiveness) My vacation has finally started so I'm enjoying every minute of it. I hang around with friends all the time and sleep really long so I'm not having a lot of time to do anything... But I finally finished a new chapter so enjoy reading this, I hope it was worth the long wait.  
Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask**

P.S. Next week on sunday I'm going on a three week vacation on our boat -- I will write probably one more chapter before I leave and if I get internet on the laptop somewhere, I will try to post new chapters when I'm on the boat.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! ( . . . )

"Sasuke? Are you awake?"  
Sasuke turned around but didn't react.  
"Sasuke?"  
"Ngh…"  
"My sweet raven…?" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear.  
Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Naruto. Naruto was smiling and Sasuke touched his cheek.  
"What?" Sasuke asked teasing, "Wasn't this night enough for you? Can't I sleep for a few hours?"  
Naruto blushed.  
"That's not why I woke you up. I'm just hungry."  
Sasuke looked disappointed at Naruto.  
"So you're only waking me up because I have to cook for you?"  
Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke.  
"Of course not. I just want to spend as much time with you as I can."  
Sasuke hugged Naruto and Naruto cuddled up to Sasuke's chest.  
"Well you can." Sasuke said smiling. "We're living together now aren't we?"  
"Yeah." Naruto laughed, "Now I never have to cook again."  
Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
"Well blonde, I'm not going to cook for you every day. You just have to learn how to cook yourself."  
Naruto stared at Sasuke.  
"Are you serious?"  
Sasuke nodded and then kissed Naruto.  
"Well, those cooking lessons will be given by me. But you are going to cook!"  
Naruto buried his face in the sheets next to Sasuke.  
"But I am going to make you breakfast today." Sasuke laughed. "And you don't have to worry about dinner either."  
"Well that's good to hear." Naruto said, his face still in the sheets.  
Sasuke smiled and caressed Naruto's blonde hair that sparkled in the morning sun.  
"So, shall I make you some breakfast now?"  
Naruto raised his head and smiled.  
"That's a good idea. I'm really starving!"  
Sasuke touched Naruto's nose and Naruto blinked.  
"But before I make you breakfast I want a kiss."  
Naruto smiled.  
"If it's you... I will give you all the kisses in the world."  
Naruto flung his arms around Sasuke and kissed him passionately.  
Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto when he just stopped kissing.  
"Do you still want breakfast or do you want to stay in bed with me?" Sasuke asked whispering after that.  
Naruto thought about it for a while.  
"Breakfast." he then said with a teasing smile.  
Sasuke laughed.  
"Well, then breakfast it is."

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the stairs that led to the garden. Next to them were the remains of a huge breakfast. Well... next to Naruto at least. He ate a lot more than Sasuke. As always.  
Naruto stared at the garden.  
"There's a lot of work to be done here." he noticed.  
"Well, yeah. Nobody ever set foot in this garden for years."  
The garden was overgrown with weeds and grass. The pond that was there had disappeared somewhere between the high weeds and grass.  
"We should do something about it." Naruto said smiling.  
Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprise.  
"I didn't thought that you would care about our garden."  
Naruto looked at Sasuke.  
"Well of course I do. I like to be outside actually, and we could make something beautiful of this huge garden."  
To Naruto's big surprise, Sasuke embraced him.  
"You keep surprising me, blonde."  
Naruto closed his eyes for a while and then pushed Sasuke back.  
"So are we going to work in the garden today?"  
Sasuke shook his head.  
"I'm sorry blonde, but I can't help you. We have a dinner party tonight and I still have to buy all the food and drinks and prepare everything. If you like to work in the garden, it's all yours. But I'm afraid that I can't help you today."  
Naruto stared at Sasuke.  
"We have... A dinner party? Why? Who are coming?"  
"Well... Shikamaru, Lee and Chouji helped me move all my furniture and stuff here... So as a thanks I invited them to have dinner here tonight."  
Sasuke waited for Naruto's reaction.  
"Oh... Okay." Naruto said after a while. "That... could be really... Enjoyable."  
Sasuke smiled.  
"So you don't mind?"  
"No." Naruto said, also smiling. "Why should I if you want to do it?"  
"Thanks blonde." Sasuke said, and he kissed Naruto on his cheek.  
"But the roses have to go." Naruto said. "They might suspect something about us if they see them, and I don't want them to think that you like them _that_ much either."

Sasuke laughed.  
"Okay, the roses will go."  
"I will get some new flowers to put in the vases today." Naruto said with a cute little smile. "And I'm going to try to make this garden look a bit more decent. Really, it looks like a mess..."  
Sasuke nodded.  
"So I'm going to get food, drinks and prepare the dinner..."  
"And I will get new flowers and work in the garden, okey honey." Naruto kissed Sasuke.  
"Don't you 'honey' me. I'm not the cute one here." Sasuke pulled Naruto closer.  
"Well, I'm not the cute one either." Naruto said with an evil smile.  
"Now that's..." Sasuke brought his face closer to Naruto's, "Where you're wrong."  
Sasuke surprised Naruto by suddenly moving his head to the right and biting Naruto's ear.  
Naruto immediately felt his body react.  
"No! Sasuke! We're outside! And we both have to do our work today."  
Sasuke looked disappointed and then smiled.  
"You're cute when you're blushing." he then said.  
Naruto turned even more red.  
"I'm going to the flower shop to buy some new flowers. I'll see you after that."  
Naruto quickly kissed Sasuke on his cheek and hurried into the house.  
Sasuke just smiled and looked at the garden. Guess he had to do his work too. There was no fun without Naruto around anyway.

Naruto entered the Konoha flower shop. Interested, he watched the beautiful flowers that were everywhere in the shop. Though Naruto didn't know their names, he knew what kind of flowers he wanted in the house.  
"Naruto? What are you doing here? Not buying flowers for Sakura aren't you?"  
Naruto turned around and saw Ino carrying in some flowers, wearing a white apron.  
"No this isn't for Sakura. I'm just buying some flowers for the house..."  
"Ah... Okay. Any idea which ones you want?"  
Naruto looked at the flowers one more time.  
"Yeah, I want like... forty of these," Naruto pointed at a huge vase with orange-yellow flowers, "And forty of these." He pointed at the dark-blue flowers with white spots that where standing somewhat behind them.  
"Wow, Naruto. I thought your house was small, how can you ever put so many flowers in it?"  
Naruto smiled.  
"I moved." he said then.  
"Where?" Ino asked curiously.  
"To a bigger place." Naruto said smiling.  
Before Ino could ask any more questions, Naruto walked towards some other flowers and acted like he was interested in them. Sighing, Ino collected the flowers and bound them together. When she was done, she walked towards the till and Naruto payed the flowers.  
"Hey, Naruto." Ino then said when she first looked around. "Do you know anything about the roses that Sasuke bought here yesterday?"  
Naruto felt his cheeks turn red again and tried to hide it as good as he could.  
"Roses?" he asked casually.  
"Yeah, my mother told me last night, that Sasuke came to the shop and bought all of our red roses... Isn't that odd? Would he have bought them for his girlfriend or something?"  
Naruto coughed.  
"I have no idea." he said. "But I have to go now, so bye."  
Naruto took the flowers in his arms and quickly left the shop, leaving Ino in surprise. There was no way that Ino could guess the reason why Sasuke bought the flowers.  
Like the rosepaddles in the bedroom, Naruto thought with a smile.

Sasuke walked through the village, his hands, back, arms, everything full of bags filled with food and drinks.  
Now, the only thing left was cooking.  
After the walk through almost the whole village, Sasuke finally entered his house.  
"I'm home!" Sasuke yelled.  
He always wanted to feel this. That somebody was waiting for him at home... His love...  
Sasuke heard footsteps in the hallway.  
"Hi Sasuke!"  
Naruto appeared, his hands and clothes dirty and his hair filled with little pieces of weeds.  
"Well you look... Natural." Sasuke said laughing.  
"Yeah, very funny." Naruto said, rolling his eyes. "But I'm glad that you're home."  
Naruto kissed Sasuke hello and took some of Sasuke's bags to the kitchen.  
"Did you know that I found some drinks in the floor." Naruto said laughing after he had put the bags on the kitchen unit.  
"In the floor?"  
Sasuke stared at Naruto and Naruto opened a hidden hatch in the corner of the room.  
"Wow... I never knew anything about it."  
Naruto took some bottles out of the floor and Sasuke just watched him do it.  
"We could get really drunk if we drank all of this." Naruto said with a smile.  
"Yeah, I guess so..."  
Sasuke still didn't understand that Naruto found that hatch sooner than he... And Sasuke had lived here for so many years!  
"Do you think we can still drink this?" Naruto suddenly asked when he inspected a white bottle.  
"No idea." Sasuke said while he took the bottle out of Naruto's hands. "We can try it once... But not now. I still have to cook."  
Naruto smiled. "We can try it tonight with dinner. Maybe it's getting more fun that way."  
Sasuke laughed.  
"And what if we poison or guests with old drinks?"  
Naruto thought about it for a while and smiled.  
"Then we can bury them in the garden, there's enough space for that."  
Sasuke and Naruto both laughed.  
"Well, I think I need to start cooking now." Sasuke said sighing when he stopped laughing.  
"Yeah, we don't want to let or guests wait don't we..." Naruto said with a look of fear on his face. "I mean... Chouji is coming too..."  
"And we definetely can't make Chouji wait for his food." Sasuke said smiling.  
It was silent for a while.  
"I'm going back to the garden now." Naruto said, and he quickly kissed Sasuke. "Good luck with the food."  
"Thanks blonde."  
Sasuke saw Naruto disappear in the garden and he started to take all kinds of food out of the bags.  
"Time to work." he sighed.

Sasuke walked towards the garden and felt a cool breeze touching his skin.  
"Naruto? Are you still outside?"  
Sasuke looked over the garden but couldn't discover Naruto anywhere. Sighing, he walked into the garden.  
"Blonde? Where are you?"  
Sasuke saw a bit of blonde hair next to the pond. Silently he walked to it and saw Naruto sleeping in the grass.  
"You never change don't you." Sasuke whispered while he kneeled besides Naruto.  
Naruto breathed slowly and looked really relaxed.  
"Blonde, it's almost time for dinner." Sasuke whispered.  
Naruto opened his eyes when Sasuke kissed him.  
"Hi love." Naruto said smiling. "What do you think of the garden?"  
Sasuke smiled. "It's great. Because you worked so hard for it."  
Naruto closed his eyes again.  
"Is it already time for dinner yet?"  
"Almost." Sasuke said. "Are you coming inside with me?"  
"Yeah." Naruto said, crawling up. "Wouldn't want to miss your dinner of course."  
Naruto smiled and Sasuke put his arm around Naruto.  
"This could become a great dinner." Sasuke said smiling.


	23. Dinner time

**Hi readers, here's the last chapter before I'm going away with the boat... I promise that I will try to post new chapters, but there's no guarantee that it will work :(  
Anyway, I hope that you can live with this chapter for a while. And... Well... Enjoy reading!  
Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! (Otherwise I would've taken him on the boat with me:D)

"Wow... Sasuke..."  
"Impressed?"  
"Well... yeah..."  
Naruto stared at the dinner table that had been empty until a few minutes ago.  
"Where did you learn to cook all these things?"  
Sasuke smiled a bit sadly.  
"My mother learned me... We used to cook things together when I was young..."  
"You're still young, Sasuke." Naruto said smiling.  
Sasuke raised his eyebrow while Naruto walked around the table, checking out the food.  
"What makes you say that? I'm pretty sure that you're younger than me."  
"Okay, okay. You're right." Naruto raised his hands in defense. "It just felt funny to say."  
Sasuke walked to Naruto and catched him in his arms.  
"You think that's funny?" he said with a fake, angry smile. "I'll show you something funny."  
Naruto laughed when Sasuke tried to kiss him and avoided Sasuke's lips.  
"No that's funny." Naruto said.  
Sasuke and Naruto fell on the floor and they both laughed, Sasuke sitting on top of Naruto.  
"Well, at least you can't avoid my kisses now."  
Sasuke took Naruto's wrists and pushed them down on the floor.  
"I don't mind." Naruto whispered.  
Slowly, Sasuke came closer.  
It was at the moment that Sasuke almost kissed Naruto that somebody knocked on the door.  
Shocked, Naruto pushed Sasuke off him and crawled up. Nervous, he started to check his clothes and hair.  
Sasuke sighed, and also stood up.  
"Just when I thought it would be fun..."  
Sasuke walked towards the hall to open the door, Naruto walked after him.  
When Sasuke opened the door, Chouji almost ran into the house.  
"Something smells really good outside!" he said, while he tried to smell where the food was.  
"Relax, Chouji!" Naruto said, trying to stop Chouji from running into the house.  
"Oi, Naruto! You're here too?" Lee walked towards Naruto and smiled. "Well, it seems like you've beaten me in arriving first. But next time, I will definitely win!"  
"... Yeah... Sure..." Weird guy, Naruto thought.  
"Well, let's not wait for dinner longer. Come in." Sasuke walked towards the dining room and everyone followed.  
Shikamaru followed last, he still didn't say anything. Something was still weird about this whole thing... Naruto being with Sasuke before them... Sasuke's sudden moving plans... Orange and blue flowers... Okay... Was there anything more obvious?  
Shikamaru sighed. The flowers must've been Naruto's choice. He should be the only one that wouldn't notice something like that.  
"Are you coming Shikamaru?" Chouji asked, looking at Shikamaru that was still staring at the flowers.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming already." Shikamaru sighed. How troublesome...

"Oi, Sasuke! Did you really make all this yourself?"  
Shikamaru stood next to the dinner table and stared at the food just like Naruto had done a while ago.  
"I really didn't know that you could cook like this... But shouln't a girl be good with the whole cooking stuff? I mean, you're a guy..."  
"Who cares?" Chouji hurried to the table and sat down on the place closest to the meat. "If you're not going to sit, I will just start dinner myself if you won't sit down!"  
Shikamaru sighed and the others laughed.  
"Okay Chouji... We won't let you wait for your food any longer..."  
Shikamaru sat down next to Chouji, Lee sat down on the opposite side of the table, Naruto sat down next to Lee and Sasuke sat down at the end of the table, next to Naruto.  
"Well, no reason to wait anymore now isn't there?" Chouji said with a big smile. "Itadakimasu!"  
"I totally agree with you!" Naruto took his chopsticks and started to put food on his plate.  
Lee followed Naruto and started to eat too. Chouji was of course already eating meat at top speed.  
Shikamaru rolled his eyes and started to eat slowly. There was no reason to eat that fast.  
Sasuke just watched the others eat for a while and then took his own chopsticks. He should eat something too.  
"This... This is great!" Chouji said while he was eating different kinds of foods that were on his plate.  
"Thanks."  
Sasuke watched Naruto who was walking around the table, filling everyone's glasses with something to drink.  
"Oi, Naruto!" Shikamaru looked at Naruto in shock when he just took a sip of his drink.  
"What?" Naruto asked smiling.  
"Is there... alcohol in this stuff?"  
"Err..."  
"Naruto! You know what influence alcohol has on Lee, right?!  
"Shit... I sort of forgot."  
Everyone around the table stared at Lee. Lee had already finished his drink.  
"What? What are you all..." Lee hiccuped and had a dazed look in his eyes.  
"Shit." Shikamaru sighed.  
"We were too late." Naruto said with a nervous smile.  
Shikamaru still stared at Lee, waiting for any weird actions of him.  
"You know, Shikamaru..." Lee raised his arm and pointed at a point somewhere above Shikamaru, "There's a hedgehog on your head..."  
Lee giggled and Shikamaru felt on his head.  
"That's my hair you idiot!"  
Naruto was rolling on the floor and laughed loudly. (ROFLMAO XD)  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Chouji just went on eating.  
"It's not funny Naruto! My hair looks perfectly normal!"  
"No, there's really a hedgehog there isn't it?" Naruto was still rolling on the floor, Shikamaru hit him on the head.  
"Whaaaat was that for?" Naruto rubbed his head. "And how could you get here so soon?"  
Shikamaru and Sasuke sighed.  
"Baka."  
Chouji was still eating and Shikamaru noticed that he almost ate half of the food already.  
"Oi! Chouji! Leave something for us!"  
"Than you should just eat faster." Chouji laughed, without stopping to eat.  
Shikamaru quickly returned to his place and started to collect food that he liked.  
Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other for a moment. It was kind of fun right now, but a dinner for just the two of them would even be better.  
Sasuke understood what they both thought and whispered: "Next time."  
Naruto smiled and they just looked at each other for a bit longer.  
"Naruto?" Lee suddenly appeared besides Naruto, red blushes on his face from the little alcohol that he drank.  
"Wha... What is it Lee?" Naruto asked, clearly not feeling comfortable.  
"You know that Sasuke already has a _girlfriend_, don't you?" Lee tried to whisper to Naruto (everyone heard it though, thanks to his drunkness...).  
"Wha... Wha... What?" Naruto turned red and pushed Lee away from him. "What are you talking about? I'm not a girl!"  
Lee giggled. "Just saying... His girlfriend is this really hot blonde... You should have seen her dance on the party..."  
Naruto turned even more red from the shame and tried to keep his head cool.  
"Can we please not talk about her." Sasuke sighed, like he didn't want his friends to talk about his girlfriend in that way. "I mean, she was really great and looked beautiful... But it was all different at the party."  
Naruto was confused now, did Sasuke just complimented him or his female form for his beauty? Or was this all just some escape to stop those people from talking?  
Chouji didn't really follow the conversation, he was still eating and Naruto noticed that Chouji was also refilling his own glass when he was thirsty. How much alcohol was in that bottle actually?  
Shikamaru had listened to every word of the conversation.  
"Now where talking about such things... Naruto, are you living with Sasuke?"  
Naruto was shocked. Shit. He and Sasuke never thought about a strategy to deal with something like this.  
"Yeah he's also living here." Sasuke said with his usual, uninterested sounding voice.  
"Why?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.  
Naruto felt nervous. What was Sasuke going to say?  
"We're both orphans." Sasuke said, with a sad look on his face. "Being alone all the time is kind of boring and well... lonely."  
Naruto felt tears in his eyes. Sasuke didn't lie. It was of course not the real reason that he lived here, but Sasuke was telling the truth...  
"Well... Okay then." Shikamaru emptied his glass and then noticed that all the food was gone. "Ch... Chouji?!"  
Chouji giggled. "Oops, did I eat your food Shikamaru?"  
Shikamaru stared at Chouji. "You... You drank everything that was in the bottle didn't you..."  
Chouji giggled again. "No, of course not... There's problably something left for you!"  
Chouji took the bottle and pushed it in Shikamaru's mouth.  
Shikamaru almost choked and it took a while before he was able to push Chouji and the bottle away.  
"Damn, Naruto! You should never give these guys anything with alcohol to drink!"  
Naruto laughed. Lee was staring at the ceiling and talking about potatoes to nobody in specific. Chouji was leaning on the table, staring at the empty plates.  
"And what about you Shikamaru? Can we give you alcohol?"  
Shikamaru snorted. "I don't really like alcoholic drinks."  
"Yeah sure. You just can't drink can't you?"  
Shikamaru looked a bit angry. "I can drink!"  
"Prove it." Naruto said with an evil smile. "What about a drinking game?"  
"Definitely not!"  
Shikamaru hit the table with his hand and shook his head.  
Sasuke just watched the scene.  
"Well, then you just can't drink. And you call yourself a man..."  
Shikamaru hit the table again.  
"Sasuke! Do you have some drinks left?"  
Sasuke nodded. This could be funny...  
"Then a drinking game is what you get, Naruto!"

Sasuke kept filling the glasses while Naruto and Shikamaru kept drinking.  
With every glass, both of their faces turned more red and their eyes weren't as clear as when the game started.  
"You... Ad... Enough already?" Naruto managed to ask while he was drinking the stuff that Sasuke just gave him.  
"No... Vat about you?"  
"... No..."  
Sasuke saw that both Shikamaru and Naruto were almost at their limit. If they kept drinking like this, he would have to carry Shikamaru home tonight.  
Lee was sleeping for the moment and Chouji was eating some crisps. The effect of the alcohol wasn't that strong anymore, so he just watched Naruto and Shikamaru drink.  
"All right people, that's enough." Sasuke put another empty bottle with the others. "I don't want you to drink yourself to death or something."  
"Bu.. Sasuke... We're no finished yet..."  
"You are." Sasuke looked at Chouji and Chouji nodded.  
"Come on Shikamaru, I will get you home."  
Chouji tried to get Shikamaru up but he couldn't stand still for long.  
"I don't wanna gow... Need to beat that blonde..."  
Sasuke felt his heart stop beating for a while. That was it. He was the only one that could call Naruto blonde!  
"Get up, Lee." Sasuke moved Lee unil he opened his eyes.  
"Wha... What happened?" he asked desorientated.  
"We just had a great dinner. Come on, it's time to go home."  
Lee looked at Chouji who was holding Shikamaru, who was currently hugging Chouji with a childish smile on his face. Then Lee saw Naruto on the ground, staring at Sasuke with weird, unclear eyes.  
"I don't even want to know what you did." Lee said laughing, and he walked towards Chouji and Shikamaru to help support the last one.  
"Well, we will be going then." Chouji said, while he and Lee moved Shikamaru forwards. "Thanks for dinner anyway, it was delicious."  
"No thanks." Sasuke said, while he put Naruto's arm around his shoulders to get him up.  
The five guys walked towards the door and after some greetings, Sasuke finally closed the door.  
Naruto was leaning on Sasuke with his full weight and had his arms around his neck.  
"Sasuke... You're so beautiful with all that sparkles around you..."  
Sasuke smiled. Naruto looked at him in an adorable way, his face was red of the alcohol, but his eyes where still shining with bright blue.  
"I love you blonde."  
"I love you... too..."  
Sasuke lifted Naruto in his arms and walked to the bedroom.  
"Sasuke... Are you sure that you're not an angel?"  
Sasuke looked surprised and gently put Naruto on the bed.  
"Yeah... I'm pretty sure." he then said.  
"You look... kind of like... an angel..."  
Sasuke smiled and took of Naruto's clothes.  
"I'm... tired... I think..." Naruto said, while his eyes slowly closed.  
Sasuke smiled and put the sheets over Naruto.  
"Then you should sleep a bit."  
Sasuke kissed Naruto on his lips and Naruto smiled.  
"I love you..." Naruto whispered, then his eyes closed and he was asleep.  
Sasuke looked at Naruto with a smile on his face. He should let Naruto sleep for this night. There was another night tomorrow. And the day after tomorrow.  
Silently, in order to not wake Naruto (like anyone could, even a bomb shouldn't wake him up now), Sasuke took of his clothes and crawled into bed.  
Naruto immediately turned around and put his arm over Sasuke.  
Sasuke embraced Naruto and kissed his forehead.  
"Goodnight... Blonde..."

Yeah sorry, I just opened my dictionary and potatoes was the first word that I noticed XD


	24. A hangover and a request

**Hi readers!! I'm sooooooooooo ashamed for not updating so long! I'm soooooo sorry!! :( If some of you were thinking about it, no I'm not dead and I didn't drown by falling of the boat or something. I'm back home for a while, but there's so much that I wanted to do! And now school started again so I'm buried in homework -.- Well, finally there's a new chapter now. I guess that some of you already noticed that I started a new story, but of course I won't stop writing this one :) So, thanks for waiting for this new chapter so long... And, enjoy reading! :)  
Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! (The first kiss of Sasuke and Naruto in the first manga would've looked really different if I did :p)**

"Ngh..."  
Naruto turned around in bed and put his hand on his head, it felt like someone just threw a rock on it.  
"Sasuke...?"  
Naruto opened his eyes only a little bit, but he could already see that Sasuke wasn't in bed with him. Damn... He felt sick.  
"Sasuke?" Naruto called a little louder, the word made his head even ache more.  
There was some sound from the kitchen and after a while, Sasuke appeared in the bedroom.  
"Morning, blonde."  
Sasuke sat down on the bed next to Naruto and kissed his cheek.  
"I feel sick." Naruto said, placing his head on Sasuke's lap.  
"This is already your second hangover in the time that we're together. You shouldn't drink that much! You know that you will get sick the next morning."  
Naruto moaned.  
"But I had to beat Shikamaru in that drinking game!"  
Smiling, Sasuke caressed Naruto's golden hair. "You shouldn't start such stupid games, baka."  
Naruto sat up immediately and looked angry. "Who are you calling...?!"  
Grasping his head, Naruto fell back on Sasuke's lap.  
"Easy, Naruto. You should rest a bit. I will get you something to drink and maybe something to eat if you won't throw up."  
Naruto laughed sarcastic. "Oh yeah, like I would WANT to throw up!"  
Sasuke put Naruto's head back on the pillow.  
"Just close your eyes for a while, I will be back in a few minutes."  
"Okay..."  
Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, he heard Sasuke leaving the room and walking to the kitchen. Well, there was at least one thing good about this hangover. Sasuke was making him breakfast again, so he still didn't have to make his own food.

Sasuke walked through the kitchen, gathering stuff for Naruto's breakfast.  
A cup of tea, a glass of water, a bit of rice...  
Would Naruto even be able to eat now? Sasuke thought doubting. Should I make an omelette...?  
Wait... Wait a minute... He was making Naruto's breakfast... Again!  
Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "Well, it can't be helped can't it?"  
It was not that Sasuke didn't like cooking for Naruto... But he should learn to take care of himself too. He's a man dammit!  
Sasuke put the stuff on a tray and carried it back into the bedroom.  
"Well Naruto, here's your breakfast again..."  
Naruto turned his face at Sasuke and opened one of his eyes.  
"Thanks..."  
Sasuke put the tray on the floor with a sigh and put Naruto in a sitting position.  
"Do I have to feed you now?" Sasuke said, raising his eyebrow when Naruto seemed to fall asleep again.  
Naruto opened his eyes and smiled. "It would be great if you wanted to."  
Sasuke sighed and put the plate on Naruto's lap. "Last time I checked, I was living here with my love, not with a child."  
"All right, all right..." Naruto said, rolling his eyes. "It was just a joke okay?"  
Sasuke smiled. "I know, blonde."  
Naruto drank the tea and the water, Sasuke sat next to him in the bed, telling Naruto about the end of the dinner last night.  
When Naruto ate some rice, he didn't feel so good, so he stopped after taking a few bites.  
"So, what are we going to do today?" Naruto asked, his head on Sasuke's chest.  
Sasuke thought about it for a while.  
"Shouldn't it be time that we would get a new mission?"  
Naruto sighed. "I hope not."  
"Well, if you think about it..." Sasuke said, looking at the ceiling. "We haven't been on a mission for a while now. And we're not doing usefull things here."  
"Except for moving, having dinner party's and having sex? No, nothing usefull about that." Naruto said sarcastic.  
"Ah, you get what I mean." Sasuke sighed. "I actually miss the danger."  
Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "Yeah... When I feel better I also want to go on a new mission as soon as possible."  
"I'm glad that you feel that way too."  
Sasuke kissed Naruto's lips and then got off the bed, leaving Naruto in confusion.  
"What are you going to do Sasuke?"  
Sasuke looked back at Naruto while he was walking away.  
"I'm going to request for a new mission of course!" Sasuke said smiling.  
"What?!" Naruto sat up and stared at Sasuke. "I don't want to go on a mission right now!"  
"That's why I'm going to ask for a mission where we can leave in the afternoon, so you can still sleep a bit now."  
"But...!"  
Sasuke blew a kiss at Naruto and waved. "Bye! See you later!"  
"Sasuke, stop...!"  
But Sasuke already disappeared and left Naruto alone.  
Naruto fell back on his pillow. "That guy only makes a hangover worse..."

Sasuke stood in front of Kakashi. Kakashi was reading a weird book, as always, and impatient Sasuke repeated his question.  
"Is there a new mission for our team?"  
Kakashi looked up from his book and seemed to be thinking about Sasuke's question.  
"There will probably be a mission if we ask Tsunade. But why do you want to go on a mission so badly? I heard you just moved to your old house, and there probably is a lot of work to do there."  
Sasuke sighed.  
"All the work is done there and being here in the village doing nothing is ueseless."  
Kakashi closed his book and looked at Sasuke.  
"What about Naruto and Sakura? Do you think they want to go on a mission now?"  
"Naruto would." Sasuke said shrugging.  
Kakashi nodded. "Of course Naruto would... But what about Sakura?"  
Sasuke thought of the solution to this and sighed again. "I'll talk to her."  
Kakashi opened his book again and smiled. "Good luck with that. I'll talk to Tsunade then and I'll see you all here at four 'o clock."  
"Okay."  
Sasuke turned around and walked away, not to his own house, but to Sakura's house. Because, though he hated it, he was the one who could get Sakura with them.

Naruto stepped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Sasuke still didn't come home and Naruto wondered why.  
Naruto looked at his reflection in the mirror and didn't like the tired face that he saw. Sighing, he splashed water on his face.  
Naruto remembered his last hangover again.  
"And I said that I would never drink again... Well, I definetely broke that promise to myself."  
Slowly, Naruto walked out of the bathroom, back to the bedroom. In the bedroom, he opened the big closet and searched for his own underwear and clothes between Sasuke's.  
When Naruto was dressed again, he walked into the kitchen and made a cup of tea for himself. Still, somehow, when Sasuke prepared the tea it tasted better. Maybe Sasuke was a born cook or something... Or a born housewife...  
Naruto laughed loudly and had to wait a few minutes to get himself breathing normally again.  
After drinking tea and eating a bit, Naruto felt better. He actually was looking forward again to going on a mission. But why didn't Sasuke return? Didn't Kakashi want to go on a mission? Maybe there was no mission left...  
"Yeah sure..."  
Naruto walked into the garden and inhaled the fresh air. Yeah, he would wait for Sasuke here and train in that time.

"Hello, is Sakura home? I need to speak with her."  
Sasuke was standing before Sakura's mother who just opened the front door. Sakura's mother looked surprised, maybe there was a glimpse of recognition in her eyes.  
"I'll call her." Sakura's mother said smiling, and she disappeared in the house.  
Sasuke waited impatiently for only a minute or so, until Sakura appeared in the door opening. She was smiling and blushing.  
"Sa... Sasuke... What are you doing here?"  
Sasuke sighed. He knew that Sakura would act like this...  
"I'm came to tell you that we could go on a mission this afternoon."  
Sakura's eyes widened.  
"On a mission? We? Together? That's...!"  
"No." Sasuke said impatiently, "Together with Naruto and Kakashi."  
"Oh..." Sakura looked at her shoes. "But you said we 'could' go. Does that mean that we don't have to? I'm actually kind of busy helping my mother out in the house."  
Sasuke stared at Sakura's pink hair. He knew there was a way to get her on the mission.  
"But, Sakura..." Sasuke started impatiently, "I really want to go on a mission today and if you're not going, I can't go either... And then my day is ruined. Maybe my whole week..."  
"Ah, Sasuke! I decided that I will go on this mission! Everything for Sasuke-kun!"  
Sasuke sighed.  
"Then we'll see you at four 'o clock. The usual place."  
"Su... Sure."  
Sasuke turned around and walked away, he felt Sakura's eyes watching him. What an annoying girl...  
But, everything went well and now, Sasuke could go back to Naruto and tell him the good news.

Naruto was lying ing the grass with his head on a rock. Sweat was on his face and chest, his black t-shirt was on the ground next to him.  
"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked to the clouds that drifted over.  
"I'm here." Sasuke's voice answered.  
Naruto looked in the direction of Sasuke's voice and saw Sasuke. Sasuke had a smile on his face and sat down next to Naruto.  
"So?"  
"So what?" Sasuke asked casually.  
"Do we have a mission?" Naruto asked impatiently.  
"Well..."  
Naruto sighed. So they weren't going on a mission today after all...  
"I think you have to pack your stuff because we have to leave in a few hours." Sasuke then said smiling.  
"What? So we're really going then?"  
Naruto's face lit up and excitement took the place of his tiredness.  
"Yes. So I hate to say it but put your shirt back on and go pack your stuff."  
"Sure, raven."  
Naruto gave Sasuke a quick kiss and put on his black t-shirt.  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Naruto said, jumping on his feet. "Let's get our stuff!"  
Naruto ran into the house and Sasuke followed him, slower, shaking his head. Naruto would never change. And that really was a good thing.

When Sasuke walked into the bedroom he saw Naruto pulling clothes out of the closet and stuff them in his backpack.  
"You can put more into it when you fold up your clothes first."  
Naruto looked at Sasuke and put out his tongue.  
"I always do this and it works every time!"  
Sasuke shrugged and then walked towards Naruto.  
"You know, you just want me to want to kiss you don't you?"  
"...What?"  
Sasuke pulled Naruto close and kissed him.  
Naruto tried to push Sasuke away at first but stopped his protests really soon.  
When Sasuke let Naruto go, Naruto had to gasp for breath.  
"Just keep your tongue in your mouth." Sasuke said with an evil smile, "If you don't that makes me want to kiss you really badly."  
Naruto said something unintelligible but Sasuke heard the word 'pervert' in his words.  
Sasuke smiled and Naruto continued to stuff things in his backpack to hide his red face, Sasuke decided that he had to do the same thing.  
After a while, Sasuke and Naruto were done packing their stuff.  
Naruto's bag was closed somehow, he put his stuff in it so messy that it took ten minutes to close it...  
Sasuke's bag still had some space left, he put in all his stuff orderly and folded up.  
"So, are you ready to go?"  
Sasuke looked at Naruto and Naruto nodded.  
"Yeah, we're finally going to have something to do again."  
"Well, let's go then."  
Sasuke and Naruto walked out of the front door and Sasuke closed it behind his back.  
"So, Naruto, do you want to lock it this time?"  
Naruto smiled.  
"Sure."  
Naruto took his key out of his pocket and locked the door. Sasuke quickly looked around and then placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek.  
"Well, say goodbye to our home for a while then."  
Naruto smiled.  
"I'm not leaving home." he said happily, "Home is where you are."

**Yeah, yeah... I know that there didn't happen something really exciting in this chapter but we're coming closer :) Next chapter will be posted really soon so please have some more patience, I would be really grateful:) (and it would keep me from losing my mind:p)**


	25. The city of Shi Bushi

**Hi readers!! AAAAARGGGG! Homework is driving me crazy these days!! I guess that my school just doesn't want me to write or something. Next week I'll get an exchange student from Italy so I'm not sure if that will slow down my writing but I guess it will :( Until then, here's a new chapter  
Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! (Sakura would have died very painfully in the first episode if I did)

"Are you all ready to leave?"  
Kakashi looked at the three members of his team standing in front of him.  
Naruto nodded, looking at Kakashi.  
Sasuke nodded, staring at the sky.  
Sakura nodded, staring at Sasuke.  
"Well... Then I guess that we should go now."  
Kakashi leaded the group of course. Sakura was running behind Kakashi and Naruto and Sasuke followed somewhat behind them.  
"So we're finally going on a mission."  
"Yes."  
Naruto smiled.  
"All thanks to you."  
Sasuke grinned.  
"Not all thanks to me. You should thank Sakura too."  
"Sakura?"  
"Yeah, if she didn't agreed to come with us we wouldn't have gone on a mission at all. I'm glad that I could convince her to come..."  
Naruto was silent for a while.  
"You convinced her to come?" he then asked with a completely different emotion in his voice, "How did you convinced her."  
Sasuke raised his eyebrows and then realised what Naruto was thinking.  
"Naruto! Wait a minute! I really didn't..."  
"Sasuke! Naruto! You're falling behind!"  
Kakashi looked backwards and he didn't look very happy.  
Sasuke and Naruto immediately ran faster, there was no way that they could talk like this. Sasuke should wait and explain Naruto what happened when they arrived at the place of their mission.

"Kakashi-sensei! Are we there yet?"  
Naruto got tired of running and was getting hungry.  
"Yeah, we're almost there Naruto. Just a few more miles."  
Naruto sighed.  
"I'm hungry! Can't we stop and eat something?"  
"Not until we arrived!" Sakura said impatient, "Jeez, Naruto! Why are you always whining about food?"  
Sasuke smiled.  
"It won't take long before we arrive, you can eat soon enough." he said to Naruto.  
Naruto smiled and then remembered that he was still suspicious about the Sakura case.  
Sasuke felt sad when Naruto turned away. He didn't do anything wrong!  
"Naruto..."  
Naruto looked at Sasuke and then shook his head.  
"We'll talk later." he said.  
Sasuke nodded and in silence they kept running.

"There it is!"  
Sasuke and Naruto looked up and stopped running.  
In front of them was a huge building, some kind of fortress... It was a magnificent building but you could immediately see that something was wrong. A great part of the surrounding wall was destroyed and a few buildings that were once protected by the wall were now crushed by fragments of it.  
"Wha... What is this? What happened here?"  
Naruto stared at the destroyed wall and then exchanged a look with Sasuke.  
"This is the great city of Shi Bushi. In this city the best soldiers of the fire country are trained."  
"Soldiers?" Naruto asked, not-understanding. "We've got elite ninjas! Why do we need an army?"  
Sakura sighed.  
"If a total war would break out, our numbers of ninjas wouldn't be enough to withstand attacks from all the surrounding country's. That's why even a country as ours with the best ninjas needs an army."  
"So why is the city called Shi Bushi?" Naruto asked.  
Kakashi interrupted Sakura who wanted to explain it.  
"A long time ago, four soldiers went to war. They were part of a great army and their job was to protect the country from a neighbouring country that wanted to expand their power. In one bloody battle, their whole army was wiped out... Except for those four warriors. There they were... Four lonely warriors against at least a hundred soldiers that were left from the enemy. Nobody knows how, but those four soldiers managed to stop and slay the opposing army so that the fire country was safe again...  
When the four soldiers returned to the hidden village of leaf were they were trained, the hokage was so happy with their return and their victory that he gave them this ground where the four warriors built this city and started training new soldiers.  
The wall has four towers, at each corner there's one, and these towers are the symbol of the four great soldiers that protected the fire country's borders that time..."  
Naruto nodded, still thinking about what Kakashi just said. History wasn't his best point.  
Sasuke sighed.  
"So what are we doing here? A whole city filled with soldiers can protect itself can't it?"  
"No." Kakashi said with a gloomy face. "They're up against an enemy that they don't know and that attacks when they aren't expecting it. Army's can defeat other army's, but they're nothing against a small group of ninjas."  
"So there are ninja's behind this attack?" Sakura asked surprised, "It looks more like a huge army attacked this place."  
"Well I can tell you that it were ninja that attacked this place. What they were after and how they could destroy the wall so easily is are questions that we need to answer."  
"That's it?" Naruto asked disappointed.  
"You will notice that those things are enough. Now we have to talk to the leader here."  
Kakashi walked towards a huge gate in the wall in front of them. The gate was made out of metal and had some words on it. 'Power, courage, perseverance, faith.'  
Kakashi knocked on the gates, a resounding noise filled the air.  
"Who's there?"  
Naruto and the others looked up and saw a soldier looking down from his watchtower.  
"We're ninjas from the hidden leaf village, we're here to investigate the attack."  
The soldier looked at them for a while and nodded.  
"Wait there." he called.  
"Yeah, like we would go anywhere." Naruto said irritated.  
After a few minutes the gate creaked with a loud sound and opened.  
A tall man in a red armour opened stood in front of a group of other soldiers.  
"Welcome, friends from Konoha." he said bowing. "Welcome in the city of Shi Bushi, we're really thankful for your help."  
Kakashi bowed and said: "It's our work."  
The man in the armour smiled and stepped forwards.  
"I'm general Ichi. Here we don't use names for our soldiers. I'm the first general and that's all you should know for now. I would like to speak with you in private now, your... students can eat in the dining room."  
"Finally!" Naruto said enthusiastic.  
General Ichi raised his eyebrow and then gestured Kakashi to follow him and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura to follow a young soldier.  
Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura just followed the guy who said nothing and entered a big room with only long wooden tables and chairs.  
"I'll make sure you get some food." the soldier said, and he disappeared in a room behind this one.  
Naruto sighed and sat down on a chair. Sasuke sat down next to him and Sakura sat down next to Sasuke (of course).  
After a while, the young soldier and an other soldier entered the room with bowls of rice, cups of tea and a bit of meat.  
"Thank you." Sakura said smiling, though she'd expected a better meal.  
The young soldier blushed and bowed. After that, he and the other soldier disappeared again.  
Naruto looked at the food.  
"That's all? Where's the ramen??"  
Sasuke sighed.  
"Just eat it."  
The three ate their food in silence.  
When they almost finished eating, Kakashi and the general entered the room.  
"Well, tomorrow we're going to investigate this. First you'll have to sleep." Kakashi said while he yawned.  
"I'll show you your room." general Ichi said with a bow.

The general took the four to a few guest rooms at the end of a long hallway.  
Sakura got the best room with a big bed (since she was a girl), Kakashi got a room with a desk and writing stuff and Naruto and Sasuke got a usual two person room with bunk beds.  
"Good night and see you tomorrow." the sergant said and he walked away.  
The four wished each other good night and went to their own rooms.  
Sasuke closed the door behind him and looked at Naruto who was sitting on the bottom bed.  
"Naruto..." he started.  
"No, wait." Naruto sighed. "I know that you didn't do anything with Sakura... I know that you wouldn't do that... I'm... I'm sorry for not trusting you."  
Sasuke smiled.  
"It's okay."  
Sasuke walked towards Naruto and kissed him.  
"I didn't say it really well either."  
"Well, I guess we should go to sleep now." Naruto sighed. "We have to work hard tomorrow and I'm tired..."  
"But..." Sasuke looked disappointed.  
"No." Naruto said resolute.  
Naruto took of his clothes and threw them in a corner of the room.  
"Good night."  
Naruto kissed Sasuke quickly and crawled in his bed.  
Sasuke looked at Naruto for a while and then took of his own clothes. Well, at least he was sleeping on the best bed.  
Sasuke climbed up the bed and lay down.  
Naruto heard Sasuke climbing in the bed above him and closed his eyes. He was really tired, running the whole day and then not even ramen as dinner...  
After a while Naruto heard some creaking and suddenly he felt lips on his ear.  
Shocked, Naruto pushed Sasuke away.  
"No, you pervert! I said that I'm tired! Not tonight!"  
Sasuke raised his eyebrow and crawled on Naruto's bed.  
"I know that you can't resist me." Sasuke said smiling.  
"No, Sasuke!"  
Sasuke had Naruto cornered on the bed, he took Naruto's wrists in one hand and pinned them against the wall.  
"So you're tired, right?"  
Sasuke bit Naruto's ear and he felt that Naruto's body thought different about it.  
"No! Sasukeeeeh..."  
Yes, of course, Sasuke won.

The next morning, Naruto woke up and felt tired, his body hurted and he saw the marks of kisses on his body.  
"Damn Sasuke..."

_Shi Bushi is supposed to mean four warriors (I hope that I got that right, otherwise just ignore the name...)_


	26. Misunderstanding

**Hi readers! Sorry for the late update -hides behind her chair- I had an exchange student here (yes, she's away now) and she was really nice, but I didn't have time to do anything... So I had to make loads of homework after that... And then I got depressed of course as a result from all the stress so... I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long... Enjoy reading!!  
Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask**

"I'm saying it again! I'm sorry, okay?"  
"Whatever."  
Naruto was angry, not really angry, but still angry.  
"Come on Naruto! Why are you so angry? Did I hurt you last night?"  
Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder but Naruto walked away.  
"Blonde, come on! Talk to me!"  
Naruto turned around and Sasuke stepped back when he saw the look on Naruto's face.  
"Sasuke! I told you that I was tired and that I wanted to sleep tonight! Now I'm even more tired and my body hurts!"  
"I'm sorry love." Sasuke put his arms around Naruto and held him, though Naruto was struggling to get away. "I promise that I will listen to you better from now on."  
Naruto pushed Sasuke away.  
"A bit late don't you think?"  
Sasuke sighed.  
"Okay, okay! I'm really, really sorry. I shouldn't have kept you awake this night and I'm sorry. Is that enough?"  
Naruto shrugged.  
"I'm going to get some breakfast." he said shortly. "I'll see you later."  
Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto had walked away and he was alone in the room.  
"Sometimes I just don't understand him." Sasuke said sighing to himself.  
The night had still been good, so why did Naruto complain that much?  
Sasuke sighed.  
"Girl-..."  
Oh my god... Sasuke stared shocked at the door. It can't be...  
Did he just think of Naruto as a girl?!  
Naruto wasn't a girl at all! Why did he just...  
Sasuke bit his lip, was he going to see Naruto as an annoying girlfriend?  
No! Definetely not! Naruto was his love. His... boyfriend if you said it like that.  
Naruto was not a girl.  
Why did he just want to say 'girls...'?!  
"NARUTO IS NOT A GIRL!" Sasuke yelled to himself, and on that moment, the door opened.  
Sakura stared at Sasuke from the door opening and Sasuke stared back.  
Did she just hear that..?  
"Eh... Sasuke? We all know that Naruto isn't a girl..." Then her expression changed. "Wait... Wait! You're not in... in lo..."  
Sakura looked like she was going to faint soon.  
"NO! NO!" Sasuke yelled, he knew damn well what Sakura was going to say. "No of course not!"  
Something in this denial made him feel ashamed. Why couldn't he just say to the world that he loved Naruto?  
It felt like treason to Naruto to deny it...  
Sakura was still in the door opening, she hadn't moved and was still pale.  
"So..." Sasuke said, "Shall we get some breakfast then?"  
Sakura nodded, still unable to say anything.

Sasuke and Sakura walked to the dining room in silence. Sakura still had a bit of a shocked expression on her face.  
Sasuke wasn't paying attention to Sakura, he was thinking of a way to make it up with Naruto.  
If Naruto got angry when he showed his love in a physical way...  
Well... What the hell should he do then?  
How could Sasuke show his love in another way?  
Sakura opened the big door in front of them and immediately, Sasuke saw Naruto sitting all alone with some toast in front of him.  
And it looked like...  
Sasuke and Sakura walked towards Naruto.  
Sakura's expression changed from shocked to annoyed.  
"He's... Sleeping?! We have a goddamn mission today! Couldn't he go to sleep earlier or something?!"  
Sasuke blushed from shame and hid his face.  
"NARUTO! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" Sakura then yelled angrily.  
Naruto woke up with a start and looked around.  
"Sakura, why are you yelling at Naruto?"  
Kakashi walked into the room, casually late as usual.  
"Kakashi-sensei... Naruto was sleeping and it's already morning, so I thought it was better to wake him up." Sakura said irritated.  
"Yes... Though there could be better ways to do that I think..."  
Kakashi smiled and patted Naruto on the shoulder.  
"Didn't you sleep enough or something, Naruto?"  
"No I didn't." Naruto said, with an angry look at Sasuke.  
Sasuke looked to the ground, he hated it that Naruto acted like this. What did he do wrong?!  
"Well, make sure it won't bother us today."  
"Of course, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said, focusing on his breakfast again.  
The other three sat down around the same table as Naruto. Sakura sat down next to Naruto (for some unknown reason she wasn't sitting next to Sasuke) and Sasuke and Kakashi were sitting on the opposite side of the table.  
There was silence while they ate their breakfast.  
"Naruto, what's that in your neck?"  
Naruto froze.  
"What?"  
"That."  
Sakura pointed at a place on Naruto's neck.  
"It's nothing." Naruto said, while he hid the rest of his neck under his collar.  
"Is that a bruise?"  
Sakura grabbed Naruto's collar and pulled it down.  
There were several bruises in Naruto's neck. Of course, Sakura didn't know that they were the result of Sasuke's kisses.  
"What happened to you?" Sakura asked shocked while she touched the bruises with her fingers.  
"Nothing." Naruto said, pushing Sakura's hand away and pulling up his collar again.  
Kakashi raised his eyebrows and stared at Naruto. Then he stared at Sasuke.  
Sasuke felt his heartbeat speeding up.  
No. It couldn't be... Kakashi couldn't find out about this...  
But Kakashi just payed attention to his breakfast again and didn't say anything.  
"Bruises don't appear out of nowhere, what happened?"  
"Just leave it okay! Nothing happened and I'm fine. Can I just eat my breakfast in peace now?"  
"Hmpf."  
Sakura looked irritated but she didn't ask anything anymore.  
Sasuke sighed relieved and his and Naruto's eyes met.  
Sasuke smiled insecure and Naruto blushed.  
As the sun appearing from behind a cloud, Sasuke's smile turned into his usual self-assured and seductive grin.  
It wouldn't take long to make it up with Naruto, Sasuke thought happily.  
"So, what are we going to do today, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura then asked.  
Kakashi looked up at Sakura as if the question surprised him.  
"We... Uh... We're..."  
"You don't know it either don't you?" Sasuke asked annoyed.  
"I do know. We have to find general Ichi."  
Naruto sighed.  
"Probably to ask him what to do, right?"  
"Well, if you say it that way... Yes."  
Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto let out a collective sigh.  
"So, let's go!" Kakashi said cheerful.  
"Sure." Sakura said, rolling her eyes.  
The four of them walked out of the diningroom to the courtyard.  
It was really busy, though it was early in the morning. Large groups of soldiers were around carrying stuff to repair the wall, practising sword fighting, shooting or marching.  
Though all the soldiers were doing something else, there was order and discipline everywhere.  
"It's really different from home here." Sakura said when she watched a group of soldiers march by.  
"That's because soldiers are different from ninjas. "We do our things in other ways."  
"I guess so."  
Sasuke looked at a group of sword fighting soldiers for a while.  
It was a group of around ten soldiers with bare chests fighting each other and switching opponents after a few minutes.  
"Sasuke! Are you staring at those guys?" Naruto whispered angrily when he noticed that Sasuke was staring at a group of half-naked, okay it sounded worse than it was this way, guys for a while.  
"What?" Sasuke stared at Naruto. "Of course not, I was watching their sword fighting skills!"  
"Yeah, that's easy to say."  
"Blonde!" Sasuke whispered indignant, "What are you thinking!"  
Sasuke looked around to see if Kakashi or Sakura was watching them, luckily they had walked to a soldier to ask him about the general.  
"You know that I only love you! I told you that so many times! Why are you acting like this?"  
Naruto looked down.  
"I don't know." he said quietly, "Maybe because I'm tired or something..."  
"But know I love you." Sasuke said, and he secretly kissed Naruto on his cheek.  
Naruto looked around in shock.  
"You dumbass! What if somebody saw that?!"  
"They didn't." Sasuke said simply. "You worry to much."  
Naruto snorted. "Don't think that you can get into my bed tonight. I swear that I'll kill you if you do."  
Sasuke smiled.  
"What a bad attitude."  
Naruto blushed when he saw Sasuke's expression. He remembered why he fell in love with this guy again.  
"We'll just... go to Kakashi-sensei. I think that they know where the general is now."  
Naruto walked away and Sasuke followed him.  
"Ah, you're already here." Kakasi said when he turned around and saw Sasuke and Naruto walking towards him. "We have to investigate the wall and the surroundings today, and we'll be on guard until night fall."  
"What?!" Naruto yelled, "I'm already tired! I can't stay up all night!"  
"Not all night." Kakashi said smiling, "Just until one 'o clock or something."  
Kakashi walked away, followed by Sakura. Sasuke wanted to walk after them too, but stopped when he saw Naruto standing still and staring into the distance.  
"What's wrong?"  
Naruto looked up angrily. "I'm tired because of you! I don't want to keep watch for so long!"  
"You'll survive." Sasuke said, a bit irritated because Naruto was acting angry again.

The whole day, team Kakashi searched around the wall and the fortress to find a clue, but when the evening came, they still hadn't found anything.  
"Can we get something to eat?" Naruto asked when the four of them were sitting on a piece of the destroyed wall. "I'm starving!"  
"I brought some bread, you can eat that if you want." Kakashi said, while he took some bread out of the bag that he was carrying.  
In silence, they ate some bread.  
"So what do we do now?" Sasuke asked when they all finished eating.  
"We'll split up and look out for any hostile movements."  
"But we didn't find anything today!" Sakura said sighing, "Is it really usefull to walk around all night for nothing?"  
"Yeah it is." Kakashi said simply.  
The four of them all got their own area to watch and after some instructions the team split up.  
Naruto ran over tree branches while he looked around. There was really nothing to see here...  
There was a sound behind him. The rustling of leafs and the creaking of branches.  
Naruto jumped on the ground and hid behind a tree.  
Were it the people who destroyed the wall?  
There was a long silence. Naruto could hear his own heartbeat, it was like he was the only one making a lot of noise.  
When Naruto decided that it had probably been a squirrel or something, a hand was placed over his mouth.  
Terrified, Naruto tried to kick his attacker.  
Then he was turned around and pushed on the ground.  
After a while Naruto saw the face of his attacker. He bit in his hand and yelled:  
"Sasuke! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
Sasuke smiled. "I wanted to surprise you!"  
"Well, I don't like it! You had your own area to guard and maybe there are already enemies in it. Get away!"  
"I already set up boobytraps." Sasuke said. "Come on Naruto, stop being angry at me! I don't understand you at all!"  
"No you don't!" Naruto yelled as he pushed Sasuke away. "You just have to leave me alone for a while!"  
"Why?" Sasuke took Naruto's wrist and looked him in the eyes. "Why don't you want me to be with you?"  
"I don't know!" Naruto yelled. "I just don't know if you love me like I love you!"  
Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to kiss him.  
"But blonde, I..."  
"NO! That's the point! You only want to kiss me and keep me awake all night. Is that the only way you can love me? I'm sorry, but I'm tired tonight and I want you to leave me alone for a sec, okay?"  
"But Naruto..."  
"No!"  
Naruto ran away and left Sasuke standing besides that tree.

Naruto cried as he walked around.  
He didn't want to say those things to Sasuke... He didn't... But he said it.  
It couldn't be reversed...  
And it was only thanks to his own tiredness that he acted like this, Sasuke had nothing to do with this... Okay, he did.  
But, to make it up, maybe... Tonight, he would go and sleep besides Sasuke.

Sasuke was running around.  
This was all because of him, right? Naruto acted weird because of his behaviour...  
Sasuke thought about it. Was it really his fault that Naruto was acting like this?  
Tonight, he would sleep next to Naruto to make it up. Just sleeping and nothing else.

Naruto walked to his room. It was around one 'o clock and he was tired as hell.  
When Naruto opened the door to his room he saw that Sasuke wasn't there yet.  
Sighing, he wanted to close the door. Then he saw Sakura walking by.  
"Good night." Sakura said. "Is Sasuke there too?"  
"No." Naruto said suspicious.  
"Oh." Sakura looked disappointed. "I wanted say good night to him."  
"Well, he isn't here. Good night."  
Naruto closed the door.  
Sakura stared at the closed door and yawned. Naruto was acting strange, she thought. And then she entered her own room.

Sasuke was still running through the forest. He was really tired, now he understood how Naruto felt.  
Slowly, he walked back to the fortress and yawned.  
"Now I'm tired too..."

Sasuke walked through the hallway with bedrooms. One, two, three, four... Which room was his?  
After a while he saw the doors to the rooms that the soldier had showed them yesterday.  
Sasuke yawned again and opened a door.  
He would sleep next to Naruto tonight. Just sleep.  
Sasuke took of his clothes, his eyes were closed because it was dark in the room anyway.  
When Sasuke crawled into bed, he put his arm around the sleeping figure in the bed.  
"Good night blonde." he whispered.

Naruto opened his eyes and stepped out of bed. Wow, he slept well this night.  
"Sasuke? Are you awake?"  
Naruto looked to up to Sasuke's bed. It was empty.  
"Sasuke? What the hell?"  
Naruto put on his clothes and walked to the dining room. Sasuke wasn't there.  
He walked around for a while, but he couldn't find Sasuke anywhere.  
"Sasuke, where the hell are you?"  
Naruto walked back to the bedrooms. Maybe Sasuke was there now...  
When Naruto opened the door to his bedroom he saw that Sasuke still wasn't there.  
Maybe Sakura knew where he was...  
Naruto knocked on the door and opened it.  
"Sakura do you know where...?"  
Naruto stopped when he looked at the bed.  
Sakura was in the bed wearing a short, pink nightgown and she only just woke up when Naruto opened the door.  
But, lying in bed next to Sakura was Sasuke. He was opening his eyes and in total shock when he saw Naruto standing in the door opening.  
There was a silence where Sasuke stared at Naruto and Sakura stared at Sasuke.  
"SASUKE!!" Naruto yelled, with tears in his eyes.


	27. Is it Over?

**Hi readers! I really, really hate school right now... So much homework... Not that I'm doing all of it... Of course not. Watching anime is much more important :) So, I just started to watch NANA and Monochrome factor... And Kuroshitsuji... And Junjou Romantica 2.... And Rosario+Vampire Capu2... And Vampire knight guilty... And Kyo kara maoh again :p So that takes lot of time :p But here's the next chapter :) Hope you enjoy!!  
Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask**

"Naruto... But..."  
Sasuke looked at Sakura and realised what happened.  
"Naruto, wait! This is not what it looks like..." he stammered.  
"Sasuke how could you..." Naruto said with gritted teeth. "You couldn't get in my bed and now you're with her?"  
"That's not true!"  
Sasuke jumped out of bed and Sakura stared at him. Of course Sakura stared at Sasuke... He was standing there in his underwear. (-.-)  
Sakura immediately got a nosebleed and fainted. Good. One thing less to worry about.  
"Naruto, let me explain this..."  
"No, Sasuke! This is it. I've had it!"  
Naruto turned around and ran away, Sasuke ran after Naruto into the hallway, desperate to explain this.  
"Naruto! Wait! It's not...!"  
"No! It's over Sasuke!"  
Naruto disappeared around a corner and Sasuke sank on the floor in the middle of the hallway. He didn't even notice that people were looking at him and the place where Naruto disappeared. It wasn't important. The only important thing was... How could a person screw up like this for gods sake?!  
"Sasuke?"  
Sasuke looked up and saw Kakashi standing besides him.  
"... Kakashi-sensei..."  
"Are you okay?"  
Sasuke thought about it. Then he noticed the people looking at him and also remembered that he was sitting in a hallway. In his underwear.  
"I'm fine." Sasuke lied very convincing, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to my room."  
He walked into his room, pretending that he didn't care about anything.  
When Sasuke closed the door, he discovered that he forgot something. Shit, his clothes were still in Sakura's room...  
Careful, Sasuke opened the door a bit and peeked in the hallway. Fortunately, it was empty again.  
Quickly, he sneaked out of his room into Sakura's room and searched for his clothes on the floor.  
"Sa... Sasuke?"  
Damn! Why did she have to wake up now?!  
"What is it?" Sasuke said annoyed when he took his clothes from the floor.  
Sakura wiped away some dried blood from her face and then looked at Sasuke.  
"Eh... Sasuke... Why were you sleeping in my bed?"  
Sakura blushed terribly and Sasuke sighed. He wasn't waiting for this.  
"It was an accident. Don't think anything about it."  
"But..."  
"An accident, okay? I've gotta go now."  
Sasuke wanted to walk away but Sakura took his wrist.  
"Why... Was Naruto so upset?" she asked with a strange voice.  
What should he say... Sasuke didn't think about this at all...  
"Maybe... He's in love with you."  
The words came out with hestitation. Sasuke thought it was a terrible thing to say...  
"... He's... Still..." Sakura muttered.  
"I've gotta go." Sasuke said curt. "See you later."  
Sasuke went to his own room again, sat down on Naruto's bed and threw his clothes on the floor.  
He really screwed up this time...  
How could he explain everything? First he tried to get into Naruto's bed all the time... And now Naruto saw him in Sakura's bed!  
And it wasn't even his fault!  
Okay... Maybe it was.  
But before he could explain anything, he had to find Naruto. Where could he be now? Where?  
No... It wouldn't be that simple... Would it?  
Sasuke put his clothes on and walked out of the room, could he really be there?!

Sasuke opened the door of the dining room a bit and peeked into the room.  
Naruto was sitting alone, eating breakfast.  
Sighing, Sasuke closed the door. He blinked a few times.  
Of course it was that simple. We're talking about Naruto here..  
But, now that Sasuke found Naruto... What should he say?  
How could he explain that he wanted to sleep next to Naruto... Not having sex with him... And ending up in the bed of a girl that was in love with him for years?  
Well.... He should at least try to say something...  
Sasuke gathered his courage and entered the dining room. Naruto didn't look up when Sasuke sat down next to him.  
"Naruto?"  
Naruto kept eating.  
"I want to apologize and explain a few things..."  
Naruto snorted. "Yeah sure!"  
"No, really!" Sasuke tried to keep his voice low. "I'm really sorry about before and all... You know, I didn't know it bothered you so much to... to have... sex with me..."  
"It didn't." Naruto said, staring at his breakfast. "But it bothers me if I want to sleep and I'm tired."  
There was a silence.  
"I'm sorry, blonde..." Sasuke said, "I didn't mean to bother you..."  
"I know..." Naruto whispered.  
Sasuke smiled.  
"And... about this morning..."  
"You don't have apologize if you like Sakura... You know... I..."  
"That's absolutely not true!" Sasuke yelled and he hit the table.  
The few people in the dining room looked at Sasuke and Naruto.  
"I don't like her!" Sasuke whispered, "You're the only one I like!"  
"Then why were you sleeping with Sakura?" Naruto whispered with tears in his eyes, "If you really loved me you wouldn't do something like that!"  
"It was a mistake!" Sasuke said, trying to explain, but he only made it worse.  
"You bet it was a mistake!" Naruto said angrily, "You can't sleep with someone else if you already have someone you love!"  
"No! Not that kind of mistake!" Sasuke said, shaking his head. "I wanted to go to our room and sleep next to you. Not to have sex, but just to sleep next to you. Somehow, because I was so tired, I entered the wrong room... And the next morning, I woke up in Sakura's bed.."  
Silence...  
"Are you telling the truth?" Naruto said with a little voice.  
"I wouldn't lie to you, blonde..."  
Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's cheek and caressed it.  
"Will you forgive me?"  
Naruto nodded slowly.  
"I... I'm sorry too. I overreacted a bit..."  
"That's true." Sasuke said nodding.  
"What did you say you bastard?!"  
"Nothing." Sasuke laughed.  
Naruto smiled.  
"You know..." Sasuke said moving closer to Naruto, "I really want to kiss you now."  
"What the hell are you doing?!"  
Naruto pushed Sasuke away.  
"We're not alone here!"  
Sasuke looked around. Some time passed since the last time he looked around and everybody had left the room.  
"I would say that we are alone here." Sasuke said smiling evil.  
"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking aren't you?!" Naruto asked nervous, moving away from Sasuke.  
"Dunno." Sasuke said and he pushed Naruto down on the bench they were sitting on.  
"No! Sasuke!!! What did we just talk about?! Cut it out dammit!"  
Sasuke kissed Naruto to shut him up and bit his ear.  
"Stop it!" Naruto yelled shivering and smiling.  
Because Naruto moved too much, he and Sasuke rolled off the bench and ended up under the table.  
They both laughed.  
"I think I'll leave you alone then for today." Sasuke said smiling.  
"That could be a good plan." Naruto laughed.  
"All right then."  
Sasuke and Naruto stood up, lying under a table wasn't really comfortable.  
"So, do you know what we're going to do today?" Sasuke asked.  
"Eh... No. Didn't talk to anyone so I didn't ask..."  
Suddenly, the whole building and floor started to shake.  
"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked in panic.  
"Let's go outside."  
Sasuke and Naruto ran outside, everyone was standing there staring at the wall that disappeared in a cloud of dust.  
Naruto spotted Kakashi and ran to him with Sasuke behind him.  
"Kakashi-sensei! What's happening?!"  
Kakashi sighed.  
"We're under attack."


	28. The shiro kamen ninja's

**Hi readers! A new chapter at last :) I hope you enjoy reading it and... well... I haven't got anything to say here this time I guess :s . . . . . I like noodles :3  
Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (I just remembered that:p)

"Under attack?!" Naruto looked at the cloud of dust. "Who's attacking us?"  
"Probably the guys that we need to fight." Kakashi said tense.  
"Wh... What?" Sakura just arrived and looked at Kakashi in disbelief. "We can't fight them! We're just with the four of us and..."  
"How do you know that they're attacking with more people? Maybe it's just one person." Sasuke said annoyed.  
"Well... If it's one person... He... It's just not possible that one person can do that!"  
"Shouldn't we do something?" Naruto asked nervous.  
"Yeah... We should go and take a look there." Kakashi looked at his three apprentices. "Let's go." he said smiling.  
Sasuke looked at Naruto and Naruto could see what Sasuke wanted to say. He would be there for him if something went wrong.  
Idiot. He could deal with this himself. He wasn't a weak girl who needed to be protected by her boyfriend.  
The soldiers suddenly stopped staring at the wall and started an attack formation.  
Sasuke sighed.  
"They're only making it harder for us." he complained. "They'll be in the way."  
"We can beat them alone, you get that?!" Naruto yelled at the soldiers.  
The soldiers looked at Naruto, they looked very annoyed.  
"So why didn't you stop them before they came here?" a scarred soldier yelled back.  
"We can't see in the future either you idiot!" Naruto yelled, really pissed off.  
"Naruto!"  
Sasuke looked at Naruto and Naruto looked the other way.  
"Okay, I get it..."  
The four ninja's stopped in front of the disappearing cloud of dust.  
"So what is our strategy?" Sakura asked Kakashi.  
"We don't have one." Kakashi said smiling.  
"What?"  
"We first need to find out what type of enemy we're up against. I can't come up with a strategy if we don't know anything about them."  
"So... Will we fight? Or will we wait?" Naruto asked impatiently.  
"It depends." Kakashi said.  
"Depends on what?"  
"What they'll do."  
Kakashi pointed at something in front of them and the other three looked at the place he was pointing at.  
Four persons, probably ninja's, were standing on the remainders of the great wall.  
The ninja's wore plain white clothes and white masks. Each of them carried a weapon. There couldn't be said much more about them.  
"So... These are the guys we need to fight?" Naruto stared at the white figures on the wall. "We still don't know anything about them."  
Sasuke looked at the ninjas critically. One of them was probably a woman, she wasn't as big as the other ninja's and looked more elegant. There was also a glimpse of a blonde ponytail to be seen when she moved her head.  
"Well, hello there!"  
There was silence when the ninja, standing on the left, started talking.  
"Sorry about that wall. We didn't really like the architecture of it. Soldiers like you could build a much better wall, I'm sure of it."  
The soldiers mumbled angry and some brave men even yelled insults at the ninja's.  
"I don't think that they like us very much. What say you brother?" The leader looked (well he probably looked, it wasn't sure if they could see through their masks yet) at the man next to him who was bigger than the other ninja's.  
"Tch. Why would you even bother to talk to these maggots. We have to focus on our goal."  
"Shin-chan! You're so boring!"  
It was the feminine ninja that talked, but the voice of the ninja sounded a bit to much like a man trying to sound like a woman.  
"You won't ever do anything fun!"  
"Shut up Hotaru!" The big ninja yelled angry.  
"Didn't we agree on not saying our names?" The leader asked with an irritated voice.  
"Soooooorry Boss! Hotaru can't help it!"  
The last ninja still hadn't said anything.  
"Anyway..." The leader sighed.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto yelled, annoyed by waiting so long.  
The ninja's looked down and noticed Naruto and the others for the first time now.  
"Wow! Soldiers even hire ninja's these days. Isn't that weird?"  
The leader laughed.  
"But they kinda' look good!" Hotaru said, his hands pressed on the place of his cheeks on his mask. "Especially the dark-haired one!"  
Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.  
"Shut up about Sasuke!" Naruto yelled to Hotaru.  
"Ah, his name is Sasuke! Teehee!"  
Hotaru began waving at Sasuke and Shin grabbed his arm.  
"Stop it for gods sake!"  
"Shin-chan! You actually like me don't you!" Hotaru said giggling, "Don't worry, I have enough love for two men and I think that Sasuke-chan is taken anyway. The blonde guy seems to like him."  
"Sasuke-chan... Again..." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched again.  
The leader of the ninja's and Kakashi sighed.  
"So who are you anyway?" Kakashi yelled up.  
"Nice of you to ask!" The leader laughed. "We're the best ninja's in the world and soon the rulers of the world. We're..."  
"The shiro kamen ninja's!" Hotaru yelled cheerful.  
"Hotaru... What did I say about finishing my lines?" the leader grumbled.  
"Sooooorry Boss! Hotaru can't..."  
Shin kicked Hotaru and Hotaru fell face down in the rubble.  
"Don't repeat yourself!" Shin yelled annoyed.  
The leader shook his head.  
"Can't you even behave for a few minutes?"  
The silent ninja helped Hotaru up.  
"Thanks M..."  
The silent ninja put his finger on Hotaru's mask at the place of his mouth.  
"Soooorry! Hotaru almost did it again!"  
"So, shiro kamen ninja's!" Sasuke yelled with his impressive low voice, "What is your purpose here?"  
"Well Sasuke-chan," Hotaru started when he was standing steadily again, "we're here to get the four..."  
"Hotaru!" The leader yelled very pissed, "What did I tell you about revealing our plans?"  
"... It's leader exclusive." Hotaru mumbled sadly.  
"Exactly."  
The leader raised his hand and took his white mask off.  
The face of the leader was tatooed with symbols and shapes, it didn't make any sense, it was just for the look. The leader's hair was short and messy, it had a dim black colour. Green eyes glinstered between the tattoos.  
"Can we take the mask of?" Hotaru asked excited.  
"Yes, you can." The leader smiled.  
"Finally!"  
Hotaru took off his mask and a very feminine face appeared. Hotaru had high cheekbones and grey eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. Around his eyes was a lot of eyeliner and a subtle tone of red coloured his lips. When Hotaru loosened his hair, a waterfall of gold hair surrounded his face.  
"Those masks are terrible for my face, boss-chan!"  
"Hotaru!"  
"Sooooooorry!"  
Shin took off his mask after Hotaru. His face had coarse features and there was a large scar on his nose. Shin's hair was short and brown, his eyes were black.  
"Maybe it's better to keep your mask on, Shin-chan. You look better with it." Hotaru said, looking critically at Shin's face.  
Shin pulled Hotaru's hair and Hotaru screamed.  
"Sooooooorry Shin-chan! I won't say it again! You look really nice without your mask actually!"  
Shin gave another jerk at Hotaru's hair and Hotaru fell again.  
"Shin-chaaaaaan!"  
The silent ninja helped Hotaru up again.  
"M..."  
Hotaru stopped talking and put his hand on his mouth.  
"Sorry, almost did it again. Come on, take your mask off!"  
Hotaru took the mask off the silent ninja and a handsome man appeared. The silent ninja had a pale and smooth skin, his eyes were bright blue like a clear summer sky, and his lips were full and natural red. The man had half-long silver hair that was something between straight and curled.  
"You shouldn't be so shy! You look great without your mask, other than Shin-chan!" Hotaru said, putting out his tongue at Shin.  
"Hotaru!"  
The leader of the ninja's coughed and Shin and Hotaru became silent.  
"Wasn't I just starting to reveal our plan?"  
"Yes, sorry boss." Shin and Hotaru said together.  
"Can you hurry it?" Naruto yelled annoyed. "You're kind of boring me."  
The leader looked even more annoyed than Naruto.  
"Here I decided that I was going to reveal our genius plan, and then the blonde shrimp says he's bored!"  
"I'm not a shrimp! And I can't help it that I get bored off you!"  
"Don't listen to him." Kakashi said sighing, "Just tell us what your genius plan is."  
"But...!"  
Sasuke put his finger on Naruto's lips.  
"Sometimes it's better to stay quiet." he said with the smile that was only meant for Naruto.  
"Okay..."  
"Can I go on then?" The leader of the shiro kamen ninja's asked with a smile.  
"Of course." Kakashi said with his usual smile.  
"Well than. We're determined to get world domination by force. To defeat all armed forces, we need to have weapons stronger than all other weapons. That's why we're here."  
"The strongest weapons? Here?" Naruto said surprised. "What are they?"  
"The four divine katana's." the leader said smiling.

('Shiro kamen' means 'white mask', that's why they wear the masks and white clothes)


	29. The fight starts

**Hi readers! I hope everybody had a nice christmas and all! :) Bit late but eh... Merry Christmas and a happy new year! My vacation is over now... And I actually didn't do anything else then sleeping, eating, reading and watching movies. 'sigh'  
But anyway, I finished the chapter. Enjoy reading!!:D**

Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask

By the way, sorry for not reacting at all of the reviews! I really appreciate them but I just forget to write something back -.- I will try to answer them again from now on :)  
And I just have to post the next chapter sooner than this one... I'm going crazy because I'm not posting my chapters in time...

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  


"The four... divine katana's?" Naruto repeated with raised eyebrows.  
"Exactly." Hotaru said happily. "A graceful weapon like that would fit me perfectly, don't you think?"  
"Not really." Naruto said sighing.  
"So why didn't we know about those weapons?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.  
"Don't ask me." Kakashi said, looking annoyed, "They didn't tell me about this either."  
"Hey, you!" Naruto yelled, when he saw the general that they met at the first day in Shi Bushi, "Why didn't you tell us anything about those four..."  
"Divine katana's!" Hotaru finished Naruto's line.  
"Yes, those things?!"  
"It wasn't relevant." the general said defensive.  
"Not relevant?!" Naruto yelled.  
"Easy Naruto!" Sakura said, still staring at the general. "It won't help us to yell to that man. We have to focus on our enemies."  
Naruto knew that Sakura was right, so he stayed quiet.  
"But do we have to be enemies?" the leader of the Shiro Kamen ninja's asked. "You could become our first allies. Maybe all of you could rule a bit of the world. That would mean less work for us."  
"Forget it." Sasuke said resolute, "We'll never join guys like you."  
Naruto smiled. It was really something for Sasuke to say that.  
"But Sasuke-chaaaaaan! I would really like it when you joined us!" Hotaru whined.  
"Enough." the leader said strict, and then with a kinder voice: "That he rejected our offer doesn't mean that none of you could join us. We still welcome newcomers."  
"No, thanks." Kakashi said polite but resolute, "We already fight for our own goals. Besides, we don't need to rule the world. It's not part of our plans."  
The leader snorted. "Have it your way then."  
He nodded at the silent ninja and the silent ninja nodded back.  
"Now," the leader said, "You will discover our true strength and hand over the katana's. If you won't... You'll die. . . Now!"  
The silent ninja seperated himself from the others and looked at the four Konoha ninja's in front of him.  
Naruto and the others looked back and prepared themselves for an attack. However, the silent ninja didn't even reach for the bow on his back or the shuriken in the pocket on his leg. He simply stood there, watching them.  
"Isn't he going to attack us?" Naruto whispered to Kakashi.  
"I don't know... He's probably preparing a strong technique... Be on your guard."  
"Of course." Naruto said annoyed.  
The silent ninja took a deep breath and then he attacked in a way that nobody had expected. He opened his mouth and screamed. It was an unnatural high sound which made everyone shiver.  
The attack made walls shake and crumble and the four Konoha ninja's, who were the targets of the attack were blown away by it's force.  
Naruto felt that he was blown against a group of soldiers and he crawled up when the powerful soundwave stopped. The soldiers beneath him and around him looked shocked, like they couldn't understand the power that the silent ninja just released.  
"What the hell was that?!" Naruto yelled, "Couldn't you warn us or something?!"  
Sakura, who was crawling up besides the wall of the building she hit muttered: "Of course not you idiot! Why would the enemy warn us before attacking?! And actually, they did warn us a while ago..."  
"Naruto, Sakura, are you allright?" Kakashi asked, while he removed some dust of his clothes.  
"Sure." Naruto said, "An attack like that won't kill me."  
"I'm okay." Sakura said. Then she looked around. "Where is Sasuke?"  
Naruto looked around. He was ashamed that he didn't notice Sasuke's disappearence sooner.  
"Sasuke?!"  
"Don't worry." Kakashi said quietly, "I think that he's planning a surprise attack."  
Naruto smiled. That was definetely something that Sasuke would do.  
"So?" The leader laughed, "You've only seen a little bit of our total power and you're shivering already. I don't know who the leader is here... But if you bring us the katana's, we'll go without attacking another time. So, what's your answer?"  
"We'll never hand over the divine katana's to guys like you." General Ichi suddenly yelled from somewhere above the buildings. "The katana's belonged to the four legendary soldiers that builded this fortress, and no other unworthy warrior will ever use one of these weapons!"  
Arrows flew through the air in the direction of the shiro kamen ninja's.  
Just before the arrows hit their targets, Hotaru moved, and with a tremendous speed he grasped the arrows out of the air.  
Hotaru looked at the arrows for a second and smiled.  
"Poisoned arrows," he said giggling, "I won't die because of that you know."  
Hotaru lifted one of the arrows and licked the poison of it.  
"You could at least try to make it taste sweeter." he then said disappointed.  
"Hotaru, don't fool around!" the leader said angrily.  
"Soooooorry, Boss-chan! Hotaru..."  
"SHUT UP!" The boss and Shin yelled simultaneously.  
Hotaru wanted to protest but lifted his chin and looked the other way.  
"It's time that we're all going to do something." The boss said annoyed, "Shin, you find those swords. Hotaru, kill as many men as you like. M..."  
The leader stopped talking when a kunai was put on his throat.  
"You won't attack anyone." Sasuke said smiling.  
"Sasuke-chan!" Hotaru squealed excited.  
Sasuke looked at Hotaru and gave him a death glare.  
"Iiiii!"  
Hotaru stepped back and searched for protection behind the silent ninja.  
"Mi-chan! Do something!" he yelled.  
The silent ninja opened his mouth and aimed a scream at Sasuke.  
Sasuke avoided the attack in time, but he had to let go of the leader.  
The leader jumped away to, now with an expression of burning anger on his face.  
"Change of plans!" the leader yelled. "Hotaru, kill that maggot! Shin, your orders remain the same. Mido, kill and destroy as much as you can!"  
"Yes, sir!"

Hotaru jumped up and followed Sasuke with incredible speed.  
Sasuke saw Hotaru coming and threw some shuriken at him. Hotaru avoided the shuriken easily and laughed.  
"That's way too slow Sasuke-chan! Can't you do better?"  
Sasuke landed on a roof and yelled: "Sharingan!"  
"Wooooow!" Hotaru said admiring, as he landed on a building next to the one Sasuke was standing on, "You've got sharingan! Now I like you even moooore Sasuke-chan!"  
Sasuke snapped and attacked Hotaru at full power.  
"Now we're talking..." Hotaru said with a grin, and he jumped aside.

Shin ran straight forward, into the mass of soldiers. He just raised his incredible strong arms if there were people in his way, which caused the fact that there were soldiers flying through the air.  
"Sakura," Kakashi said, looking at Shin, "Do you think you can stop him?"  
"I'll try." Sakura said, putting on her gloves. "He can't be stronger than me."  
"I totally agree with you." Kakashi said with a nervous smile.  
Sakura ran through the space that Shin had created between the soldiers. It seemed like they didn't really know what to do without orders and against such a small group of enemies.  
When Sakura saw Shin, he had almost reached an entrance of the building.  
"Stop right now you bastard!" Sakura yelled, when Shin wanted to throw away a young soldier that had to guard the door. The man couldn't be older than twenty and he looked terrified.  
"Let him go." Sakura said.  
"Sure." Shin said with a grin, and he threw away the man like he was light as a feather.  
"You'll pay for this!" Sakura said and she ran towards Shin.  
Shin smiled and ran towards Sakura. It would be a fight without weapons, just with their own strength.

The silent ninja, Mido, was using his screams to blow away soldiers and to crumble walls and buildings.  
"I'll stop that bastard." Naruto yelled and he ran towards Mido.  
"Naruto, wait!" Kakashi yelled.  
When Kakashi wanted to stop Naruto from running away, the leader of the ninja's appeared in front of Kakashi.  
"I'll be your opponent." he said smiling, and he took two short swords from sheathes on his hips.  
When he attacked Kakashi with them, Kakashi stepped back casually.  
"You fight with swords?" he asked surprised, "Your people have special techniques and you just fight with swords? How boring."  
"Watch what you're saying!" the leader grumbled as he raised the swords in the air.  
The swords began to crackle from the electricity that gathered around the blades. After a while the swords were hidden in a cloud of wild electricity.  
"Still boring?" The leader asked smiling.  
"Well, it's a bit more interesting now." Kakashi said and he grasped his right wrist with his left hand.  
"RAIKIRI!" he shouted, and crackling lightning appeared in his hand.  
"Lightning against lightning, eh?" the leader concluded amused, "Never fought like that before. But I'll defeat you anyway!"  
"You can try!" Kakashi yelled, and he attacked the leader with his Raikiri.

General Ichi was standing on the roof of a building and looked down at the fights.  
He saw that the ninja were fighting and that the soldiers kind of stayed out of the way.  
"They're a humiliation to all soldiers." the general mumbled.  
He didn't see the leader of the ninja's he hired, because he and the leader of the attacking ninja's were hidden in explosions of lighting and fire.  
The general saw the girl ninja fighting the big man, the fight looked more like wrestling than a usual fight between ninja's. Though the girl was a lot smaller than the man, it looked like she was winning with the punches that she threw at tactical points.  
When he searched the roofs, general Ichi saw the black haired boy fighting a blonde guy that looked like an okama. The boy and the man moved extremely fast and the fight almost couldn't be followed by a normal man. When he looked at them for a while, their deadly dance was lit by lightning in the hand of the black haired boy. It looked like the same technique that Kakashi used. Maybe the black haired boy was ready to defeat the okama-like man.  
A loud sound made general Ichi look to the other side of the courtyard.  
The blonde and annoying boy was fighting a man with silver hair. He just avoided a soundwave attack that the man fired at him. While he ducked away, an identical clone of the blonde boy appeared and created a blue turning ball in his hand. General Ichi had never seen this technique before and was curious of it's effect.  
"General." A man behind Ichi said.  
General Ichi turned around and saw his team of elite warriors standing behind him.  
"What are your orders, sir?"  
General Ichi looked over his shoulder and decided what he should do.  
"We're going to take away the katana's. They're not safe where they are now."  
"As you say, general."


	30. Fight, kiss

**Hi readers, a new chapter… and it's**** way too late again. I hate that. I really don't want to disappoint you, but I wasn't doing really well last weeks, my computer acted really weird, and I was busy with a school play. I'm so tired right now… But I got all fired up to write a new chapter when I saw the last episode of Naruto shippuden (95), I mean, how blind are you if you can't see that Naruto loves Sasuke?!? Well, just enjoy the new chapter :)  
Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

"Sasuke-chan!! Try and hit me! You'll never get me!"  
Hotaru ran over the roofs of several buildings, followed by Sasuke who was frustrated by the way Hotaru kept calling him.  
"You'll die, you bastard!"  
"You're so mean!" Hotaru giggled, not slowing down.  
It seemed like Hotaru wasn't even a bit tired from running all the time. Sasuke on the other hand, started to get tired. His heart was beating louder than usual and his lungs asked for more and more oxygen.  
"Why don't you stop running and start fighting like a man?!" Sasuke screamed in anger.  
Hotaru looked back and smiled amused.  
Suddenly, he stopped running and jumped away from Sasuke.  
"Okay. But remember, Sasuke-chan, you asked for it yourself."  
"CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled, and crackling lightning appeared in his hand.  
"It's so pretty!" Hotaru cried exited, "I just don't think that it can hurt me."  
"Why don't you find out?!" Sasuke yelled, and he ran towards Hotaru, his arms stretched with the deadly lightning in his hand.  
Hotaru didn't run away. He just stood there.  
Just a few seconds before Sasuke reached Hotaru, Hotaru put his hand forward and began to move it in circles.  
Hotaru's hand wasn't visible anymore because of the speed that Hotaru was moving it with.  
"Die!" Sasuke screamed.  
Sasuke's hand collided with Hotaru's and there was a high noise that made everyone's ears hurt.  
Sasuke was surprised by the sound and stared at Hotaru.  
Hotaru had an evil smile.  
"Sorry, Sasuke-chan." He said, "It's nothing personal."  
Sasuke's chidori suddenly crackled loudly and shot back in Sasuke's body.  
Sasuke screamed when his body got hit by his own attack.  
By the force of the attack, Sasuke was pushed back and fell on the ground.  
After a few seconds that felt more like a few hours, Sasuke tried to get up. Electricity shot through his body and he gritted his teeth.  
"Hurts doesn't it?" Hotaru said smiling.  
Sasuke grumbled something unintelligible and Hotaru kneeled next to him.  
"The attack get's twice as effective when I send it back." Hotaru said, "It's a miracle that you didn't die. …But I'm glad you didn't."  
Hotaru smiled and came closer to Sasuke.  
Sasuke could feel Hotaru's breath on his lips…  
"You know, I like strong guys like you." Hotaru whispered, "But I didn't think that you would lose so easily…"  
"I didn't… lose." Sasuke said laborious.  
Hotaru smiled.  
"You did." He said, and he pushed his lips on Sasuke's.  
At that moment, Sasuke pushed a point of his shuriken in Hotaru's neck.  
Hotaru's eyes widened and he stared at Sasuke.  
"You lose." Sasuke said, pushing away Hotaru.  
Hotaru let out a high scream when blood colored his clothes red.  
"You…"  
Hotaru pushed his hand against the wound, trying to stop the blood from pouring out.  
Sasuke was still lying on the ground, to tired to move.  
"I… never lose." He said, and then he fainted.  
Hotaru sank down on the roof, he felt the blood and his strength leave his body.  
He lost. From a boy. He liked strong guys. But not like this one.  
Hotaru felt cold.  
"Mi-chan… Where are you?" he whispered, and his eyes closed.

Sakura panted, she crawled up from the ground where Shin had just thrown her.  
"He's stronger than I thought…" Sakura whispered.  
Damn! He can't be stronger than I am?!  
"You had enough little girl?" Shin asked grinning.  
"You wish!" Sakura yelled, and she started a new attack.  
Shin was prepared and when Sakura raised her fist to punch him with her insanely strength, he grabbed her wrist and hit her to the ground.  
Sakura gasped for breath when all the air disappeared from her lungs.  
"Not fast enough." Shin said bored.  
Sakura waited a few seconds until she felt better and jumped back.  
"What are you going to do now?" Shin asked laughing, "You can't beat me. I'm to strong for you."  
There must be a way… There must be a way… Sakura was thinking, a bit in panic.  
I can't beat him with strength… Then…  
"I won't wait forever!" Shin said angry and Sakura got a plan.  
"You don't have to!" she yelled, and she threw four shuriken at Shin.  
Shin was surprised by the sudden change in strategy, but he raised his arms that were protected by hidden arm protectors.  
The shuriken bounced off his arms and fell on the ground.  
"Is that all?"  
"Of course not!" Sakura yelled and she threw three kunai at Shin.  
"How lame." Shin said yawning.  
He hit the kunai with his arm protectors and the kunai fell down where they stood in the earth.  
"You just used your kunai for nothing." Shin said.  
"No I didn't." Sakura said smiling.  
There was a bang and the ground around Shin broke and was blown away.  
Shin sank away in the ground and got stuck between the fragments of earth.  
"Explosive tags…" he grumbled.  
"Yes indeed." Sakura said smiling and she pulled her gloves up. "Prepare to feel the strength of Tsunade's student."

Sakura smiled and looked down.  
Shin was lying on the ground, unconscious, his hands and feet chained.  
"Please make sure that this one doesn't escape, okay?" Sakura asked the soldiers.  
"Of course!" a young soldier with a brown ponytail said exited, with admiration in his voice.  
"Thanks, I'll check if my team members are okay."  
"Ninja-san!"  
Sakura looked up and saw one of the soldiers that was standing a bit more in the back pushing people aside to get to her.  
"I think that one of your team members is in trouble!"  
"What? Who?" Sakura asked confused, and she looked around, not able to see anyone because the soldiers were all taller than she was.  
"It's the black haired ninja, I saw him fighting that okama-like man on the roof, but now I can't see them anymore."  
Sakura felt her heart freezing.  
Sasuke…  
"Bring me there!" she said determined.  
"Of course."

Kakashi was curious of how much chakra it would cost to use swords loaded with lightning.  
The leader of the ninja's in front of him seemed to need a lot of it because he turned paler every minute that he kept the lightning swords in his hands.  
"So are you the weakest of your group?" Kakashi asked to the point.  
"Of course not!" the leader yelled, and he attacked Kakashi, his swords flaming silver.  
Kakashi could only just avoid the swords, the leader was quicker than he thought.  
"Okay, so maybe you aren't the weakest." Kakashi said sighing.  
"You finally noticed?" the leader asked grinning.  
"I see that one of your man has been defeated, so you can't be the weakest after all."  
"What…?"  
Kakashi pointed somewhere behind the leader where the big Shin was lying unconscious.  
"Shin?! Out of all people?! Who defeated him?"  
"My cute student and Tsunade-sama's apprentice Sakura."  
"The girl?!"  
The leader was astonished and he kept staring at Shin.  
"Well, if he won't pay attention…"  
Kakashi took some shuriken in his hands and threw them at the leader.  
The leader turned around quickly and hit the shuriken with his swords. The shuriken turned to ash and fell on the ground.  
"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" The leader asked annoyed.  
"Yes I do." Kakashi said standing behind the leader.  
"What the…"  
Kakashi's clone in front of the leader disappeared and the leader jumped away from the real Kakashi.  
A kunai made a cut in his cheek.  
"You… You know that scars really ruin tattoos?!" the leader yelled furious.  
"Nope. But now I do." Kakashi said.  
"I'll kill you, you bastard!" the leader yelled.  
"Try it." Kakashi said.  
He pulled down his mask so that the sharingan was visible.  
"The sharingan?" the leader said surprised, "But… That clan was murdered…"  
"I'm not an Uchiha if you think so." Kakashi said, "I just happen to have the sharingan."  
"Even with that sharingan you won't be able to beat me." The leader laughed, and the lightning around his swords became brighter and bigger.  
"So it's another technique, hm…" Kakashi whispered.  
"Lightning death-jutsu!" the leader yelled and he ran towards Kakashi, "You're raikiri is nothing compared to this!"  
Kakashi smiled and gathered the chakra in his body.  
"Lightning death-jutsu!" he yelled, and the same lightning that was on the leader's swords, appeared in Kakashi's hands.  
"What?!"  
"I'm not that easy." Kakashi said smiling and his hands collided with the leader's swords.  
Pain shot through Kakashi's body but the leader also looked like he was in pain.  
This is a fight I can't lose. Kakashi thought. I have to win. Like always.  
Electricity crackled, dust was flying in the air, soaring on the energy that surrounded the two ninja's.  
Kakashi observed his opponent while he kept the lighting technique in his hands.  
The leader of the ninja's seemed to lose a lot of chakra, he probably couldn't hold this technique a lot longer.  
But the final blow… That was something that Kakashi had to think of himself.  
Kakashi gritted his teeth when the points of the leader's swords touched his hands.  
He had to finish this. Now.  
Kakashi gathered all his remaining chakra and jumped away from the leader.  
The ninja leader was too surprised to stop himself from releasing his lightning and he fell forward.  
Kakashi formed seals while he ran back to the ninja leader and yelled: "Raikiri!"  
The lightning hit the leader's body and he screamed.  
When Kakashi pulled back his hand, the man was unconscious and had a large wound in his side.  
Kakashi stood on the same place for a while, waiting for a little bit of chakra to return in his body.  
Four times. That was the limit of the use of his raikiri in one day. After that, all of his chakra was gone.  
But that death lightning-jutsu… It used even more chakra than raikiri.  
"I hope that Naruto and Sasuke also finish their own opponents." Kakashi sighed, "I'm almost at my limit, I think."

"So you only fight long-range, eh?" Naruto asked annoyed.  
He had tried multiple times to just punch, kick or wound his opponent, but every time the silver-haired man jumped back and used his weird sound-wave attack again.  
"Why don't you fight me without you're stupid attack? You're ruining all of the buildings here!"  
Every time that the silver-haired ninja used his attack, pieces of the walls came falling down or entire walls or buildings just collapsed.  
The ninja reacted on Naruto's words by just sending another sound-wave towards Naruto.  
"Can't you just stop that?!" Naruto yelled annoyed. "Shadow clone-jutsu!"  
Tens of Naruto's appeared and they all ran towards the silver-haired man.  
"Take this!" the real Naruto yelled, and he and all of the clones threw shuriken at the enemy.  
The silver-haired man took a really deep breath and with an unnatural and painful sound he blew all the shuriken, and the fake Naruto's, away.  
"Dammit!"  
Naruto took cover when his shuriken were blown everywhere and his clones disappeared.  
"What should I do… What should I do…"  
While Naruto was taking cover, the silver-haired ninja turned around and walked away. He had a more important mission that to fight with this annoying brat.  
"Don't walk away in the middle of a fight!" Naruto yelled angry when his opponent walked away.  
He had a plan.  
"Shadow clone-jutsu!"  
Another Naruto appeared next to Naruto and the silver-haired ninja looked annoyed. He was in a hurry.  
The silver-haired man took a deep breath… The Naruto clone started to create a blue ball on Naruto's hand…  
The silver-haired man released another sound-wave, directed right at Naruto and Naruto yelled: "Rasengan!!"  
Naruto ran forwards, blowing the strength of the sound wave away.  
The silver-haired ninja got a look of fear on his face, his hair was moved by the force of the two collapsing attacks.  
"Take this!" Naruto yelled when he was only two steps away from the silver-haired ninja.  
The Rasengan hit the ninja and with a look of pain, he was blown backwards against a wall. He sank down on the ground, his hair covering his face. Blood colored the plain white clothes.  
"Nobody will beat me. Not the future hokage…"  
Naruto waited for his heartbeat to slow down and looked around to check the damage.  
Two houses and a piece of the great wall had collapsed but the rest of the fortress wasn't damaged that badly.  
Naruto couldn't see any fights around him. Was he the last one to defeat his opponent?  
A bearded soldier came closer.  
"Did you kill him?" he asked carefully.  
"I don't know." Naruto said, and he walked towards the silver-haired man to check.  
There was a weak pulse.  
"He's still alive." Naruto said.  
"Than we'll take him to our hospital and after that to our prison."  
"Do what you like." Naruto said sighing and he turned away from the silver-haired man. "Do you know where my teammates are?" Naruto then asked.  
"I think they're over there." The bearded soldier said, pointing at a roof at the other side of the courtyard. "At least two of them are, I'm not sure about your leader."  
Two of them? Naruto looked at the roof. Sasuke and Sakura were there together?!  
"Thanks, sir."  
Naruto ran towards the roof, wondering why Sasuke and Sakura were together on a roof.  
When he was only a few meters away, Naruto saw Sakura kneeling on the roof besides a person.  
A black-haired person.  
"Sasuke?!"  
Sakura looked back at Naruto when she heard his voice.  
"Naruto! Did you beat your opponent?"  
"Of course." Naruto said and he looked at Sasuke. He didn't look seriously hurt. "What's wrong with Sasuke?" he asked, still worried.  
"He got hit by lightning. Probably his own, somehow…"  
"What about his opponent?" Naruto asked.  
Sakura was silent for a while.  
"I came to late for him, he bled to death."  
"Oh…"  
"Are you okay?"  
Sakura and Naruto looked back and saw Kakashi. He looked tired.  
"Yes, we are." Sakura said, "Sasuke is hurt though, but I think that he'll recover soon after some rest."  
"Good…" Kakashi sighed.  
"Kakashi-sensei, you don't look so well." Sakura said worried.  
"It's nothing." Kakashi said, "I used a little bit too much of my chakra, I just have to rest a while."  
Sakura nodded.  
"I think that it's all right if you go to your rooms to rest now." Kakashi said, "I'll handle things with the general."  
"You can't Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said, "You're way too exhausted! I'll come with you."  
Kakashi smiled.  
"Thanks Sakura, I appreciate that."  
He turned to Naruto.  
"Can you take Sasuke with you to your room? I think it's best if he just rests a while."  
"Of course." Naruto said.  
"Well then. Sakura, are you coming?"  
"Yes."  
Kakashi and Sakura jumped down and went away to look for the general.  
"I'll take you to our room." Naruto whispered to Sasuke, "You'll be all right."

Naruto carefully put Sasuke in bed. It was Naruto's bed though, Naruto didn't feel like carrying Sasuke to the high bed.  
There was a blood stain on Sasuke's shirt. It wasn't his own blood, probably Hotaru's.  
Naruto searched in Sasuke's bag and found a clean shirt.  
He took off Sasuke's dirty shirt and wanted to put the clean one on.  
"So you're the one undressing me when I'm unconscious?" Sasuke said softly.  
"Sasuke!"  
Naruto dropped the t-shirt and flung his arms around his black-haired love.  
"You're acting like I almost died." Sasuke said, pretending to be annoyed.  
"Well… But…"  
Naruto turned red.  
"It was a joke, blonde." Sasuke said smiling.  
He pulled Naruto close to him and caressed his hair.  
"Will you kiss me, blonde?" Sasuke then asked.  
Naruto looked at Sasuke.  
"Why do you ask?"  
Sasuke stayed silent.  
"That bastard Hotaru kissed me." He said after a while.  
"What?!" Naruto yelled.  
"I didn't kiss him!"  
"No, of course not!" Naruto said, "You would have a real problem if you did kiss him!"  
"I would?" Sasuke asked grinning, "What were you planning on doing than?"  
"Well… I…" Naruto looked away.  
"I would never kiss anyone other than you, blonde." Sasuke said, and he somehow managed to push Naruto on the bed and ended on top of him.  
"Sasuke…"  
"Kiss me." Sasuke said determined.  
"But…"  
"Kiss me. Please."  
Naruto blushed.  
"Only you." Naruto whispered, and his lips reached Sasuke's.  
Sasuke pushed Naruto down on the bed and began to unzip Naruto's jacket.  
"You have to rest…" Naruto said, holding Sasuke's wrist.  
"I think I'll recover faster if you help me." Sasuke said smiling.  
Naruto turned his face away.  
"You're so cute, love." Sasuke said, and he kissed Naruto again. "Please, stay you forever. For me."  
Naruto closed his eyes.  
"I will. Only for you."


	31. Another valentine's day

**Hi readers, yesterday it was Valentine's day again. And again, I had no valentine -.-  
I think I'm going to give you a shock right now but I realized that I've worked on this story for a year now and I thought that it's a good time to write my last chapter. I must say that I really enjoyed writing this story even though sometimes it took a lot of time to get myself to write.  
I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it and I want to thank you all for reading my story and reviewing.  
I also want to thank my friend that got me into writing fanfiction (again :p) and I want to thank my own Raven**** (:p) with whom I can talk about Sasunaru always.  
This won't be the end of my writings, maybe I'll once continue this story, but anyway, you'll hear from me :)  
Enjoy reading!  
Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask**

"Are we there yet?"  
"No."  
"Are we there yet?"  
"No!"  
"Are we there…?"  
"Naruto, shut up!" Sakura yelled, really pissed off.  
"But I want to know if we're…"  
"Naruto, you should know where your own village is by now." Sasuke sighed, with a little smile on his face.  
"I know where our village is!" Naruto said protesting, "It's over… Eh… There!"  
Naruto pointed somewhere between the trees in front of them.  
"Good guess." Kakashi said.  
"Well, it isn't that hard." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"We're almost there now." Kakashi said, as he turned his head to Naruto.  
"It's about time…" Naruto yawned.  
"Well, when we're back you can go to bed immediately because I'm the only one who has to report to Tsunade-sama today." Kakashi said, focusing on the way in front of him again.  
"Thank god…" Naruto sighed.  
"You think you can go to sleep immediately?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.  
Naruto turned bright red.  
"I… I…"  
"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked, a bit worried and a bit suspicious.  
"Nothing." Naruto mumbled.  
"We're there!" Kakashi said happily.  
Naruto looked ahead for a while and then saw the buildings of their village and the entrance gate.  
"Who's there?" two guardians of the gate asked at the same time.  
"Team seven, coming back from our mission." Kakashi announced when they appeared out of the forest.  
"Kakashi! Long time ago that I talked to you!" one of the guardians exclaimed.  
"Indeed. How are you doing?"  
"Well I'm fine, this job is much better than dealing with Tsunade-sama's paperwork every day! How are you?"  
"Well, I'm…"  
Naruto coughed.  
"I'm going home if you don't mind. I'm tired."  
"Oh, yeah Naruto, that's fine. Then I'll see you all tomorrow."  
"Do we have a mission tomorrow?" Sakura asked curious.  
"Not that I know of.." Kakashi said doubtful.  
"You've got lessons with the other ninja's of your group tomorrow." One of the guardians said, looking at the pile of paper in his hand.  
"What?!" Naruto yelled, "I thought that we could rest for a day! At least that we could sleep late!"  
"Sorry." Kakashi said apologizing, "I didn't know anything about this."  
"Great…" Sasuke sighed.  
Now Naruto had to sleep earlier than he had in mind.  
"What's the lesson about?" Sakura asked.  
The guardian with the pile of paper looked in his papers.  
"Don't know." He said after a while. "It's not written down here."  
"That's just great." Naruto mumbled annoyed.  
"Well, it seems that you have to get out of bed early, so go home and sleep. You have stay awake in these group lessons." Kakashi said smiling, "I'll probably see you tomorrow."  
"Great…" Naruto muttered.

Naruto and Sasuke said bye to Kakashi and Sakura and walked home.  
"How long have we been gone?" Naruto asked after a while.  
"I don't know." Sasuke said thinking, "A few days."  
"What day is it today?"  
"Friday."  
"No, I mean what date?"  
"Oh." Sasuke thought about it for a while. "Thirteen February."  
"Okay." Naruto yawned. He was too tired to realize what it meant that it was thirteen February.  
Sasuke did realize. Crap. Tomorrow was valentine's day… He didn't have a present for Naruto, and last year Naruto gave him a present…  
"Sasuke, do you have the key?"  
"…What?" Sasuke looked up and saw that they were standing in front of their house. "Yeah… Of course."  
Sasuke took the house key out of his pocket and put it in the lock.  
"Where's you're key?" Sasuke asked when he opened the door.  
"Somewhere in my bag. I didn't want to lose it."  
The house was dark and Sasuke turned on some lights.  
The flowers that were in the vases when Sasuke and Naruto had left for their mission were withered and smelled weird.  
"I think it's time for new flowers." Naruto yawned.  
"Yeah… You're right." Sasuke said.  
"Would you like to take a bath?" Naruto asked.  
"If it's with you, I would like to." Sasuke said smiling.  
"Yeah, fine."

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting in the small bathtub. Naruto was leaning against Sasuke, his head on Sasuke's shoulder, his arms around him and his eyes closed.  
"We should buy a bigger bathtub." Sasuke said while he stroked Naruto's wet hair.  
"We don't have money for that." Naruto said without opening his eyes.  
"Yeah… You're probably right."  
"Are you tired, love?" Sasuke asked smiling while he caressed Naruto's body.  
"Yes… I don't really know why… But I'm really tired."  
"Shall we go to sleep then?" Sasuke asked.  
"I thought that you didn't want me to go to sleep tonight." Naruto said smiling.  
"Well, I don't. But I think it's better if you do sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow."  
"Thanks, raven…"  
Naruto kissed Sasuke and Sasuke put his arms around Naruto.  
"Let's go to bed." Sasuke said pulling Naruto and himself on their feet.  
"Hm…"  
Sasuke wiped Naruto and himself dry with a soft towel and carried Naruto to the bed.  
Naruto pulled the blankets high to his chin and when Sasuke stepped in the bed, he crawled up to Sasuke.  
"Sleep well, blonde." Sasuke said smiling, kissing Naruto's forehead.  
"Sleep… well… Sasuke…"  
Naruto slept almost immediately. Sasuke was staring at the ceiling for a while, making plans. He had to get up early tomorrow…

Naruto stretched out his body and yawned.  
"Sasuke…"  
Naruto put his arm to Sasuke's side of the bed and searched for Sasuke's warm body.  
"Sasuke?"  
Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes. When he was used to the light that entered the room through the opened windows, Naruto saw a huge vase of red roses at the foot of the bed.  
Naruto smiled and then, with a shock, he realized. It was valentine's day.  
Naruto got out of bed quickly and in his underwear, he walked towards the kitchen.  
When Naruto walked into the kitchen, he saw a delicious breakfast on the table and Sasuke standing besides it with a single, beautiful deep red colored rose.  
"Happy valentine, blonde." Sasuke said with a smile.  
Naruto smiled and flung his arms around Sasuke.  
"Thank you… Thank you so much…" Naruto whispered and he gave Sasuke a long kiss.  
Every vase in the house was filled with red roses but the one rose in Sasuke's hand was the most beautiful one.

After Naruto and Sasuke finished breakfast, Sasuke put down his chopsticks with a serious face and looked at Naruto.  
"I've got another present for you." He said.  
Naruto blushed.  
Sasuke took out a little box from his pocket and held it out.  
Naruto looked at the box with big eyes.  
"Well go on, open it!" Sasuke said smiling.  
Naruto took the box and opened it. There was a simple but beautiful ring inside.  
"Is this…"  
Naruto took the ring in his hand and looked at it. A little shuriken was carved inside and the word 'forever'.  
"You can see this ring however you want. If you want to, it's a proposal, if you don't it's just a valentine's present."  
"Yes!"  
Naruto flung his arms around Sasuke again.  
"I love you, blonde." Sasuke whispered.  
"I love you too!"  
Sasuke shove the ring on Naruto's finger. It fitted perfectly.  
"I think we have to go to that lesson now." Sasuke then said, a big smile on his face.  
"Yes, we probably should." Naruto sighed.

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the classroom. It was empty except for Iruka, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata.  
"Good morning!" Iruka said when they entered the classroom.  
"It is indeed." Sasuke said with an unusual smile.  
Slowly, the others gathered in the classroom.  
The girls formed a group in the back of the classroom whispering excited and showing each other things that looked a lot like valentine's presents.  
"I think they're going to bury you in their presents in a while." Naruto whispered to Sasuke.  
"There's a high possibility." Sasuke sighed.  
Iruka started his lesson and taught the group some new tracking and hiding techniques. Most of the girls weren't paying a lot of attention because they we're constantly looking at Sasuke.

When the lesson was finished, Naruto and Sasuke made attempts to leave.  
Immediately a group of girls was gathered around Sasuke, Sakura and Ino in the front.  
"Happy valentine's day, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said blushing.  
"Happy valentine, Sasuke!" Ino said with a big smile.  
"Happy valentine!" a lot of other girls (that weren't even from their ninja group?!) exclaimed.  
"Sasuke, please except this rose…" Sakura said blushing, holding a big red rose forward.  
"No, take my roses!" Ino said, holding out a whole bunch of roses.  
"No, please take these chocolates!"  
"Please take my self-made chocolates!"  
"Sasuke will you marry me?!"  
"He can't marry you, he's mine!"  
"No he isn't!"  
The group of girls started to yell to each other.  
Sasuke sighed and stepped out of the circle of girls.  
"I won't except your presents." He said.  
The girls stared at Sasuke, who was standing besides Naruto.  
"I've already found my valentine."  
Sasuke pulled Naruto close and kissed him.  
The girls all reacted very differently.  
Sakura fainted, Ino screamed and dropped her roses, one girl squealed "Boy love!!", another one started crying and ran out of the classroom. The rest of the girls was just shocked. The boys and Iruka-sensei were too.  
"Naruto is my only valentine." Sasuke said smiling. "If you don't like it, I don't care. I love Naruto."  
"I love you… too." Naruto said quietly after a while.  
"Let's go." Sasuke said and he opened the window besides them. "We have a lot to take care off if we want to have a marriage."  
Sasuke took Naruto's hand and they jumped on the roof, leaving the class in astonishment. **  
**


End file.
